Lost Foundation: A Pokémon Fanfic
by PokeWielders
Summary: Its been nearly four years, since Ash started journeying with his starter Pokémon, Pikachu. But in 2 years, Ash quit doing so for an unknown reason. Now, he's started taking classes at Oak's Academy at Pallet Town. But as time flies, Ash will start to face the odds against his decision. New Chapter is coming in Two days. Previous Chapters' Re-Updating is undergoing.
1. Confusion Within

**Hello, Everyone,** **NICE TO MEET YOU ALL, TO START OFF, I WANT TO SAY_**

 **This** **is my first story and first chapter I have written. I hope that it will be good enough for Everyone to peek interest. As this is my first, you can all give criticism or complements. So, be free to review legit.** **And please. If there's Spelling Mistake be sure to criticize.**

 **I don't have a** _ **Beta Reader**_ **. But I still hope I do well enough.**

 **Well then,**

 **~Wielders brought out their swords**

* * *

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction : Lost Foundation

"The world of Pokémon, humans and their bonding between themselves, that was what that seemed mere fairy tale in this world. That's why it being not one is an amazing truth in this world of mine. And that's why I've been getting so worked up for becoming the **Pokémon Master** in the whole world. That's why I got a reason to live and explore this incredible world. The world of Pokémon and acknowledge very foundation that stands tall in this whole miracle of construction"

* * *

. **~ Chapter1~**

 **Confusion Within**

* * *

"Ash Ketchum! How many times will I have to tell you to always brush your hair before going out?!" Mrs. Ketchum, known by the name Delia scolded her dear son Ash from the kitchen while baking some pancakes. "Sorry, I forgot." Ash apologized going to the bathroom to listen to her mother for once in a while and brush his messy hair.

After a while he came in front of her mother with the same messy hair. "Well it looks like, it can't be done." Mrs. Ketchum sighed and admitted defeat. It was impossible to infinity for Ash to comb his messy hair. But it wasn't his fault. No one could do it. Maybe it would've been possible with a full bottle of hair jell.

"Sorry, it kinda stays that way no matter how hard I brush it." Ash had a apologetic face. Mrs. Ketchum wore a cap on him. "Well, it suits you anyway." Mrs. Ketchum brushed off a smile. "Thanks, Mom! Love ya, bye." Ash got out of the Ketchum residence and walked towards the road to the lab.

" I can't imagine he has grown so much... Watching him from the back made me realize though ..." Mrs. Ketchum smiled off while Ash make his way to the lab.

O a k' s L a b

"Damn, I'm late... I wonder what Professor Oak will say if I get this much late ... Not to mention Brock.

Ash finally made it to the gate. He was infront of the newest and most popular Pokemon Trainer's Academy. It was an institution made to build dreamers into fullfledged Pokemon Trainers ready to overcome any obstacle in their journey.

Although it seemed quite odd for everyone else in the Academy to see **The Ash Ketchum** coming to this Academy and attending for two straight years despite his two years of experience by journeying through Seven Regions. Of course he had come from the Alola Region pretty early since there had not been any official league.

"Ash, my boy. You're late again." Professor Oak greeted him to the entrance. "Sorry, Professor Oak, I got a little too much sleep today." "Where's Pikachu?' Prof. Oak asked while walking with him to the class.

"I left him at home because he was napping still." "Well, Pikachu's gonna be furious not seeing you there." "Yeah, He might even give a shock of 10,000 Giga volts." Ash smiled sheepishly. The Professor laughed at Ash's words.

"Well, here we are. By the way, Ash, I'm really pleased that you got yourself admitted here."

"What can I say? Two years without any league wins in any regions. That really hit hard on me. So I needed to get a break and take a turn into things for now." Ash told the professor, looking out into the distant thinking a bit.

"Excellent decision. Ash. No wonder you are one of my favorite students when it comes to courageous decisions and making a leap of faith." The old man patted Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks, Professor! I'll be going now." The Professor nodded in towards him bading him good bye for then.

r

"Ash, You're late." Brock said with his arms crossed. "Sorry, had a chat with the Professor." "Apology accepted, go to your sit." "Whatever you say, _Teacher_." "Its _Dr_. Brock." He corrected Ash who gave a smirk.

'Yeah, How can I forget, Brock's like a jack of all trades. He's a _Pokémon Doctor_ , a teacher in this school and a _former_ Gym leader of Pewter City gym. But above all, he's one of my best friends.' Ash thought to himself.

It was true. Since Forrest, one of Brock's eledest siblings took over the Gym, Brock relievingly completed the medical course(Pokémon based) two years ago at Sinnoh after coming back from Pewter. Then he got permitted as a doctor in Hoenn, at a Pokémon Hospital situated in Lillycove City. One year later after that, Professor Oak requested Brock to take classes of Pokémon Health Advisory Subject at Pallet High. After hearing Ash got admitted there he accepted Oak's offer and took a part time job here as well as managing the Hospital in Lillycove. This is a reason why everyone in the class including Professor Oak always praises him for his hard work.

"So, Everyone, Have you collected the Nunab Berries I told you to?" "Yes." Everyone nodded in unison. "Typical prep-class" Brock said knowing they answered like normal school students. But no way they were normal.

"Hey Doc, Can ya give me more rare candy, My Ramparados doesn't seem stronger no matter how hard we train." "No way, Nathan, I can't give you one." "Hey Doc, can ya fetch me some Hyper Potions, I can't seem to win against those Cerulean thugs on my way to home. "

"Never, Joch, don't fight with thugs, if you even do so , THEN USE ALL YOUR POKÉMON RATHER THAN USING ONLY AERODACTYLE!" " Thanks for nothing *Women-lover*" Joch said the last word in his mind. " I wonder why I ended up in this school" Suddenly Ash shot a wink which gave Brock his answer.

"Don't worry Brock, I know how you feel." Ash spoke which only Brock heard. It was like Ash was speaking directly through his mind, since only he was hearing it.

"Telepathy?! When did you learn to use it?" Brock was shocked because he knew only Psychics knew how to use telepathy.

"I have a major source of aura did you forget?" Ash chuckled a bit and a small laugh came as he spoke those words. Like it was even hard for him to say them.

"Wait, Didn't you Aura Guardians only talk with Lucario and other fellow Aura Guardians?" Brock said through his mind. But Ash didn't hear it. He was confused. "Um, sorry I didn't hear it."

"Huh? Why?" Brock said in his mind again but Ash couldn't hear. "Uh… Sorry Brock I lied. I'm using a Bluetooth Communication device tugged on your collar." Ash said through the Bluetooth. "What?" Brock yelled in front of the class which made everyone confused. Brock sat down embarrassed of what he had done.

s

"Hey, Brock, How's it going with you and Nurse Joy?" "Very pleasant, We even had a date after duty yesterday.… wait, what do.. Wh" Brock backed away.

"I heard from Tracey that your relationship between your Nurse is developing day by day.." "Curse that Sketcher...! What are you doing lately, still made any decisions about taking that 'offer'..?" Brock asked with a straight tone.

"No, actually. I can't take it unless I win a league first... I'm still grateful to the Noland for it... But I can't take it." Ash said rather amusingly. Brock sighed.

. "An honest trainer, what can I hope more " He said as a proud face appeared. Yes, no matter how clumsy Ash was, he was always the most honest and courageous Pokemon Trainer there was. Or At least to Brock that is.

"How's going with the others?" Ash blurted out. "Meaning? " "I mean, how's Max and May? You go to Hoenn every two days a week don't you?"

"OH, Them... Max journeyed through Hoenn and Johto. He was about to head to Sinnoh but he changed his mind. He will be joining here in the next month. He is actually a little tiny bit curious and even tinsy more pissed off about why you ended up here rather than journeying through a new Region" Ash sheepishly smiled at this. To some certain people, Ash was like a hero and ideal trainer to follow. But the sudden turn of events caught many people off-guard. " ...And May... She is Hoenn's _Crowned Princess_." "What do you mean?" Ash was confused about the concept ' _Crowned Princess_ ' .

"She's the undefeated Top Coordinator of Hoenn for straight two years... And the Charming _Prince_ of the same region is... Drew Hayden..he was also named 'Uncrowned' because of not gaining the Top Coordinator Title of Hoenn. But he indeed won three to four Grand Festivals in other regions. But not once in Hoenn. " " That's rather natural. Drew was strong as a Coordinator but I'm surprised May's gone so far. As an apprentice she outstood me." Ash said with a proud smile. Brock sighed at him.

. "You don't get it, do you?" Brock crossed his arms. "Huh..?" Ash was confused. "You're hopeless... Drew and May are the Crowned Prince and Princess of Hoenn." "So what?" Ash had no idea what Brock was trying to say. "People don't say something like that without a reason. May and Drew's been going out often together." Ash now understood what he was saying. He stopped a bit then gave a smile.

. "That's great news. They both were fellow Coordinators and was very friendly to each other." Ash told Brock with a calm tone. Brock sighed. Although Ash never thought I'll of anyone's decision, especially his friends. Little did Brock and Ash both agree on a theory that despite Drew became May's Rival and best friend when they journeyed through Kanto, he was never the best option for her to be too friendly. Something never was right about him. Atleast to Ash and Brock. Maybe Max too. But what was dumfounding was that Ash didn't budge on it. Rather he smiled at it. Brock always wanted Ash to be with May. But it seemed his want can't be granted.

"What about Sarena?.." sighing Brock asked. Suddenly Ash felt his heart skip a bit. It was a worry.

Ever since Ash came from Kalos, Brock heard that this girl named Serena confessed her feelings to Ash after he arrived at Pallet Town. Ash was a bit dense. But things told Brock that something happened to Ash during Kalos which made Ash more mature, more smart, less idiot and more polite. It was like Ash became more aware of his surroundings. And unbelievable as it is, he knew a little bit about romance.

Since Brock was the expert, Ash had to come to him in these situations. After Brock's little inspection, it was clear to him that Ash Ketchum had a thing for the Serena girl. Yes, Ash had cared for every single female companion a lot. But to Brock, Serena by far, was the most important person in Ash's life after May.

May was equally dense as Ash was. And she was almost the same type of bigginer trainer Ash was. So, Ash mentored her with care. Pulled her out of the darkness and tought her how to love Pokemon and find her own dream.

Yes, there were some stumbles along the road but Ash never cared more dearly for any other girl since May. Until, the Serena girl. From what Brock heard, Serena was also clueless about her dream at first but then helped her become the Pokemon Performer she was proud of being.

And not only that, Brock had heard that Serena had even brought **Ash** from the **Darkness** when he fell apart after losing against the 8th Gym leader in Kalos. Ash had said that Serena had opened his eyes.

After taking Brock's advices, Ash took up the courage and finally accepted Serena realizes about his true feelings and had gone to Kalos later on. He also heard they got together and were dating.

But after Two years Ash came back to Pallet Town, completely changed. He had stayed at home for three months without doing anything and then suddenly out of the blue said that he would get himself admitted to this new Institution, built by the retired Professor.

But ever since Brock had not heard one word from him regarding Serena.

"Why isn't she here along with you?" Brock asked him out of curiosity. He never brought this up and he wanted to know.

"Sorry... But.. I can't actually tell you that Brock..." Brock was a bit surprised by this directed denial. But he seemed to have accepted this sort of reply. He felt a vibe that meant he didn't want to talk about it. He accepted what Ash had answered. it was maybe because the matter was his privacy. So Brock didn't pry further.

"If you say so... I hope you two get everything back to normal or fix whatever it is bugging you " Brock said, trying to relieve Ash a bit.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing, its a bit complicated." Ash sheepishly smiled at Brock. But Brock noticed something. Ash's eyes were too dead and sparkless. He never saw eyes like those. Was something wrong? Ash is acting strange the moment I brought Serena to the conversation.

'I should forget this' Brock erased that look in Ash's eyes from his memory forcefully. But maybe it wasn't actually possible.

"Nah, Don't worry about me... By the way ,I think I'll be going to Hoenn and Sinnoh the next month. " Why? " Brock asked out of curiosity.

" Dawn wanted a help from me about Pokémon battles occurring between some odd folks at Sinnoh. She said she wanted my help to solve that." "Yeah, she did inform me about it. But didn't knew it was serious." Brock said thinking a bit. "Well, if its a serious case then I have to battle my way to solve it!" Ash said in a determined attitude.

Brock was a bit confused. "I thought you quit battling two years ago."

As surprising as it sounded to people, it was true. Ash Ketchum, Top 16 in Kanto League, Orange League Champion, Top 8 in Johto League, Top 8 in Hoenn League, Semifinalist in Sinnoh League, Top 8 in Unova League, Runner's Up in Kalos League, despite all these honours beside his name, he had not once battled, nor trained for **Two** years straight.

When he was first asked why he had replied one thing, "I quit battling."

Yes... After a while he had joined at the academy and stated that he will become a fullfledged Pokemon Student first. Then he might wear the shoes and backpack to step foot onto a new Journey.

But the state was unmoved. He never once even thought about battling.

"Well, I'll try to maintain those words.. But if its a must then I can't back away." Ash said grinning.

"Then it's decided.." Brock had a decisive look. "Really? Awesome!" Ash exclaimed with joy. "I think I'll have a rough time convincing Prof. Oak about taking a month's leave." Brock's sweat dropped. Ash sighed thinking about his own. He too had to take a leave from the academy and go with Brock.

"Guess since I'm heading there on my free will. It can't be easy."

"Yeah..."

"Okay then see ya tomorrow." Brock said running down the stairs." He's in a hurry" Ash knew Brock had to go back to the hospital at Lillycove City as soon as possible. That's why he didn't stop him.

"Well it looks like I have to go as-" Ash had two frightened eyes as he saw something he wished he didn't see. "Pika pika! "

His buddy Pikachu was standing at the edge of the stairs with electricity flowing around him." I think ... I should take the other exit-" He stopped on his word seeing his buddy blocking his way. Soon electric shocks spread around Pikachu.

"PIKAAAAAAACCCHUUUUUUUUU!" " Should've wore rubber clothes." These was his last words after getting hit by a truck-load of Hundred volts of electricity.

e

"Sorry, Pikachu, I apologizing for the 100th time. Please don't be mad." "Pika pika pi..." Pikachu scoffed at him and pouted. Ash had no other choice but to use his secret weapon. "Pikachu... Look what I bought for you.." Ash had a pocket size ketchup hanging on his fingers.

Each time Ash moves it here and there Pikachu's greedy eyes would follow it. "Are you mad now?" Pikachu quickly shook his head and water dripped from his mouth. "Good.. Here." Ash tore the packet and gave it to Pikachu who started to daze through heaven as he devoured the ketchup inside. Ash's sweat dropped looking at Pikachu's reaction.

Soon as they reached their home, Ash went inside. "Mom, I'm back.. Hm," Ash gazed at the telephone. "I think I should call Dawn and let her know I'll be coming next month..." Ash thought for a while. " Maybe I should call May too. She's maybe busy but I think its my duty to at least let her know I'll drop by after coming back from Sinnoh." Ash had his arms crossed. "After I take a bath..." Ash saw Pikachu fainted in too much joy through eating ketchup. 'He seems very weird sometimes.

...

...

...

"Hey, Pikachu you had fun with that ketchup?" Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in joy. "Good" Ash started to rub Pikachu's back."Chaaaa" Pikachu cooed in relaxation.

*I thought you quit battling*those words from Brock kept on roaming around Ash's mind.

*Why isn't she here along with you* Ash laughed a bit. 'You gotta be kidding...' Ash gave an answer of Brock's words.

*Hope you two get everything back to normal* 'those words are meaningless'

 _ ***Quit battling,**_ _ **why**_ _ **isn't she here**_ _ **along**_ _ **with you,**_ _ **Hope you two get everything back to normal,**_ _ **Why isn't she here, quit battling, normal, quit, with you... What about Serena?**_ _ *****_ words spun around Ash's head. Making him unable to resist anymore.

"Why..." Ash looked down on the shallow water.

" **Because you are** **irredeemable**..." A voice suddenly sprung inside his head. Ash gritted his teeth. "Pika pi?" Pikachu was confused feeling Ash stop rubbing his back. "Oh, Sorry Pikachu, I'll start again." Ash swept the thoughts away and started to rub Pikachu's back again. "That dream..." Ash remembered a dream he had a few days ago. A hazy dream where he saw a tower falling apart and brick by brick was vanishing away. Then he saw two person standing in front of each other with spears and swords stabbed inside them. They both turned to him as the tower fell upon them.

Suddenly that dream vanished that night in his sleep. Everything blacked out and to that dream, came a girl.. Ash could only see her smile daggering on him.

"I wonder what dream that was... Maybe because of being a heir to the Aura Guardian, I had that sort of a dream but... She... She never stops coming..." Ash swept away that thought for then and stood up.

"C'mon, Pikachu, its time to get up. Or else you'll get a cold." "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

...

...

...

It was almost evening when Ash and Pikachu got out of bath. They were all red panting, for staying in the hot refreshing bath for far too long. As Ash was getting into his pajamas, he remembered something.

'Oh yeah, I have to call them.' Ash got out of the bathroom and quickly got himself dried up and dressed up. Pikachu also got dried up using a hair drier.

"I never thought he was able to use that..." Ash a bit amazed at the yellow mouse who recently dried his fur holding the hair dryer with two arms.

" Well, for a Pokémon he got brains." "Pika?" Pikachu shot a death glare at Ash who sheepishly smiled. "Now," Ash got to his Poke-phone and dialed down Dawn's number. "Here goes nothing.." Ash called the number.

"Hello?" Ash heard Dawn's voice.

"Um, hey." It seemed the moment Ash spoke up saying 'hey' Dawn recognized it.

"About time, you called." Her voice said through the phone with an angered voice. Ash gulped at it.

"I was busy with classes." Ash had an apologetic tone in his words.

"I can't even believe you started going to classes. Ash Ketchum? The stubborn trainer? Who never had a interest in studying in a school is now suddenly going to classes? Its almost impossible for me to believe." Ash sighed at Dawn's words and for her disbelief. She heard the news quite a while from now. Yet every time they chatted (Once a Month, Twice this month including tonight), She becomes obliviated and attacks Ash with disbeliefs or such. She could'nt have forgotten it as she talks with Brock but since she is far more busier and always getting calls and orders at her door, remembering something so unusual in this world(to her, it was at that level of awkwardness)

And Yup, she was on the road of becoming both Sinnoh's Top Coordinator and Pokemon Fashion Expert there.

Not only that but she had got many job offers, even from Kalos, the Region where fashion is at it's triumph.

But for the sake of her best friends she stayed at Sinnoh, competing in Contests, the Grand Festivals (Won two grand festivals back to back) and Pokemon Fashion Contest in Just Sinnoh. She never had plans to go so far.

"Its hard to _believe_ you have a rough time _believing_ that. When was the last time I said that classes were boring." Ash tried to reason with her.

"Three weeks ago, when we last talked on the phone." Ash's sweat dropped in embarrassment. He forgot about it.

"Hehe, did I?"

"Yeah. By the way, its been too long we haven't talked in person. When will you come to Sinnoh, its getting awfully boring here with all these works. And I thought you were gonna help me manage these brawls at the local areas. They are killing me with orders and fighting about who will get their Pokemon to be serviced first. I've already accepted dozens of orders this month. But they keep coming. I need all the help I can get." Dawn seemed very disappointed. Ash smirked.

"Fortunately, I planned on visiting there next month." Ash gave an answer which made Dawn squeal in excitement.

"Really? When?" She didn't seem to catch the phrase 'next month'. "Next month." "NEXT MONTH! WHY NOT TOMORROW!?" Ash pulled away the phone to save his ears from the loud voice.

"I have classes... I can't come right away." Dawn seemed to be silent for some moments. "Hey, Dawn, you there?" Ash was a bit worried. Finally she spoke.

"Hey, Ash, Wanna tell me something?" Dawn's voice changed a bit.

"What?" Ash knew something was wrong.

"What are you doing?" Her question kind of shocked Ash. Pikachu who came to him was a bit surprised with how Ash was tilt. She then continued,

"You're doing these classes for an excuse, right. An excuse to keep yourself hidden for sometime." Dawn's question caught Ash off guard. "I know what's going through you, you could've told me sooner. Sarena's-" Dawn's voice stopped a bit then changed the subject, " ... No... Whatever, Thanks for at least coming to visit us. Mom would be very pleased. Since everytime Mom and I invited you, you'd say 'yeah, I'll visit someday' BUT NEVER DID. Please...just come this time, okay?" Dawn's voice waited for an answer.

"Okay," Ash warmly said. Dawn's voice giggled a bit through the phone.

"Okay, bye." "Bye," Ash cut off the line.

He sighed a heavy breath. "Sorry, Pikachu, you must've been worried" "Pika!" "Now, May... Hm, its been long since I last talked to her. " Ash dialed down May's number on the keypad. "Good thing I heard she still has her previous number." Ash dialed the call button. Soon, the call was received. "Hello, Ma-" Suddenly Ash heard beep sounds as the phone was cut off... "Why..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **What's happened to May? Why did she cut off the line without saying a single word? What is the reason of Ash to suddenly drop out from becoming Pokémon Master? Lot's of questions. Stay tuned for the next chapters, and don't forget to review folks.**

 **BTW... This may be a bit awekward but please do tell how was my Cover Image for this fic.**

 **I created it spending hours of non-stop focusing.** **...** **And other than that,** **this is my first fanfiction. So, there maybe some faults, so don't be bothered to criticise.**

 **~ Wielders drawn back their swords**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello there everyone. In the previous chapter you guys were sinking in a sea of questions. But its not done yet. More mysteries to come, so will come untold emotions. Keep reading and Enjoy**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

Pokemon Fanfiction:_

Pokemon Fanfiction : Lost Foundation

Chapter 2: Returning...

"Hello, Ma-" Ash soon heard that *beep beep beep* sound which got him speechless. It was confusing why May cut the line out. "What's the matter with her? She never called me and now cut off when I give a call.." Ash sighed out of tiredness. " It seems the world changed a lot since I started going to classes." He said after sitting on the lobby.

Ash suddenly thought about what Dawn said. " She was right, I am keeping myself hidden. Maybe going to classes were actually an excuse for me... I can't actually forgive myself for what happened in Kalos..."

"Pika pi?" Pikachu was confused. So he tuged Ash's jacket but failed to catch attention.

"Why can't I..? " Ash was in his thoughts

"Pika piii!?" Pikachu started to feel irritated as well by Ash.

"Because I was the cause..." "Pika!" Pikachu suddenly smacked Ash's face with an Iron Tail which made Ash flew yards back and crash into the door of the store room.

"Hey, What's happening here?!" Mrs. Ketchum rushed towards the corridor. "Huh?" She was surprised to see Ash knocked out cold with Pikachu in a apologetic face. "Pikachu, How many times will I tell you to go easy on him. He's still my 14 years old baby." Mrs. Ketchum scolded Pikachu.

Pikachu suddenly showed his puppy dog eyes with water in them. "Aw.. Sorry Pikachu I didn't want to heart your feelings. You are also my little baby." She lifted Pikachu up giving him a hug. Pikachu accepted it happily. "Now, give him this plate of ramen when he comes back to his consciousness. " Pika pi..." Pikachu gave a nod.

* * *

The next day,

"Hey, Brock." Ash greeted Brock as he came to the school a little while ago. "Hey As- What the hell happened?!" Brock was seriously shocked to see Ash having a bandage tied around his forehead. Ash sighed sheepishly.

"Um, long story, All I can say is this guy's responsible for this." Ash pointed out at the yellow mouse pokemon who was pouting through anger. Ash glared at Pikachu which got him to behave.

"Why did you bring him here?" It was unallowed for Pokemons to be inside the school campus. They were allowed to be held inside pokeballs and brought outside when there's a practical.

"That's why I want you to take care of him since you're the teacher here." Ash had a point. Teachers were allowed to bring out pokemons but of course at a limit or of an emergency.

"Well, I owe you several times while we were at journeying." Brock remembered how Ash helped him to set foot over the outside world, helping him to become who he is right now.

"Thanks Brock! You're the best!" Ash gave Pikachu to Brock. "Pika pi." "No I'm not signing Brock as your baby-sitter." "Chaaa" Pikachu seemed awfully relieved.

"Why does he have such a relieved face?" Brock was a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Brock, but don't get the wrong idea, And if he gets too cocky, then give him some ketchup. He's mad for it!" Ash ran down the hall way to his class. "So, its just you and me." Brock said. Pikachu pouted. "..and Pikachu."Pikachu sighed.

* * *

Somewhere at the Johto region...

"Damn it... Where am I?" A figure was on his knees. "Why am I sent to this generation...?... Nothing makes sense..." The figure's cloths were badly torn off. "Is this why I'm brought here?" The figure looked through the sky. He touched his bare chest, looking for any marks or wounds. "And I thought I was already dead..." The figure had a smile to his face as he looked up towards the sky.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Ash attended several classes and other activities to finish his works for the next month's leave. "Ash, Its so good that The Professor gave both of us permission to go to Sinnoh-" Brock stopped as he saw a tired Ash standing in front of him. "Ash? You okay?" 'Damn, he's got all sucked out doing all these works.' Brock felt pity for him.

."Don't worry, I'm fine. Just going to finish the last lesson then all will be okay and good to go." Ash was hampering. "I think you need some rest." "Nah, I'll be fine." Ash continued to walk his way to his class.

"He's been hard-worked since he became a trainer. But he was always hyped. Now, all I see is a tired, overwhelmed school student who won the Orange league and the First Tourney." Brock sighed of amazement. "Guess, I have to finish my work too." Brock went to his office then suddenly a phone call came in.

"Hello?"

"Brock, its me, Dawn."

"What is it?"

"Um, its about Ash..."

Brock then listened to Dawn as time passed by while on the other side Ash finishing his last prepared lesson.

* * *

The Day of Arrival at Sinnoh..

Ash and Brock soon started for Sinnoh by taking a ship and right now they were near the region as they saw various starlies in the sky and gorbisses at the ocean swimming with lots of huntails. It was preety unique for Gorbisses and Huntails appear in Sinnoh along side Hoenn. As they reached their way at the port of Laumellow City.

[Laumellow City was built to give residual rights for the foreign people who started to live here in Sinnoh, effectively overpopulating the area.

It was built cutting of a small portion of the Lakefront Forrest]

Soon they were asked to grab their luggage and head down to the port of Laumellow City. "I can't believe Sinnoh's become much more bigger as a region. Laumellow City is a new-built city, huh" Ash said with much exclamation.

"Yeah, It has a ship port which is the third port built in Sinnoh." Brock said. Several bidoof suddenly surrounded them. Ash petted them. Pikachu shook tails.

"So where should we stop? Right at Dawn's place?" "No before that, let's meet Laumellow City's Gym leader." Brock told Ash. Ash could say Brock had a grin in his words. Ash was confused for some time then decided to go where Brock was planning to lead him to. "Lead the way, Doctor." Ash said clearing the path.

"You'll be amazed to see what I'm going to show you." Ash was confused enough to understand what he's trying to show him. "Don't know where you'll lead me, just don't try to sell me off to some thugs or get me abducted." Ash said in a teasing manner.

"Don't worry, even if I did so, I'll be either jabbed or get shocked by 10,000 volts." Brock said looking at Pikachu. Soon both Ash and Brock laughed at the fact of Brock's experiences.

It was Half an hour since they arrived at the city. Soon, they made it in front of Laumellow City gym after taking their luggage at the Pokémon Centre. They also requested Nurse Joy to let them keep their bags here while they check the city. Thanks to Brock who every Nurse joy knew of, she did not complain, rather let them permission to sleep the night their. It was time as they came to the gym's gate as Ash became very nostalgic.

"So this is Laumellow City. Hm, if its a gym next to the port then I bet its a water type." Ash said while getting in. He could face see a slight smirk on Brock's face. When Ash went inside the gym he was taken aback.

"Wake?!"

* * *

Ash was extremely surprised to see Wake in the gym. "Hey yo, its the one and only Crasher Wake." Wake gave a common greeting like he always did.

"Weren't you in...?" "Yeah, I moved in here to Laumellow City.." Wake answered before Ash could finish.

"But you were in the elite 4! Why come to this gym?" Both Brock and Wake laughed out.

"Yeah, surprised to see him here?" Brock said smirking. "You see, this what happens when you push yourself inside a four-walls. A lot has change, Ash." Brock told him.

"Yeah, Righto, I was in the elite 4, months after you beat me in that gym battle we had, I was really prepared and beated a member to get in..." Wake said with not a glint of confidence. "Yeah, I know that.." "But you see, not more than 1 year passed off my carrier, I got my ass kicked by a fellow trainer and he took away my post as the 2nd member of the Elite 4." Wake said with an embarrassed smile in his face.

"He beat you? But you were on the top off your game. You even beat Laura of the Johto Elite 4. " "Yeah, those memories were astounding." Wake said sheepishly. "Then who-" When Ash was about to ask him the crucial question, Wake already gave an answer,

"Barry..."

Wake had an embarrassed tone. "B..Barry?" "Pika?" Both Ash and Pikachu where surprised. Ash was silent for some seconds finding himself in a world of awe. "Ash..." Brock knew why he was so silent. Because Ash was clueless about what's happened in the previous two years.

"Wake... Tell me, how did he beat you?" Ash asked with anticipation. Wake and Brock both looked at each other. Wake became a bit upset.

"He beat me in my own game... using Water type Pokemons only.." Ash's mind went through several thoughts. 'Just how much strong has Barry become..., Wake was second most powerful Water type trainer. Other than Wallace... ' Ash was completely unaware of the events occurred during the previous two years.

"You see, Ash, binding yourself on four-walls doesn't let you reach the peak. You were in the dark when it came to several events occurred in the world in just two years. " I get what you're saying..." Ash said looking down. Brock gave a fake-ish smile. 'This is just the beginning... Just wait till you reach Hoenn.'

"Did you say something Brock?" Ash asked. "Nothing.."

"Oh, so Wake how come Barry was able to beat you in a one on match of water types. " He was well trained, kiddo. I saw something incredible in him. Well, his Pokemons were good but his Empolion was hundred times stronger than it was three years ago." " He even broke Wake's Mega Slowbro's ultimate defense state." Brock added.

Ash seemed to have underestimated Barry these days in the past. But now he realizes how much close Barry's gone to reaching his goal to beat Cynthia and complete a stage towards becoming a Pokémon Master.

"Ash, You could've done well in the leagues and challanges as expected, but you slided away from it." Wake told Ash. Ash was a bit shocked. "Wake knows you've stopped journeying, exploring and challenging leagues for a long time,.. In fact, everybody knows, the ones you challenged, inspired, won against and the ones who took an eye on you for your talent,.." Brock's words seemed to hit Ash effectively.

Ash started to think back how many gym leader he faced, how many people he befriended and the ones he inspired and got inspiration from., "Whatever, all of them knows about you quitting your battling for years." Brock's words showed Ash about the outside world's curiosity and acknowledgeable truths. But,

"sorry, guys, I have lot too many reasons to back away for sometime. Ash walked away from the gym. " Ash wait!" Brock followed him out. "Who knows what that kid's thinking.." Wake sighed.

* * *

It was soon Brock caught up with Ash on the road to Dawn's house in Twinleaf town. Brock was silent and didn't talk to Ash at all. Because he was uncertain of Ash's situation. After all that talk back at Laumellow gym, Brock couldn't muster up the courage to talk to him whilethey were on their way to Twinleaf town. But he finally got to hear Ash speak a few words.

"We're here... Twinleaf town." Ash's pace rose gradually so did Brock's as they made their way to the door of the well known Top Coordinator. But before they could knock the door already opened. "Welcome back..."

A feminine voice greeted warmly before lending a hand forward to him. "Come in, Ash Ketchum." Ash got completely stunned as Brock coughed in confusion. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu greeted back. "You don't have to act all drama towards him, Dawn." Brock told her after a sweat dropped. "Aww, I just wanted to warmly greet him since he came to my house after two years." Dawn pouted in a bit anger against Brock. Ash suddenly burst in laughter.

"Seriously, Mrs. Bertlitz, You were no less than the best. Nicely put up, Brock. I never knew you and Dawn would make Mrs. Bertlitz in for the act. And Mrs. Bertlitz, You're looking awesome. I never saw you untie your hair like that. I must say, Brock, you and Dawn make up-ed her just like Dawn, but how did you two made her look awesome. It must've been your skill, or Dawn's." Ash's every word struck through the girl who was at the door. "Pika pi..." Pikachu felt danger and went down from Ash's shoulder. Brock thought to himself of how much dense Ash really was.

The girl's face became tomato-red. "Ash KETCHUM! How dare you not recognize me!? And what do you mean by make up? And what is it that my mom looks awesome today? Does the at mean you think she looks horrible all other days without makeup? And make up? REALLY?"

"Uh, Dawn… is that you?" Ash's heart started to pound in fear of what consequences he will be facing in a moment. "Pika..." Pikachu sighed.. "It is ME! And you're dead!" Dawn dragged Ash inside the house gripping his collar. Ash looked towards Brock for for the slightest help. But he turned his bac giving a thumbs up. Ash awestruck as he went inside the darkness of the house. Pikachu went to Brock's shoulder.

"Hey, wanna go some where else?" "Chaaa!" He nodded. 'Its better not to go to that house, hm, anything interesting in littleroot town?"' Brock walked away as Ash out his name. "BROCKKKK!"

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

 **How on Earth did the underestimated Barry turned out to be a Elite 4 member in only 3 years? How much stronger has everyone else have become? What's awaiting for Ash in Hoenn?**

 **Stay tooned for all these answers. And please don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

 **Hello folks, The previous two chapters was a start-up and summary of the original story. The true story begins from here on. Lots** **of untold and unknown emotions will be in motion and uncertain and uncooperated feelings will turn to its shape. The story's true form will gradually unfold from here on. So enjoy. And Review about my story's cover photo too. It took me hours to make it.**

 **~ PokeWielders**

* * *

Pokemon Fanfiction : Lost Foundation

Chapter 3: Uncertainty...

It was black everywhere. The sky was covered with clouds. Not even an inch of the sun could be seen. Ash and his buddy, Pikachu was standing at the middle of a dead field. Ash nor Pikachu could understand the atmosphere. It wasn't a normal cloudy day. The atmosphere seemed much different and uncomfortable. The air seemed polluted for them to breath in.

"Where on Earth are we?" Ash turned to every direction but failed to find any clues. "How are we gonna get out of this, Pikachu?" Ash seemed to in a tensed situation.

" _ **We**_?"

Ash suddenly heard a voice, a voice which was really familiar and feminine. _**"I forgot, You always depend on others even on Pikachu. You still don't have any confidence in yourself. How pitiful... "**_ The voice etched through Ash's ears. Ash wanted to turn around to the voice but he was too afraid to do so. But then,

" _ **How about now? There's no Pikachu anymore."**_ The voice gave a grin.

Ash's heart sunk seeing that Pikachu disappeared in front of him. Ash suddenly got tilt and unable to speak. "Why can't I talk...Pikachu..." Ash was terrified with the situation he's in. Suddenly he felt chills down his spine as something grabbed his back tightly.

 _ **"Well, don't worry... you have me...**_ " The voice whispered into his ears, tugging onto his vest.

Back to real world,

"NO!"Yelling out, not that he woke himself up but also his pal Pikachu. " Pika?" Ash's eyes were worn out as he still had a glint of fright even after seeing Pikachu. He grabbed onto the furry yellow mouse-pokemon and tried to wash his fear away.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu started to feel uncomfortable because Ash was tightening his grip every moment. Pikachu was about to give a Thunder Boult attack but then he realized his trainer was really frightened. So, he endured it and licked Ash's arm, trying to bring some warmth in Ash.

"Ash?!" Worriedly, Dawn came slamming the door open, she had a ton of tension in her eyes. Pikachu could see it. Dawn was speechless. By seeing Ash grabbing onto Pikachu like that, she could only visualize a terribly frightened little boy grabbing tightly onto his teddy bear after seeing a bad dream. He was shaking, terrified by the nightmare.

"Ash…?" Dawn was a bit frightened too. Because she never saw him that way. The jolly, stubborn, hyped Ash disappeared suddenly in her eyes. Now she saw a different, more like scared, shackled Ash.

Dawn didn't know what to do. Ash just held Pikachu and murmured some words like," _ **sorry, forgive me, not Pikachu , i'll Never battle etc."**_ Dawn knew she can't make him talk. So she did the best she could. She sat beside Ash who was holding Pikachu and out of nowhere hugged him warmly.

'What did I do...?' Dawn was at a lost. She had no idea what she did. Now, she's struggling to find words to give him less pressure. "There's nothing to be afraid of Ash, everything's fine. Pikachu's right here, with you.. We're with you always. And whatever you saw was a bad dream." Dawn rubbed Ash's hair in order to comfort him.

'WHAT AM I DOING!? These are like what a mom tells her kid... I'm an idiot.' Dawn thought in her mind, cursing herself for eternity. As time pass by, questions comes up dramatically. But then she realized, that that wasn't the time for her to think those things. Right then, the only thing mattered to her was to comfort Ash. So, she just hugged onto him telling him indirectly that she'd never let go of him.

"HEY! I JUST HEARD...a...noise.."coming inside Ash's room, Brock was speechless for a second after seeing Dawn hugging onto Ash. " wha-... Brock suddenly saw tears fell on the bed sheet. "Pika pi?" Pikachu stared at Ash with worried eyes.

"Ash..." Brock and Pikachu was confused, Brock did know something was wrong. Dawn told Brock with a sign that she would explain him later. Brock nodded in agreeing with what she said... For the time being, they would focus on Ash getting better.

Morning, Around 7.30 am

Ash woke up tired. The first thing he saw was Pikachu's butt as he was sitting on Ash's face. "Another nightmare?"Ash blurted it out which got Pikachu furious. And then, *ZAP!* Ash found himself burned to a barbeque. " what's new..." He glared at Pikachu who seemed to smirk. Soon Ash got himself out from his sleeping pajamas and wore his original clothes. Both him and Pikachu Brushed their teeth and went downstairs afterwards.

Downstairs,

As they went downstairs, Ash and Pikachu saw Dawn and Brock sitting at the living room. "Hey, guys" Ash greeted them, "Good Morning.." Ash sat down with them.

"Good Morning, Had a good rest?" Dawn asked placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Yeah, you guys?" "Yeah, we're fine." Although Dawn and Brock said that, Ash knew they didn't rest well. Both of them had circles under their eyes."Sorry about last night. I got too carried away with the crying. " Ash sheepishly smiled.

"What dream did you saw, Ash?" Dawn asked him as both she and Brock was curious about it. Ash was like a statue for a moment. But then he gave them a reassuring smile

"Just a bad dream. Nothing serious. I'm fine now." Dawn and Brock still weren't satisfied with that, but went with it. Pikachu jumped off from Ash's shoulder running towards a room looking for the kitchen.

"Hey Pikachu, wait up!" Ash followed Pikachu so that Pikachu wouldn't cause any trouble.

"OH NO! NOT THAT ROOM!" 'That room's a mess and there's-' Dawn sprinted passed Ash as he fell behind with awestruck.

"She's fast." Both Ash and Brock said in unison. As as soon catches up with Dawn at the corridor, Both heard a loud noise and a scream from Pikachu. "Pikachu?" Ash and Dawn saw as Pikachu came out of the room, dancing with swirling eyes. But what caught more attention was a little pink clothing hanging on one of his ears.

"Is that..a" Ash was speechless as Dawn's face turned red as she ran to Pikachu pulling the clothing back,

"Pikachu, give it back, that's my underwe-" Dawn's face became red hot as she stared back at Ash who just stood there with a beet-red blush on his face,completely speechless. "Close your eyes! Pervert!"

After a few minutes, Ash came with a confused Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash had a five finger slap mark on his left cheek which confused both Brock and Pikachu. Dawn came smiling sheepishly at them as she sat on the chair again as usual. Ash just stared down.

"What happened there?" Brock asked. "I just got scarred for life." Ash said to Brock still looking down. He knew he can never forget what he saw back there even he forces himself to. "Why?" Brock asked him.

"Uh... Brock, some things should rather be a secret." Dawn told him. She had a blush on her face. Brock's sweatdropped as he was confused for the time-being.

After a few minutes of silence Ash remembered something,"Oh, and also, thanks Dawn, for helping last night. It was dumb of me to cry for just a bad dream." He gave a smile which caught Dawn off-guard.

"No no no no, thawasnothing,that'swhatfriendsfor, right? So...don't thank me." Dawn was tomato-red in embarrassment. "Uh... Okay." Ash was confused. Brock on the other hand gave a devilish smirk after seeing Dawn. "Youth is wonderful"

"So, Dawn, Where's Joanna?" Ash asked while having a bite of a biscuit. "Pika!" Pikachu on the other end somehow found ketchup as he licked the packet without opening it.

Dawn's sweat dropped after seeing Pikachu Then she replied to Ash's question,"Mom? She went to some work at Sandgem City. Professor Rowan called her." Dawn took a sip of coffee while telling so. Ash also took his cup and took a sip after finishing the biscuit.

"Wanna go to Hoenn?"

Brock's sudden question to Dawn made Ash cough and spill his coffee. "Already? But we just got here after a long journey!" Ash said out of idleness. "Ash! You spilled your coffee!" Dawn also gave a glare."Oh, Sorry. I'll clean it up right away." Saying that, Ash used his handkerchief to clean it.

"So, Brock, right now?" Dawn asked as she was confused 'cause the fact that Brock and Ash just got here.

L"No, I was joking. We'll finish the work first, the reason why we're here. Then we'll head to Hoenn, at my new place, if you agree to it." Brock told her the details and right away she gave an answer,

"Of course, I can't just give up the opportunity to hang out with you guys and journey like we used to. And us, three, after almost 4 years! How can I not take the offer?" Dawn seemed pretty excited about going on a journey with her three best pals.

"So, Dawn, why did you call me to come here?" Ash asked to get the topic on play. "You see Ash, my mom has become a distributed well-wisher.." Dawn's sweat dropped while saying that. That word just went over Ash's head. "Distributed… what?" Ash was fully confused about it.

"Dawn meant that Joanna's going to be a Pokémon Welfare Minister at the Sinnoh Region." Brock helped Dawn by saying the right word for her. "WHAT!? Is that true, Dawn?" She nodded halfly and continued, "She's not actually the Pokémon Welfare Minister yet. She's in the Election." "So, what does this has to do with the subject?" Ash was eager to know.

"You see , Mom's a bit busy now. Because other than the election, she's helping some old folks about stopping some hooligans who are making rampage over the last few months on the Central cities of Sinnoh." Dawn felt a bit worried about it. "You mean, Around Hearthome and Eterna?" Ash asked while Brock nodded and complied,

"I happened to hear that some people are making rampages on those cities, something about giving everyone equal including Pokémon." "What do they really want? And what does that even mean?" Ash became thoughtful.

"Dawn, you should know the details right?" Brock asked her taking a sip of coffee. "Actually, about that, I never confronted any of them and didn't hear a single word from Mom about their goal." Dawn sheepishly smiled. Ash and Brock got dumbfounded.

"So, what now? We can't confront them head on without knowing their wants." Ash told them which caught Dawn awestruck. "You really did change. I remember the last time anyone did a crime you would swoop to that place and challenge him at a Pokémon battle."

'Uh.. I did? Wasn't that only because of Team Rocket stealing Pikachu away." Ash corrected him.

"Other than that you did fight Team Magma and Team Aqua to save Groudon and Kyorge." Brock told him while Dawn agreed with him. Ash started to feel like a genuine topic of their conversation."Yeah, not to mention about stopping Team Galactic. " Dawn reminded Brock

. "Oh yeah, he was really stubborn back then. Not knowing what to do, he just jumped in and fought them back." He was clueless,"

" And dumb,

"And also dense,"

"Not to mention, air-headed,"

"Yep, true said."

Ash started to feel like he was one sided, handicapped by the two fellow companions. "Aww come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hoenn at an Unknown area,

"Professor Austin, Are you really that much eager about this project?" A voice asked a man with a white lab coat. "Of course! This is going to my greatest project ever! While the revels deal with helping pokemon about their freedom and rights, I'll take over the ultimate Pokemon Project that my senior Pokemon Elm spent years. The Ultimate Evolution chain! The Revolution of Team X." With that the Professor gave a laughter and a confident grin which made the other guy a bit afraid of him.

'I wonder what this psychological wierdo will come up with' he thought to his mind after getting goose bumps from the Prof.

* * *

An hour later in Sinnoh,

It was soon that they decided to head to Rowan's lab where Joanna is, as Ash and Brock even Pikachu found Dawn pointless from their perspective. So they were on their way to Sandgem town, along the town route starting from Twinleaf.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Mom didn't even say an alphabet about their profile." Dawn blurted out everything which revealed that she was empty headed about the matter while following the other two.

"Why call us?" "Pi? "This is the reason why I'm getting your help." Dawn said pouted and embarrassed about herself. "Well, Joanna didn't appoint you for nothing. So, you got a plus point that we still believe that." Ash said to her giving a look of disappointment. Dawn hissed back at Ash which got him a bit scared.

"Hey, Brock, mind telling me, how did Dawn become a leading star in Sinnoh like you told me yesterday? She seems clumsier than ever," Ash whispered to Brock, "And, she's even scarier with that grown up look." Ash blurted out.

"You think so too?" Brock asked Ash as Both of them looked back at Dawn who continued with her glare at them while cuddling with Pikachu who seemed rather comfortable. "You see Ash... I'll tell you a sad truth about humans." He placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

" _As a boy, you still have years to grow up than a girl. To Dawn and me, you're just a..._ _ **kid..."**_ The last word just rung through Ash's ears a thousand of times in just one second. "Pika" Pikachu gave a sigh as he went down from Ash's shoulder. "Huh? What now?" Brock was confused.

Slowly Ash's eyes became pale, his voice dried up as all his confidence fell under a gutter. "Oh... I uh.." Brock didn't know Ash would take it that badly.

Dawn was a bit confused with Ash's sudden break in pace. "What happened? What happened Pikachu?" Dawn asked Pikachu who pointed towards Brock. Dawn saw Ash rolling circles with his finger over the sand at a corner. "I uh," Brock whispered Dawn to her ears as she cupped her mouth with her hands. "That was harsh, Brock! Ash is a bit taller now. More than me,"

"Pika!" Pikachu gave a thumbs up to Dawn. Because with Dawn's words Ash's soul found light as he looked up to Dawn as an angel. He shed tears of joy,"You're the one that cares about m-" but before Ash could finish his line, Dawn's next words were above bitter,

"Although he hasn't become mature enough. He's still dense and stubborn like a... _ **kid..."**_ Brock quickly halted her and adviced her to look back at Ash. As she checked up on at Ash, she understood the weight of confidence dropped down severely of Ash. "Ash, I didn't mean to..." "Go away... I'll catch up with you guys later.." Ash had glint of water in his eyes. "Ash..."Dawn reached her hand to the heartbroken Ash, but then she was reminded of something.

'Why is my hand's getting all worked up to touch him? To comfort him when he feels sad... It shouldn't be like this.' As she said it through her mind, her hand was pulled back by her own will. She looked down a bit clenching her heart with her hand and then went away without saying a word. " What's up with her?" Brock became confused whether he'd fix her or his problem

. "Hey, Ash, stop being a... Whatever, c'mon, we're going to meet up with Joanna fast and help Dawn take care of the situation at Eterna City." After that, Ash stood up on his own. He scratched the back of his head,

"It sucks at a time like these." He sighed while saying so. "C'mon, let's get going." Ash called Pikachu to hop on to his shoulder after lending an arm. Pikachu gladly took upon the offer and went up to him. Both him and Pikachu ran towards the road leaving Brock behind. "Hey, Brock, hurry up, we have to catch up with Dawn too!" Brock smiled as Ash ran in front of him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"No matter how we describe Ash, we can't describe in words about how honest he becomes in these situations like these." Brock knew that this was one of the few things, Ash can't be compared with."wait up!"

* * *

At Lilycove Airport, in Hoenn,

A certain brunette reached her way from Unova to her home region, Hoenn. "Finally," she moved her hair from her eye's sight to behind her ears. 'Its been quite a long, I wonder what's everyone doing.' As she walked down the stairs of the airport, a vast number of news reporters and fan circles attacked her with questions and autograph notebooks. 'Ms. Maple, Can we ask a few questions, please?" As they were eagerly pushing her back with their mics. She gave a feint sigh and smiled at them. "Question away..."

* * *

 **Again, so many questions like, What was that dream that haunted Ash so much? What's becoming of Dawn that she's become so eager to help Ash yet held herself back? Will the tables turn and twisted emoemotions reveal as the brunette arrived at her home with lots of questions following behinbehind her? Keep reading and there will be a slight hint to all these questions.**

 **How was my 3rd chapter? I hope its fine enough to get vast number of readers' attention. And feel free to criticize. The more criticism, the more it develops to a higher level. Please, help me develop my story by reviewing a lot. Don't forget about my cover pic..**


	4. Chapter 4

**How was chapter 3? Even though I wrote it better and with more details about some dreams or should I say nightmares that Ash's having, still there's an answer to every mystery. Keep on reading and you'll find a common answer to all those questions in the story. There's going to be symptoms of pokemon battle from here. So, enjoy.**

 **Here's chapter 4.**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 4: Mysterious Egg and Drizzled Memory

It was soon that the gang (Ash, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu) set foot on the Sandgem Town and on their way to the Pokémon Laboratory. Their goal was to gain all the information they can get from Dawn's Mom, Joanna and Professor Rowan about the rebels and their strike. As they found the lab they entered without delaying,

Dawn was the first to enter and as soon as she entered, she started to search for her mother.

"Mom?" Dawn called her mother Joanna to know where she was. But to her disappointment no one replied back. As Ash and Brock entered and searched the Lab, they failed to find any people. There was only a few Pokémon like a Treeko, a Bagon, a Stirly, a Crogunk and a big Armaldo who seemed to be on guard duty at the Pikachu saw the Pokémons he ran to them. Ash followed Pikachu inside the garden

"Hey, Dawn, you found anyone there?" Brock asked Dawn as she wss coming out from Professor Rowan's living room. Brock hoped for a positive reply but Dawn shook her head.

"Hey, Ash, What about you?" Dawn asked Ash who was currently inside the garden.

Ash didn't reply an answer. He rather called them out to come inside the Garden. Dawn and Brock were confused why he called them all of a sudden. They thought that maybe Ash found Joanna and Professor Rowan or at least a clue of them.

"Hey, Ash, did you find something?" Dawn came to him after entering the garden. Brock tagged a moment later. Dawn looked at Ash as if he was gazing at the Armaldo in front of him with a lot attention. Pikachu on the other hand was playing with the others.

"Dawn, what's that Armaldo guarding? It seems to be under a lot pressure." Ash askedDawn as he saw the Armaldo sweating more as the time flows by. However, it stood still building up energy.

"Maybe he's guarding the Pokémon?" Dawn gave a guess. Although she wasn't much sure. Ash looked around but found nothing but those Pokémons. As Brock started to walk towards the bug type, Armaldo gave a growl stopping Brock at his track.

"Looks like rumors are right about Armaldo. When Armaldos are on duty or guarding something they do their job with ferocity." Brock still slowly walked towards Armaldo. As he went closest and Armaldo glaring at him, Brock touched its head and started rubbing it. With his other hand he brought out something from his pocket which alerted Armaldo. "Don't worry, its a Pokefruit." Brock fed the Pokefruit to Armaldo as it was enjoying the savory taste. Ash and Dawn just watched as Brock fed him more.

"No matter how angry it is, it was tired and weak for some unknown reason. So, as a Pokémon Doctor. its my job to treat Armaldo the best I can." Brock said to them. Ash gazed at Brock with sparkling eyes and Dawn was amazed.

"You're amazing, Brock." Ash complemented him."Yeah!" Dawn agreed with Ash."Pika pi! Pikachhuu!" Brock seemed to become embarrassed by their complement.

"So what's it guarding?" Ash asked Brock as he and Dawn came to him. "I don't know." Brock also was in the dark about it.

Armaldo happily looked at Brock giving him a bare hug. Brock almost got suffocated by the giant's hug. As it let go, it pushed a button at the wall of the garden. After that, a capsule opened from out of no where revealing an odd egg.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu was curious with the egg. It's was multicoloured. It had a dark colour in majority with a red stripes. "It looks very majestic." Dawn said as she gazed at it. Brock and Ash both were amazed to see how renowned the colour was. But Dawn could tell something was wrong by looking at their faces.

"I never saw a Pokémon egg like this before." Ash said while gazing at the egg, "I never even read about one." He added as his eyes were locked on to it.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"We saw various kinds of eggs, Shamen's, Manaphy's eggs, the rarest eggs we could see, and other than that I saw almost every Pokemon's eggs as I'm a Pokémon Doctor." Brock stated.

"So, you mean, this a new mysterious egg?" Dawn asked guessing. "Maybe, we don't know for sure." Brock replied back.

Ash didn't say anything, he was gazing at the egg for some unknown reason.

The egg glowed red in Ash's eyes as he saw images of a horror he had to face two years ago.

An image of him standing in a snowy mountain. He wasn't only standing, he was shaking. Not because of the breezy weather. But because of the sight in front of him..

 _ **"Ash..."**_

Ash's heart pounded like a steam roller. It hurt him intense pain as he fell on his knees. He even puked out his saliva like he was hit right through the chest.

"ASH!" Dawn and Brock knelt down and put an arm around his shoulder. Ash was just looking down, standing on his knees and his right hand clutching his heart.

"Ash? Are you alright?",

"Hey Ash… You okay?"

"Pika pi?"

"Ash?"

"Hey, Ash?"

Ash soon lost his consciousness and fell on the ground.

"ASH!"

* * *

Why do I try to forget, yet always end up remembering? Why can't I forget?

Why is that mountain always come before my eyes?

Why that voice screeches through my years?

Why won't it stop? Why can't you forgive me?

Why did you leave me like this, leaving me at a situation like this, scarring me for life?

Why do I still belief that there's a chance? Why is that chance is only to die?

Why can't I see you in person one more time, settle this terrible dream?

Why did you had the smallest doubt?

I swore I would never battle again, then why aren't you leaving my mind but only leaving you existence? Why won't you let me free…?

Why...?

* * *

"Ash!" Ash woke up and saw Brock and Dawn worriedly looking at him. With the rest of the Pokémon staring at him confused. Ash soon got up which made Dawn and Brock relieved. "Pika!" Pikachu jumped in joy as it cuddled into Ash's lap.

"Hey, Ash, what happened? You were falling on your knees and acting weird and the next minute you fell unconscious. " What made that happen?" Dawn also asked out of concern. Ash recollected the events that happened then he looked towards the egg pointing at it,

"I think, that egg has something to do with it." Ash said to them. But Dawn couldn't believe it."How?"

"When I gazed at the egg it was slowly consuming me, like I was getting addicted to the sight of it. Then, it suddenly glowed and sucked put my aura then, those image" Ash hesitated to even bring them.

"What image...?" Brock asked Ash. Ash then gave a sheepish smile.

"Nothing, more importantly, that egg isn't ordinary." Ash stated breathing heavily.

"But how can an egg do th-" Dawn was cut off by Brock as he explained her,

"Dawn, you saw how Ash was sweating more and more as seconds passed by. Just like Armaldo was sweating. However, its a 50-50 chance that the egg was responsible since we have no guarantee that Armaldo gazed at the egg like Ash did. Maybe, the garden's atmosphere has something to do with it. Who knows?" Brock told Dawn as she understood.

"Right now, we need to find Professor Rowan and Joanna." Brock further added. Both Ash and Dawn nodded.

* * *

In front of the lab,

"Sir, there's three people and several Pokémon inside the lab. Should we commence progress." A voice said to the woman standing behind him. "Do as you may." She replied back. "COMMENCE OPERATION!" With that the others behind him nodded.

* * *

Suddenly, the front door was slammed open. Hearing that slamming sound Ash, Dawn and Brock was alerted and went to the sight. As they reached their they saw numerous persons with black outfit, with an X stripe on their vest.

"Hands in the air!" They yelled after pointing guns at the gang. Pikachu glared at the strange group as electricity flowed around his body. To return it back several Houndours and Golbats including a Gabite came in front. "Pika..." Pikachu was enraged. But Ash signaled him not to fight.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Ash asked them while gazing at the garden not taking his eyes off of it. He felt like they were after something inside the lab and most probably it was that mysterious egg.

"Shut up and give us the egg." Brock, Dawn and Ash looked at each other and turned towards the group again. 'Guessed' Ash said to his mind before talking with them," Sorry but we can't give you our mudkip's egg." Ash said as Dawn and Brock smirked.

The group with guns fell confused. Because the egg they were after wasn't a mudkip's egg. They were whispering to each other if they came to the right place or not. Ash and the others were relieved that the lie of theirs worked. But then,

"Did you never see a liar in person?" A rough voice came from behind. The group was split apart as a man came walking through them. "Its obvious he's lying, that's why he has his eyes kept on that garden, guarding it."

'Shit.. Who is this guy?' Ash thought to himself. Dawn was a bit worried. Brock was figuring out a way to get through this. Pikachu was ready to go into action in any moment but Ash forbade him to.

Soon everyone was ready for what will happen in the next moment. The grunts ordered their pokemons. "Golbat, Air Cutter, Houndour, Shadow Ball!" "Piplup come on out and use bu-" Dawn was cut off by the next possible thing that happened.

"Glameow, Shadow Ball!"

A shadow ball attack destroyed the enemy's attack in an instant.

"Dawn!" A familiar voice called Dawn. "Mom?" Dawn saw her mother make an entry with Glameow. "Hey, that's Professor Rowan!" Brock notified them as Professor Rowan came as well. "Kids, Come with me!"

Rowan adviced everyone to follow him as Joanna pushed them forward. It seemed like they were in a hurry. They went inside the garden and locked the gates.

"Professor, why are they-"

"Sorry, Dawn, you'll have your answer later. But first, Ash, Brock and you must take the egg and run away from here." Ash was confused, so was Brock and Dawn. Professor Rowan was in a hurry as he gave the capsule to Dawn which contained the egg. Rowan pressed a switch which opened a secret doorway to outside. "All of you go, the Professor and I will take care of them." Joanna told Dawn and the others. "But-" "Go!" Joanna insisted. Dawn sighed and nodded.

"Mom. Be careful." With that, all three including Pikachu ran along the path of the doorway.

"Stop right there!" The man of the group before came barging in with his Gabite. "Gabite, Dragon Claw!" Rowan and Joanna just saw as the dragon type rushed towards them with Dragon Claw. But soon Gabite was blocked as Armaldo sent it flying using Mega Punch.

* * *

On the way,

"Hey, Dawn, will they be okay?" Ash asked her as she shook her head not finding an answer.

"Don't worry, they have a strong Armaldo at their side and there's a Crogunk as well. And knowing you're Mom, she'll be fine." Soon Brock stopped at his track. He feared for the worst possible outcome from here on,

"But for now, we have to figure out how to break through from here." Brock said after seeing a women grinning evilly with a Garchomp at her side."Shit...A Garchomp.." Ash greeted his teeth. "Oh no... Her earring..." Dawn pointed towards the earring of the woman"Hi, I'm Sandra, I hope we have a lot of fun from here on." She grinned even more as she had a mega crystal with her. "Garchomp... Mega Evolve"

* * *

 **How was this chapter? New Mysteries about the egg. And what will happen in the next chapter, will the miracle happen when Ash will be forced to battle or something else will take place. Well, keep on reading and don't forget to review for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! After a long time, I've written Chapter Five. Chapter Five will descover some new problems for the Gang to encounter. So lot of suspense are awaiting for next time. Enjoy Reading and Review as well.**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction:Lost Foundation

Chapter 5: Snowdrops,

"Garchomp…Mega Evolve" with those last two Earth, Ash's heart sunk as time started to flow slowly. He saw Dawn slowly bringing out any Pokémon she could reach from her belt. Brock was about to command his fortress, And Pikachu was ready for action. He knew if only he brought Charizard or Sceptile or if his Greninja came back, he could've done something. But that wasn't true, as much as he had doubt about his winning, he also had a burden to bear. His mind thought there was no way to escape but battle. But his body worked differently. His body pulled him back, not letting him to battle.

Soon as the time was at the edge of starting at a normal speed. Ash was frustrated whether he had to battle or not. Because he knew what would happen if he did so. All this frustration suddenly vanished with one sentence, " _Let me help_ ,"

* * *

Ash's POV,

It was a overcasting day. The rays of the sun did not illilluminate. Soon it would rain. Pikachu ran towards the nearest big tree where we could take shelter. Seeing him run like that I couldn't help but move. On the way, as I ran down the forest's grassy way, I saw a Ralts. It was quite badly hurt. The wounds it had wasn't ordinary, more likely it was tortured. Seeing it laying half dead at the edge made me feel sad. I couldn't stand there and move towards it. As I came closer, it looked at me. I saw anger, fear, doubt, rejection and confusion in its eyes. Usually, Ralts eyes are hidden under its hair. But this Ralts revealed them from hiding and looked straight at me. Even though it was wounded, it had anger towards me but I found this female Ralts eyes very beautiful.

Without a second thought I brought out a first aid and treated it. It growled at me, even biting me on my arm but I endured it. After treating the wounds it had, it gradually set its eyes upon me. Like it felt grateful. I thought that this was a minor meeting. So, after giving it a Pokefruit, I bade farewell.

But it stopped me by clutching my leg. It soon knocked out a pokeball and clicked the button, getting caught intentionally. From then, I knew that it showed its gratitude towards me by getting caught. And I was happy to have a new friend in my team, even though I had my difficulties.

* * *

"Garrr!* Garchmp roared out of pride as it Mega evolved. "Draco Meteor" Garchomp's rage rose as it powered up a Draco Meteor and attack and hit into the sky. In a moment, big fiery rocks like meteors fell from the sky towards Ash and the others. As the others stared at the meteor horrified about what would happen to them, the meteor made its way on the ground. The whole Area behind the lab exploded.

"What was that?" Joanna worriedly asked the Professor as he was being occupied with the Gabite problem. Joanna also knew that she had no time to think andso she just hoped for the best.

* * *

Somewhere in Eterna Forrest,

"Piplup! Whirlpo-" Dawn was about to give Piplup order but she was in shock as she found herself in Eterna Forrest. "Why are we- Ash! Brock!" Dawn yelled for them so that wherever they are they could hear. But they were right behind her.

"Dawn, don't yell, you're getting my eardrums get exploded" Ash scolded her while clearing his ears. Dawn apologized for not knowing. Brock seemed to be confused."How did we get here?" Brock asked Ash and Dawn. Dawn then thought about it. "Wait, how on Earth did we get here?" She panicked suddenly, unable to recall what happened at the moment when they were about to engage with Garchomp and its trainer.

"Kirilia, C'mon out." Ash brought out Kirilia from the Pokéball. As it was brought out , both Brock and Dawn was amazed. It was a rare Kirilia because it looked more majestic and had fine colour than the normal ones.

Dawn brought out her Pokedex,

" Kirilia, the Psychic type Pokémon. It is also called the Emotion Pokemon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery. It is also very Loyal to its trainer and will react on any emotion he or she leases out **.** "

Dawn was pretty amazed to see a Kirilia after so long.

"Hey, Ash, what's its name?" Dawn asked

" _I'm a girl, Madam_." Kirilia said through telekinesis.

"Wow, how much powerful is that Kirilia, Ash? And when did you caught it.. I mean her.." Brock asked out of curiosity. Ash smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't caught it. I found her in the woods strayed and wounded. I treated her and she seemed to get caught by me intentionally. And, she's the one who teleported us here to safety."

Dawn and Brock both were happy she did. Because, they didn't know how they would defeat a Mega Garchomp head on. Everyone was grateful for what Kirilia did.

"Good thinking, Brock, by setting up a camp here." Ash and the others soon built a camp in the forest after finding a big space. It was essential for them to sit down and think of what they were gonna do with the egg. They knew that if the Professor gave them the responsibility of the egg, then that would mean the egg is special and very important for those who attacked.

* * *

Meanwhile, as all the Pokemons were brought out, everyone stared at the new companion Kirilia who rarely comes out of her Pokeball. Some also were surprised with Dawn's Dewott. It had evolved from the Oshawott from Unova. Brock's Fortress, Swampart and Crobat were new to Dewott, so was Dewott to them. Kirilia felt a bit shy and went inside her Pokeball without chatting with the others. Among Pokémons, her only friend was Pikachu but Pikachu wasn't alone there. So, in fear and confusion, she locked herself away from the other fellow pokemons.

"Hey, Guys, can I say something?" Ash asked the two and they nodded."Can, either of the two of you take care of the egg, this egg gives me goosebumps. And, I feel kinda uncomfortable.

"Of course, if you don't feel good, then we'll take care of it." Brock told Ash, Dawn nodded in agreement. Ash felt kind of a relieved after hearing it from them."There's no one but you guys that I can rely on..."

* * *

"Sir, we've lost to the two grown ups that were in the Lab... We were forced to retreat.." A grunt said through a little communication device.

The woman with the Garchomp smirked then smiled sheepishly, "Well, I can't blame you, they just teleported themselves somewhere in Eterna." She had a bit anger in her tone.

"Then we should go after them!"

"No, they are going to our second base. Its them coming to us, I'll tell the 2nd in Command to infiltrate them.. They can't escape from there that easily, my worries are they would teleport themselves again." The woman said to the grunt who agreed and cut off the line.

"Garchomp, C'mon, we need to get to Hearthome" She returned Garchomp and looked up to the sky."Soon this world will be changed anew..."

* * *

Later at night,

Everyone was sleeping in their sleeping bags as they were tired of the number of events they faced during the day. Everyone was sleeping soundly, even the Pokémons were brought out and were sleeping outside for the fresh air. Only Ash wasn't sleeping. He gazed upon the stars thinking about the past and future.

'I still can't recall why I had Ralts caught.. Because I thought I would stop catching Pokémons since I was quitting battle. Yet Ralts got caught...' Ash's head crumbled as he felt annoyed. "Why can't I be set free... Why can't I live a normal life without Pokémon...' Ash scratched his head gradually in search of an answer . Suddenly Kirilia got out of its Pokeball. ' _Master Ash..._ ' Kirilia had a questionable look.

' _I felt mental stress, is there anything I can do to help?'_ Kirilia asked on insisting. Ash laughed a bit. Then soon his smile faded.

'Tell me, Kirilia, what should I do? Should I continue my life as a regular usual Trainer, or, is it right to carry the burden which has cursed me for life...? What should I pick..?' Ash said through Kirilia's mind.

' _My apologies, Master, but I do not have or do wish to answer that question. All I can say is that everything depends on what situation you can abide by or what your mind thinks as the most probable choice. Even if you ask for an opinion, I cannot answer, as I do not know of such.'_

Ash sighed at Kirilia's answer. It was because, he was overwhelmed by the truth and bitterness of the answer. But he was also impressed by Kirilia's intelligence. Just as if he were talking to Sir Aaron's Lucario.

'Master, _if this is about Mistress Sa-'_

"Kirilia, it'd be better if you slept as well. I know that your energy was sucked away after using a risky move like teleport on all five of us, including yourself." Ash told Kirilia cutting her line.

Kirilia nodded to Ash, dropping the topic.

 _' One more thing, Master Ash, We Kirilias are not much weak to be tired after teleporting more than one person... The reason I am tired is that I felt an overwhelming presence among the five of us. It was essential to tell you about this. Please be cautious at all time.'_

Ash nodded to Kirilia understanding the fact. He was thinking about what she meant about overwhelming presence.

 _' And whatever decision you make, I will do my best to have you accomplish what you seek...Just as today'_

As Kirilia went back to her Pokeball, Ash were loaded with many questions and uncertainties. He looked up to the star-filled night sky. He only wished for an answer that could bring an end to all his confusion and miseries.

'Kirilia... Overwhelming Presence... Situation... The most Probable answer...? Kirilia, your answer just gave bloom to more questions. On top of that... You just increased my loneliness to a greater extent.' Ash sighed, underestimating Kirilia's power when it comes to heavying the load on one's shoulder. He had not worried about the danger they were in after encountering a new team of troubles; he only worried about him getting forced to battle again.

"But still," Ash remembered a very horrified scene of a snowy mountain.

He reached out his hand to the the night sky...

"If there's someone who could save me from this crisis, I would be forever in debt..." tears fell from the former trainer's Auburn eyes, as if they were asking for help.

At the same moment, a certain brunette was watching the same night sky from the Hoenn. Her eyes seemed to work on its own, As she reached out to the sky from the window, a single drop of tear came out of her eye.

"May, you alright?" An emerald haired boy of 14 years of age asked worriedly as he saw the brunette's tears gradually falling.

"Someone's reaching out for help... As if he or she's in lots of pain..." She said reaching her hand to full extent.

Drew felt a bit annoyed.

"Maybe its you-" Drew said in an awefully low tone.

"Hm? Did you say something?" The brunette asked. Drew shook his head.

"Just go get some sleep.." Drew insisted pushing her back to the room. May nodded and went back. Drew, on the other hand, cursed a Jetblack haired trainer. He had worried for worse to come.

"When will this stop?!"

After that, Drew kicked the wall and went back as silence continued for the remaining hours of the night. Silence of misery, sadness, hatred and confusion dwelled swellingly through the night. As if everything was coming apart as the snowdrops.

* * *

 **Well, lots of emotions at the end of the chapter. It seems Ash is still trying the least in seeking a light to bring him out of this darkness engulfing him. Would the Certain Brunette come to his rescue, or would someone or something stand in their way?**

 **Let's hope for the best. Please review about any fault about this chapter. I'd be glad to take both Complements and Criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6-I

**So this is Chapter Six. I alone started to feel like my story hasn't kicked the right spot yet. It still contains a bored aura. That's why I've thought about making a bit of change in that. From here on, I'll start my story's questions and mysteries to be revealed. Today's chapter is an AshxSarena special. So Amourshipping lovers, hold on to anything tightly, this maybe the first and last Amourshipping Chapter. But there is always a maybe.**

 **Keep reading and enjoy.**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 6(Part I): The glint of love

Protologue: Sarena Yvonne Ark

Sarena's Pov

 **What do one want in the world he or she live in?... The very thing he or she desires most.**

 **What do one expect from it?... Peace and freedom**

 **Is there any reason to expect something so simple yet hard to reach?... There is.**

 **Why is one's expectations and the reality mostly come apart?... Because of Giving up.**

 **How can one bring the world to his or her expectation?... By having the will to fight**

 **Can anyone help the other to accomplish such goal in life?... Love**

These were the questions and the answer I held very closely in my heart, but I couldn't match them with anything common. I devoted my life to finding something that contained the commonness in all these answers. Then, I found it in my eyes while watching the TV,

It wasn't a something but a someone. My eyes were locked in the TV, my heart was flooded in all kinds of emotions. I held my heart deeply and watched the TV as Ash Ketchum tries to save a raged Garchomp who was rampaging through the city. Those Auburn eyes told me every answer I longed for. The Will to fight and not give up, his passion and love for Pokémon and the people close to him, it was like I knew him more than anyone.

Soon my heart sank down as I saw him jumping off the tower to save the Pokémon. I already visualized him falling on the ground. I was horrified.

But then my heart came to an ease as I saw him getting saved. Those eyes, those thunder marks on his cheeks, that handsomely tanned skin, that shinning grin he gave,

I knew him. I knew him from back then the Professor Oak's summer camp. I knew those eyes, that face, that reassuring smile, I knew it all. But for the first time, I felt like wanting to know him all over again. That's when I decided to find him, to hold his hand and tell him if he wanted to know me as well. So that, I can hold onto the answers' most probable 'Example' right before me.

* * *

It was difficult, But I managed to find him. The credits go to Professor Sycamore. Whatever, right then, my eyes were fully focused on him as he seemed to be training with his Pikachu and fletching. I was amazed to see how much willpower he had. He failed over and over again. But still stood up. He was tired, sweating hard. That's when I realized that I still had the handkerchief from years ago, back on Professor Oak's Summer Camp, the day when this Jet black haired trainer saved me.

I mustered all the courage and went up to him. He was sweating and tired. Without a second thought I lended him the handkerchief. He seemed surprised at first then gladly accepted it,

That was the moment when I felt the urge to tell him,

"Do you remember me, Ash?" I asked him suddenly, even I was confused why I asked him all of a sudden. I felt that he was at a loss. I hoped for the best, but the answer just sunk my heart.

"Sorry, but I can't remember who you are."

It was obvious for him to not know. But I felt pity of myself. I thought that I was done for. How can I live after this? But then, all these thoughts were pushed aside. I felt like talking to him all I can, before departing. But I asked myself, What do I say...

I only encouraged him by wishing him good luck and telling him not to give up. Because that was my answer of the very questions I held in life.

* * *

Very soon, I saw him win his first gym badge. He didn't give up and gave it his best and as a conclusion, won.

Then I thought to myself, what else can I expect more from him. That was all I needed. Again, a thought struck me, "Yes, I expect one more thing.. I want one more thing from him." I knew I was selfish but I still longed for it. And again, he fulfilled my expectation , my want.

"Sarena, why not come with us while journeying? I would be fun." That one thing he said made my heart jump in excitement, I knew very well then, I am falling for him... I was glad that I did.

"Sure," that was my answer to him on his first question to me. But his question was my life's answer. If he didn't question such thing, I would be at a loss, my life would change. I was glad he time flew, my love for him grew. I started to realize that he was my love at first sight, since the Summer Camp. We faced a lot of troubles, engaging against a ruthless team of hoodlums. But every time they come, One person drives them away, that One person was the answer to my life.

There were times, that I had to fought back my emotions, feelings only to help him and give him a friendly space. There were times when I wanted to hug him tightly, to never let go, but I couldn't. He had saved me countless times, comforted me even more gifted me with treasures I would never let go. All I gave in debt were some 'Good Luck's and 'Never Give up's. I felt like I can never repay his debt even if I devote my life for it. It was impossible.

* * *

Then one day, I was at a loss, I never been so irritated before, to see someone give up. Because giving up was the very few things I hated most. I couldn't stand someone give up. But when it Ash, the one I longed for, loved secretly, tears fell down my eyes, I never believed there would be a time that Ash would give up. I felt pity on myself to expect too much from him. But it was the first time, my love for him shrunk a bit.

It was snowing. Ash had lost his battle against the final Gym leader in Kalos. I thought he would not give up and rather train for the next challenge. But he was drowned. Both he and his trusted Greninja gave up. Greninja was giving up on him. I knew this wasn't the One I was loving. I rushed down the snowy path to find him. I knew that he had to be awaken. Because, he was the best example, the best answer to my life. He can't destroy that seat I gave him like this. I had to do something.

I searched everywhere for him. And after a long search, I found him. He was depressed, utterly. He had all sorts of emotions riding on him. Sadness, failure, Anger, pity all the things I hated.

"Ash,..." I went up to him calling him. But when he stared at me, I had to take two steps back. My feet walked back on its own. I was scared at his gaze. He had sadness, hatred and anger. I then came to realize one important thing. No matter how many times he lost, he had hated that one thing, losing. He was afraid to lose, he hated it, every time he went to battle. But still he abide with it.

I couldn't bring myself to him, but I had no choice. I argued with him, tried my best by telling him not to give up, to fight again, to bring Greninja back and battle once more. I thought that if these things I said worked every time on comforting him, then it would work these time too... I was wrong.

"How do you know how I'm feeling right now?!" That sentence just stroke my heart like a knife. But the next sentence pierced through it, forcing tears to fall down my cheeks.

"Why do you even care how I feel?!"

I was standing lifeless for some seconds. I couldn't get hold to the words he said through anger. I couldn't help myself but to cry. I picked up some snow then threw it at his face after going away, leaving him. I couldn't face anyone with these eyes full of tears, so before going back to the log, I sat under a tree crying my lungs out. That was a day that no one ever knew, not even my own pokemons. That was certainly an unforgettable day.

But soon as I knew Ash was back to normal, I was relieved. I held in my pain and soddow from before. Because there was no point in bringing that up. Ash doesn't care about me, he doesn't feel anything towards me. But... I was wrong again,

"Sorry , Sarena, for saying all those horrible things to you."

With that I came to realize a kind yet painful truth,

He cares about me, he feels something for me, but that wasn't love, it was friendship.

That was the time I decided not to feel sad for it. I shouldn't be too selfish to gain his heart. But I will try my best to steal his heart, because, a part of me still wanted him to love me like I do.

* * *

Soon there was the league event. To not only mine, but to all our expectation, Ash made it to the finals. I heard rumors that Ash wasn't overall that good. He lost a number of leagues, being only the best of 16… best of 8 and only one time, had been to the semifinals but lost to the opponent who had four more pokemons to spare.

But watching him battle made me not to believe those rumors. I believed the positively ones of him winning the Orange League, becoming the Frontier Master etc. I always thought of him as my secret Idol, even though we were on different fields.

We were pretty excited for the match but no one was more excited than Ash himself.

The match began as the battle between the two strongest trainers rocked the stadium. Lots of blast and explosions appeared. Pikachu won some battles but lost as well, almost every of Ash's Pokémon lost, Alain, his rival had two Pokémon left. But Hreninja's grand entry and an amazing cut attack, finished off the Bisharp before it could land a hit.

Then it was only Greninja versus Alain's indestructible Charizard, who could mega evolve. And then, started the greatest battle in the history of Pokemon. Mega Charizard X versus, Ash's creation, the Bond that bounded him and Greninja and made a truely strong Ash-Greninja.

The battle was so intense, no one at the gallery could take his or her eyes off of the match. Everyone was completely focusing on the battle. I was concerned and was praying for Ash, my hero, my inspiration, my love, my Answer to win. But, unfortunately , he was defeated but barely. I knew Ash gave it all. That's why I was happy for him. He came all this way with only the Kalos Pokemons he caught, so it was well enough.

But soon after the League ended, Lysandre's sudden attack with the Zygarde core, halted us. But then again, the one I admired most came to the rescue and with the help of Alain and the gym leaders, he rescued everyone like a knight in shinning armour. Although a bit credit went to Bonnie's beloved Zygarde as it finished off the evil Zygarde. It was very shocking yet amazing to watch.

* * *

After all these various events passed by, the time came when I had to depart from Ash and the felt bitter but I had no other choice. I had to help Mom for the Rhyhorn Race events. It was my duty as a daughter. And Ash had to go back to Pallet Town.

As we all came to the air port, we started to give our farewell to each other. I almost cried as Bonnie hugged me tightly. We had lots of fun together. I shhok hands with Clemont, both of smiled sheepishly wishing each other the best of luck. Finally I turned to him. His determined Auburn eyes looked straightly at me. Those eyes already comforted me, gave me warmth. We both wished best of luck to each other. I was breaking apart inside. All those times we spent with each other, with friends and family, sometimes alone, the two of us. All those memorable days were over, and I had to leave him. As a selfish brat, I couldn't accept this departure. I wanted to spent more time with him, honestly, I just wanted him. Because without him around I felt meaningless.

Soon, I walked down the elevated stairs turning my back to him. A part of me was urging to turn back and run to him, my heart was pounding hard. my blood was running through my veins. There were other times I felt like this. Back then, I held back these emotions. Just acted like a good friend. Behaving in a friendly environment. But right then...I had enough.

I didn't hold back anymore, I couldn't. My feelings were bursting out as I clutched my heart tightly. 'This was it, I can't hold back anymore.' That was the last sentence I said to myself before running up the stairs and catching up the stairs. Ash's eyes were widening. I stepped up a bit pushing my toes, getting closer to him. Then, it happened,

I took that one impossible risky step that could either seal the bond between us or destroy our friendship forever. As I gave a push with my lips on his, I instantly knew I had to do it. It was for a brief moment, but I felt his lips on mine. I felt that incredible warmth I always longed for. It seemed heavenly to me. I didn't care what would happen next, I was enjoying the time of my life and would treasure it even if heaven and earth fell apart. I just spent that single second, enjoying it with all my might.

It was too soon that I had to break it. I just stood still as the elevated stairs took me down on its own. I didn't held back the blush which covered my cheeks. I was happy. I saw as Clemont and Bonnie were red like tomato. They saw the whole scene. But I didn't care. I just stared at Ash's eyes focusing my love towards him.

I awaited for a reaction but what came was not a clumsy, surprised reaction. It was rather a calm, reassuring smile that I loved most. I couldn't feel more excited. I knew I had to say something, so I blurted out with honest words,

"Thank you Ash, for everything..."

As he replied by smiling back, my heart jumped in joy. I already knew then. This wasn't the end of our journey. No matter how long it takes, how far we are, we would meet again someday. When we would never depart and always be together... As our bond of love binds us for eternity... That was my Kalos story... The most happiest story of my life.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 6? I mustered all the skill I had. And I had skills when its a character based POV. So, I hope I won't get complaints about this chapter. I am confident. So please review and give me your reaction to this chapter.**

 **Onegai!**

 **~PikeWielders**

r


	7. Chapter 6-II

**Chapter 6 Part Two has finally arrived. This time its gonna be awesome with a lot of drama spreading through the story. Let's all read on and watch what conclusion comes as the story of the two young trainers slowly makes its way to end of the chapter.**

 **(I'm not much good at writing Romantic Chapters. But tried my best.)**

 **So enjoy reading and review!**

 **~ PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 6( Part II ):

Sarena's POV continues,

So bright and warm the day was. Yet nervousness cracked through my head. This was the day, I would finally meet Ash after a year. It had a pressure on me. Two weeks ago, I heard Ash had finished journeying another region and now went back to his home at Pallet Town. It got me really excited. So, I mustered all the courage and proposed if we would meet again soon. I knew it was too much to ask since he had already finished a long journey, but as a selfish person with a heart drowned in feelings, I had waited for too long.

Actually, I knew that Ash was too dense to even realize that I love him, even though we had shared a kiss at the airport a year ago. But I wasn't sad. I knew he was like this. So, I gazed at the same elevated stairs that departed me from him. As the man I admire most came down towards me as the elevated stairs were coming down, that's when I realized, this time, the stairs were actually reuniting them rather than departing. He had a bit of nervousness painted on his face. I took it that he was nervous meeting me after the last thing we did.

As he finally came down and came face to face, I came to see his new outfit, he had wore a black jacket with a cool Orange Pokeball design on the midsection part. His jacket was unchained revealing the orange sweat shirt underneath. As a his signature outfit, he had wore a cap as always. It was black as well with a white Pokeball design on the front. I couldn't stop myself thinking how handsome and cool he looked in his outfit.

As he came, he sort of started to speak by blurting out, 'hello's, 'how was the battle' Is this the airport' sort of stuff. I was completely confused at first then realized he was blurting it out 'cause of nervousness. That moment, I couldn't help myself but to laugh at him. He had a red tomato face and steams coming out his years. I managed to halt the laugh.

"Oh, Ash! Stop it already!" I couldn't do anything but laugh at him for making weird expressions.

"I uh... Sorry..." He got dumbfounded and looked down. I couldn't help but smile at his innocence. "So, uh-" he was trying to say something again but I stopped him midway by grabbing his hand.

"C'mon, Mom's waiting.."

I was brave enough to grab his hand and drag him across the exit of the airport, in front of everybody. Because, my mind was focused on one thing, that nothing's gonna separate us anymore.

* * *

It was pretty fun as me and my mom spent the whole day with Ash, hearing about his last journey to a region named Alola. We came to know that it was a very small region but had completely opposites of Pokémon that we had in other regions. I was very curious to know about this new Z move thingy that Ash kept saying, but unfortunately, this Z-move can only be performed around Alola region. However Ash said that he was able to perform it with Pikachu in Kanto.

"You see, Trainers can do a Z move with their Pokemons in other regions but its actually too risky. It sucks out all the energy from the trainer and the Pokemon." He told us while taking a sip of coffee. We understood everything he said.

Soon, Mom went to cook dinner. I wanted to help but a part of me insisted that I should talk with Ash since we met after so long.

"So, Ash, what do you plan on doing now?" I was an idiot blurted something out so soon since I knew he just finished a journey so far away. I already knew what he was going to say,

"I didn't actually planned anything yet,"

"I should've known, I'm really sorry to have asked something out of blue.." I cursed myself for doing something as foolish as that.

"No need to apologize.. I actually think its time for me think something." He had a worried look on his face. I just gazed at him with lovey dovey eyes as he calmly thinking about what he should do next. Then suddenly something hit me.

"Ash, why not take some challenges? I heard there's gonna be tournaments worldwide, this year. Actually, rumors say that this year won't be any league tournament, because of this year being the 100th annual since the Pokémon War in the 6 Regions came an end." I heard some news and rumors about these tournaments being held world wide. That's why I wasn't afraid to tell him.

"League tournaments are on delay...huh..." Since then Ash was thoughtful during the whole dinner time. And as the clock ticked away, it was already ten o'clock. It was time for bed, and before we get to bed, Ash and I were doing the dishes, while Mom was busy managing Rhyhorn's cattle. It had been so long since I saw Ash by my side doing something similar even though it was washing dishes. I enjoyed every bit of our time. Then again, my heart was etching a lot.

* * *

It was already midnight. Mom already went to sleep. I lead Ash to the Guest room which was across the lobby from mine. After that I went to my room, to take a nap.

It sounded easy, but I didn't have the glint of sleep in my eyes. The white moon shined brighter than usual. It still maintained its soft light that illuminated the the surroundings. It was the perfect night for a young 11 year old girl to take a nap. But Why?

Why couldn't I sleep?

Why was my heart racing every moment?

Why was I so restless?

I already knew the answers. It was because of a certain 12 years old boy was so close by. My heart was etching to get up there and wake him up so that I could tell him my feelings clearly. I knew he was dense but a part of me said that he would understand.

So without delay, I went in front of that room. I knocked the door two times calling his name quietly. But no response came.

"Guess, he's sleeping..." I couldn't wake someone asleep neither barge in his room just because of my own selfish desire. So. I turned back and started walking. But my heart, the feelings it contained was holding me back. Like it wanted me to try one last time before giving up. I couldn't help myself but agree.

I turned towards the door again and this time knocked a bit harder," Ash... You awake?" I asked while calling for him. But again no response came. I sighed out and turned around, looking down. Then, "Sarena?" That call, that voice calmed my heart and made me relieved. I looked at him with relieved eyes. He was standing there, totally confused and clueless.

* * *

Moments later,

At the moment, both Ash and I were at the balcony standing at ease, watching the night sky. My face already formed a red blush thinking of it as a romantic moment. 'If only he could grabbed my shoulder and give me a k-' I was red like a tomato and I felt too much heat. I turned back to hide the blush.

"Anything wrong?" Ash asked out of worrying while giving me a can of milkshake. I became unable to reply straightforward. "I uh.. Nothing.." I tried to wipe away the subject.

"So, didn't get any sleep?" He asked still watching the sky. I had nothing to reply.

"I should be the one asking you" I rested my hands on my waist waiting for a reply. Ash seemed a bit out minded. Like he was thinking of something.

"Worried about the tournament..?" I asked having a hunch. Ash chuckled in surprise.

"Seems so.." He gave a sheepish smile at me which already told me he was worried.

So, he stared at the stars, thinking of every thing that could take his stress away. This wasn't the first time I saw him like this. Whenever he felt off, he'd sit down, relax and watch the sky to feel some ease.

I was watching him for some time. But he had changed quite a bit. Even though he was worried, feeling uneasy, I couldn't keep locking away these feelings that had been etching through my heart. Then, the worst possible thing happened...

"Um.. About that kiss... at the airport.." I blurted out something I shouldn't have. My heart was pounding and my blush was getting more visible,

"Oh..that.." But I wasn't the only one. Both of us had a glint of blush. So we turned away, Ash kept on staring at the sky. I just looked down. And then my reckless self continued,

"I'm sorry about what I did.. I just acted without thinking... Please forget about it.." I was cursing myself for saying all of these. I waited for the worst possible outcome. But the response I got stunned me.

"How can I.. forget ...if someone pours in that much love into it..." He had his eyes fixated on the moon while saying so. Hearing that from him, made me speechless for a second. "Ash..." My eyes grew larger in disbelief. 'He knew? But how? When?' I was totally caught off guard and then thought to myself that I was a complete gonner. My mind wasn't straight. I felt entirely responsible and anxious over Ash knowing. I didn't know what to do then. But right then, I felt a sudden urge.

He was gazing at the stars of the night sky. Not looking straightly at me. But I grabbed his palm with my own. Holding it tightly while facing down. "If... If you knew all along... Then please,... just let me stay by your side as long as I live...I just want to stay with you..." Tears started to fall from my eyes uncontrollably."Please, Ash..." As my tears started to form into shape, I looked down, still holding onto his hand. My grip became tighter every moment as I became anxious. As I didn't know what response would come from him, my feelings towards him grew stronger and heavier, becoming a load in my heart. I just waited while the tears continued on. And then,

"There's..." I looked straight up towards him after hearing the voice. He was in fact gazing at my worried eyes with ease. His Auburn eyes had unbelievable calmness.

"There's no point for me to not keep that request." Finally, that warm smile. The smile that I've longed to see during all these days finally formed its shape. The smile that I loved most about him.

Thinking all that, I already forgotten that my tears were still falling. For hours I cried my lungs out hugging him tightly. These tears didn't fall on the ground. For some time, I cried on his shoulder. I cried until I could no more. He didn't try to stop me. Something made me realize that he was actually letting me cry.. Because, right then, that was the only thing I needed most. The only way to wash away all these heavy loads and pains was to cry them out on his shoulder, a shoulder I could trust, I could depend on.. Right then, that was all I needed. Because, I was complete. Thinking all these, I fell asleep on his chest without noticing. But I slept soundly.

That was the most memorable night I had. The night that turned my life into a whole. The night perfect for a 11 year old girl to sleep. It didn't matter where I sleep. It only mattered that I was happy. Certainly a night to remember.

* * *

 **How is this chapter? There maybe a lot of flaws in this chapter. Since I was at a disadvantage in writing a girl's POV. But who can? A girl's mind is too hard to read. So, I know this was the best I could do as a man.**

 **Well, so stay tooned for Part 3, the final Part of Chapter 6. Don't forget to review too.**

 **~ PokeWielders**


	8. Chapter 6 Final Part

**Damn it! Its too hard to write from a girl's perspective! I need several advices from whoever thats a girl!**

 **Still managed to do it since I was thinking what would I want for a Girl to think about me if she was falling in love. (Smiling sheepishly)Well! I was really happy it worked out to hear that my Chapter 6 Part II got the results that I wanted.**

 **So, I give respect towards Amourshipping for coming through my story. Let this Chapter 6 Part III end this chapter with a twist of emotions.**

 **Enjoy reading this last Part of Chapter 6**

 **And review... As well**

 **~PokéWielders**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

* * *

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 6- Final Part: Fallen Champion

Morning, 7 o'clock,

"Oh Ash..." Sarena murmured in my sleep before awaking suddenly, only to find herself on her bed in her bedroom. As she woke up, she was entirely confused about how she ended up here since she remembered being at the balcony with Ash. She was suddenly reminded of Ash. Soon, she was afraid that the night she remembered was just a dream since she should've been at the balcony. As she got dumbfounded by thinking that, all her confidence in that early morning had swept away.

"Its just too disappointing..." As Sarena was brushing her hair she looked at the mirror utterly disgust of herself. She was angry at herself as she smacked away everything on the table in her room.

"Why did I get so excited about something so impossible? I should've known... It would never been that easy..." She regretted every moment she thought that was a dream. That Proposing she remembered of doing, that calm yet sweet reply she got and that hug, it seemed all was a lie since it was a dream. "Why did it have to be dream...?" She fell on her knees as tears fell down her eyes, without her wanting. This was what she thought. Last nights moments were decided as only a dream to her. But,

"It wasn't a dream..."

That voice raced through her years as she felt a warm hand was placed on her shoulder as the person was kneeling down for her. Ash gave a toothy grin as Sarena looked up to him.

Her eyes grew the more she was staring at him. "Impossible.." She clenched her hand over her heart.

"Nahh... Not quite right..." Ash wiped her tears from her eyes.

Sarena couldn't help herself from releasing her emotional breakdown with more tears. "Idiot!" She wobbled while saying so, playfully punching on his chest.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why but-" Ash was caught off guard as Sarena placed her lips over his without notifying. Before Ash could finish his line, her reply became obvious to him later on.

Seconds later after the kiss ended Sarena blushed not wanting to look at him. Ash was still a bit in shock though. "You..you should've been there..," her blush grew as she continued, "when I woke up..." As she finished , she looked downwards because her face was steaming up with red-tomato colour.

Then she felt a palm on top of her head, seemingly petted her.

"Don't worry... I'll make in note of that next time." Again he had that toothy grin while his eyes were closed. Sarena couldn't help herself but to smile back.

"C'mon, Grace I mean Your Mom's calling us downstairs, get freshed quick.." Ash hoisted her up , pulling her arm up . Sarena felt how strong Ash had become in just a year.

"We'll be waiting downstairs..." He walked on turning towards the door.

"Ash..."

"Hm...?" Ash turned around after hearing Sarena's voice.

"Thank you..." Ash was taken aback by her how beautifully she said that to him with teary eyes and a smile.

Ash couldn't help but smile back warmly. "I'll be waiting downstairs.." This time he changed the line from 'We'll be waiting downstairs" to ' I'll be waiting downstairs '. Noticing this change Sarena smiled at his last reply as he closed the door. 'He really is my knight in shinning armour, my Answer to my life's principle questions.. The one common answer I longed for-' was the last thing she said to her self before heading to the showers.

* * *

Days passed by as, Ash and Sarena continued on dating everyday. Sarena was having the time of her life. Ash was surprised most of the time when Sarena asked him to go on a date with an embarrassed face. Ash couldn't help but laugh sometimes right at her face.

"Ash..."

"Huh.. What is it?"

"It feels a bit unfair that I always asking you to go out on a date with me... You should too... Some..times.." Saren's face becomes red like tomato every time she mentions 'date'.

Ash tried his best not to but ended up smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry... I don't actually get the chance...before you" He sighed. He decided that he would ask her out this time. So, he was prepared. But seeing her right in front of him, made him blush a bit.

'Damn it! Every time I decided to ask her out, I was determined... But why now I can't even move...' Ash was shaking, unable to spill out the right words to ask her out... "Sa…rena... Would you like to... battle?" Ash was confused with himself with saying that last word.

"Oh.. Ash..." Sarena smiled at him seeing how hopeless he was.

Later on that day, Sarena and Ash went to many places and parks in the near cities in Kalos. They both enjoyed their time to the fullest. Ash was really glad to be with her the whole time, so was Sarena.

At Afternoon, They stopped by at a icecream bar and discussed about future plan. While they were at it, seeing Sarena smile, laugh, get angry, pout, worry, everything felt really wonderful to him.

'Why didn't I notice sooner...that I was falling for her as well...' Ash said to himself while replying to every talk they had.

"I.."

"Yes, Ash..." Sarena became worried with Ash not finishing his line, but Afterwords,

"...Love you" hearing that for the first time and so delicately, Saren's heart was pounding. Her feelings told her to jump into his arms and hug him, but her mind old that it would be inappropriate that moment outside.

"...that's why..." Ash's line wasn't finished.

" I'll bet my luck to take on the World tournaments... I'm not gonna lose this time..." He said with pure determination.

Sarena's POV,

After seeing his determination, I looked at him as if I already knew he'd say that sometime eventually. 'Another part of you that I like, Ash... Not giving up...' I said to myself, because I knew Ash isn't the person to give up. The Earth would collapse but he wouldn't give up. At least, I know he won't. Because Giving up is the opposite of the answer I strived for. Ash wouldn't let that happen... Or was I wrong,

* * *

"And the winner is Kyle!"

"Gramory Defeated Ash Ketchum. Gremory is the Winner of Jeydon Tournament!"

"Harry is the Winner!"

"And Garchomp defeats Pikachu. And the Winner is Jay Black!"

"Electrivier Won the Match! Paul is the Winner!"

It was shameful. It was unforgivable. Ash kept on loosing. Every time he lost he'd fall on his knees and arms, punching the ground hard, tears would fall sometimes, sometimes he'd walk off the Stadium without saying a thing. Tournaments after Tournaments, even though he won some matches but his losses had majority,

"Barry is the winner!" Ash's eyes grew as he was speechless.

"It was a good match, Ash" Barry tried to shake hands with Ash but Ash didn't move an inch. I only knew how pain he was in.

"Hey, isn't that Ash Ketchum? The Frontier Champ and Orange League Winner?"

"I heard he was the Runners Up in the Kalos League..."

"Such a downfall..."

"What a waste of time.."

"He's embarrassing himself..."

From the Gallery I heard all these whispering, rumors and back talks. I couldn't stand them. I even covered my ears at times. But, for Ash, it was hell. He heard everything, felt everything, lost several times, Yet I knew one thing.. He won't give up. Even though he lost again and with Barry this time, he still smiled back at me, giving me a thumbs up from the field.

"Aria Won the Match! Aria's moving to the semifinals!" Again, he got stopped midway. But I knew he wouldn't give up. He can't lose hope, no matter how many times he fails... Right?- that's what I thought. But this time,

"Oy, Is he... Giving up?"

"Hey isn't that Ash Ketchum?"

"He's not battling serious..."

"What's with him?! He's giving up..?"

"He didn't call out an attack for his Pikachu."

"Hey, he's just standing still.."

"Ash Ketchum just gave up on giving orders to his Pokemons!"

"What an Asshole..."

'This is all a lie right, Ash?'- As they kept saying that I watched, horrified with what's before me. He had no emotions in his eyes, he was just standing still, calling back his feinted Pokemon. He just fell on his knees , looked down with utter disgrace.

It was shameful. Undignified. Disgraceful, A Disgust. I hated it most. The only thing I least expected from him came true.

He gave up. Ash Ketchum gave up, the Knight of the Light was corrupted with the darkness of letting it all go. The determination he had, the bravery all just vanished. He was the Answer to my life. And him giving up destroys it all. For the first time I suddenly felt a bit less love for him. Mainly I hated a bit, got a bit angry.

It was because, Losing several matches doesn't matter to me at all. The One thing that mattered most to me about him was not giving up. But, if he gave up, what would I do...

It was time that Ash came back to the dressing room. I walked fast and loudly towards him. He was seating on the bench looking down. As I came he stood up facing me. He faced me smiling sheepishly. He had that face that I hate most." Sorry, Sarena... I lost again... Well, it looks like there's no point in staying with a loser like me. A burden in your life... You'd be beeter off without me...It would only be a downfall for your prestige.. " after hearing that Anger won me over. Before Ash could tell, or anyone notice, I slapped him hard on the face with tears in my eyes.

"Ash Ketchum doesn't gives up! He just doesn't! You're not him! I hate you!" I couldn't say anything more. I just ran out with a broken heart and teary eyes. I thought to myself if Ash really cares about me. His words stung me like a needle. I couldn't bring myself back together after that so I ran away.

Saren's POV ended

* * *

Its been thirty minutes since Sarena ran away from the hall. She obviously was tired for all that running. Soon, Sarena found a lake near the group of Snowy Mountains in Snow Point City, in Sinnoh.

She went to a spot beside the lake. It was winter season but it felt a bit warm there. The place was grassy. The ground was soft. So was the girl's heart. She kept on thinking how Ash could say something like that. The person she cared most neglected her feelings like that. She tore off the grass from its roots as anger, sadness covered her like a veil. Tears were dropping slowly. Then again, she felt that similar touch she always liked,

"Sarena... Sorry for all that..." Ash came beside her sitting with her on the grassy meadow.

"Do you think losing mattered much to me... It doesn't matter as much as you do..." Sarena replied to him, eyes focused on his.

"Sarena..."

"How can you say that your losses will affect my prestige... Like I even care about it!"

That last line made Ash think back a bit. He thought that this was the first time she said something so loudly and with courage. When they were traveling, Sarena would always act kindly towards him. She never got mad with him much. The only time she was , was that time when he lost against the Eighth Gym Leader and was about to give up.

Then he realized one thing. Sarena actually hated the ones who lose hope and give up.

"All I want is you to not give up and be determines as always... All I want is for you to at least realize you're not alone, I am also with you, I'm always there for you so don't lose hope. That's what love is about..."

Sarena's crying seemed like it never ended. Ash couldn't help but smile at her.

Soon, Sarena wiped her tears by herself and stood up.

" Ash, Win the next tournament. I'll be right there." She pointed out to the mountains at their right Ash was confused.

"Win the next tournament and meet me there at the mountain over there. I'll be waiting for you, okay?" She again said these time with more meaning. Ash understood what she meant. She then ran back to the way she came after saying one last thing.

"Don't give up, please..."

* * *

The next day Ash was pretty determined after all that talk he had with Sarena. He knew at least this time he had to win. Not for his sake, but for Sarena. So that she could have faith in herself that she wasn't wrong about him, That all she said to him was worth hearing. And As he went into the field, his battle started...

In Afternoon,

At the Snowy Mountains on the outskirts of Snow Point City

Sarena's POV

It was really cold at the mountain. And Its been a while since the match had ended. I was thinking why he still not coming. It was really late. I started to think one thing. Did he lose?- but straight away I smiled shaking off the feeling. It was because what I saw the other day. He was really backto his self after we talked. I saw a fiery passion in his eyes. I knew he would win and come to me. Then suddenly the weather turned bad. Before I noticed, a cold blizzard made an entrance to the weather. The sky was fully covered with dark clouds. The light of the Sun was blocked away. I tried to find shelter but didn't find any den or small room inside the mountain. I saw as all the pokemons rushed to a Mamoswine who was sitting on the snow hanging onto the ground tightly. I knew the Pokemons thought that it would be okay to take shelter under the large Mamoswine but even I knew it was risky. So, I stayed with them. I knew if the weather gets worse then all of us would be in even more danger.

But then I realized one thing. Did Ash get stuck with the weather as well while trying to find me?- that thought shook my heart. "Oh no, he's in trouble." Sarena stood up watching everything, for a glance of Ash. She then looked back to the pokemons. "All of you take the narrow path towards the bottom. The blizzard's worse when you are on high grounds. I knew it wasn't much of a deal for an Ice type like Mamoswine, but thinking about all the other grass types and fire types that took shelter with it, made it realize that it should lead them to safety. Soon, Mamoswine nodded to me which made me very happy." Thanks, now go on.." After that all the Pokemon followed Mamoswine as it went deeper towards the bottom way.

"Now, where are you Ash..." I had a bit thought that whether I shoot call out my Pidove I got from Mom but I knew it would be dangerous for Pidove to fly in this weather. Then I saw something that I wished I haven't. The Stadium displayed the Grand Ceremonial Fireworks after the final match. The fireworks formed its shape into two words. 'Winner' and a name that wasn't his.

My heart sunk deep. "So... He gave up... " I was at a lost. I knew right away, he had given up and didn't come to face me. I thought to myself on and on again.

Was this fate?

Was my Answer fake all along...?

What am I supposed to live for?

Was my love not enough?

Why did he gave up on me like this?

He could at least come... He knew winning didn't matter to me...

Then why?

Questions crashed over me like tidal waves as I kept on walking in a path I didn't knew of. The blizzard became stronger. My feet's were not moving anymore. They were frozen. I sat on the snowy terrain, unable to walk. I looked forward. But he wasn't there. He wasn't at my side. "Its too late for him to come now and apologize. Suddenly, I felt like an idiot.

Why am I giving up on him?!

I thought to myself, no matter how many times he gives up, I won't.

That's why I barely stood up. I just needed to see him again. So that I could scold him afterwards. I walked with all my might. Trying to find him. It was frustrating, but I finally did. But what I saw tore my heart into pieces.

He was standing on the snow. He didn't notice me. He was looking down, his tears were falling. He had his fist clenched. He gritted his teeth in despair.

'What could I do if I don't give up on him. He was defeated mentally. There wasn't anything I could do..' I thought to myself. With I still stared straight at him with worried and loving eyes.

" Ash..." I called out to him weakly reaching out a hand for help. I knew I needed him. Because... I was dying.

Hearing my voice he chinned up. Looking straight at me. He was horrified. I knew he was horrified seeing me like this. My whole body was frozen. I couldn't move at all. I only reached my hand to him. Waiting for him to take it. But he was too late. Before he could take it, an avalanche came. I was looking at his eyes with horror. His eyes free as he tried to reach out for me, but before both us touched eachother's fingers, the Avalanche crashed over me and swept me away. My visual blacked out instantly.

* * *

Moments Earlier

Ash's POV

I lost again. Yet I still came here to meet Sarena. She told me to win and not lose hope. But I failed in both. How can I face her? She'll eventually give up on me now.

'Why did I had to lose!?'

I was frustrated. I looked downwards clenching my fists. I realized how worthless I was. Then I heard a voice calling out my name. I was horrified seeing Sarena barely standing up, reaching out her hand for help. Then a an avalanche came crashing downwards.

"Ash..." "Sarena!" I screamed out her name as I saw the avalanche come towards her. I reached out my hand to her. She was eagerly wanting it. 'I have to reach her! I can't give up! Sarena!' I yelled at myself while reaching out for her. But something made it hesitate. Before I could touch her fingers, the avalanche crashed upon her and snatched her away fromname

I fell on my knees. Tears fell down without me knowing. Before I could recall what has happened, amy emotions burst out from me forming a name.

 **"** **SARENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Days later at a Tournament...

"Gollurk Defeated Hawlucha!"... I failed,

" Armaldo crushed Pikachu and he's the winner "... I lost hope,

" Woah, Feraligator Defeated Noivern "... I lost meaning,

"Lucario had no trouble in beating Sceptile"... My determination faded,

" And the Winner of the first round is Reina William! " ... I...

"Ash Ketchum's seems to be a sore loser!/ He's just looking like an Ass-hole!/ Look at that, He's even embarrassed at himself so he's looking down./ The days of The Frontier Champ is Over..."...I...gave up.

* * *

 **How was this chapter? Pretty long, huh.. I realized an important thing. Since I'm a beginner, I had a bit rough time while writing povs in this chapter. That's why I think that I should develop more. Because I'm not Ash. I won't give up.**

 **Whatever, this is the ending of Chapter 6. Did everyone like it as a whole. The Answers to Ash's giving up is revealed. It was the loss of Sarena that made Ash give up. Because Sarena was the one who insisted him not to give up and stay strong. Now with Sarena gone. Ash's life worsened.**

 **Now, the question is will Someone's return effect Ash on taking on the world again or will it be a friend of the Past.**

 **There are still mysteries that you think you already know but you don't. So keep on reading this fanfic as it makes it way to the final ending. Let me declare something.**

 **This Fanfiction has a possibility of Ending at Chapter 16. So, please help me improve my work until then by reviewing criticism and some good parts I wrote.**

 **~ PokeWielders**


	9. Chapter 7

Phew! What a load of work just got off me. Enough with the back story. I feel like my story's getting boring with all these grammatical mistakes and unwanted scenes. I also feel like I could've done better with the last chapters about Ash's back story.

Well, all that matters are the results. And since this is my first fanfic I don't expect anything more from myself.

Well! read on. We're back to our Present Story. So, Enjoy and Review..

~PokeWielders

* * *

Pokemon Fanfiction:_

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 7: Arrival of the Strongest, Departure of the weakest

Ash's POV

Everything was black. Only a sore glint of light illuminated through the darkness. I found myself standing on a surface of water. Then I realized, it's that dream again. That Dream where she lived, within me.

"Remembered the past again.." she asked like she already knew the answer. I didn't say anything to that.

"Why have you given up?" She was sitting on the surface hugging her knees looking downwards. I wasn't surprised. This was like a regular basis.

"There's no point for me to fight anymore.. I'm done." I gave the same plain answer like always.

"Why do you keep saying it?" She had a bit annoyed tone in it.

"Is there other options?" I went for logic. There's no other choice but to give up on madness.

"Then why are you attending the school?" She asked with a stinging voice, I didn't reply.

"Distraction, Excuse, Freedom... That's what you think.. Right?" She was right. Attending classes, learning about Pokémon and battles.. These were all made up. I just wanted an excuse to keep myself from battling.

"If you think you are now free because of not battling...then why am I still here..." That was the last thing I heard before,

Ash's POV ended

* * *

Ash opened his eyes suddenly only to see the sky full of stars. 'Why did I remembered all that...' Ash said to himself while having a flashback of all the events two years ago.

'Ever since then, I've had nightmares, sometimes fade memories and sometimes just her talking to me normally at a water surface. This must be the first time someone have three kinds of dreams in their sleep' Ash sheepishly smiled while watching the night sky. "Just how many times have you made tears fall from my eyes... Sarena.."

In the Morning,

"Good Morning Everyone" Dawn yawned while getting up from her sleep. She only saw Brock making breakfast alone. Ash's sleeping bag was empty.

"Where's Ash?" Dawn asked Brock.

"He went to brush his teeth near a small pond." Brock told her. She became a bit worried hearing that.

" He went in the Forrest all by himself? He doesn't even battle now.." She knew Ash would have trouble if there's wild Pokémon where he's at.

"Don't worry, Ash will be fine, he has Pikachu with him." Brock gave a thumbs up.

Somewhere in the Forrest,

"Oy, Pikachu what are you doing walking so front." Ash was confused while Pikachu was acting cautious every moment.

"Pika Pika ppi, pika chu!"

"What? 'Cuz I'm worthless? And may get into danger?" Ash's eyes were burning in anger. "Don't worry, I checked this place, There's no Pokémon here-" suddenly he heard a fimilliar buzz. "Pikachu... I take that back." Ash sheepishly smiled as Pikachu became angrier. Because right then a group of Beedrill went towards them to attack.

"Pika!" Pikachu used iron tail on the ground making the ground break into rocks and shoot through the group of Beedrill.

"Nice, Pikachu... But..."

Ash suddenly held Pikachu in his arm and ran from the angry mob of Beedrills

"Pikachu!"

"Sorry Pikachu, I can't act selfish and let you get hurt fighting..." Ash said to the yellow mouse while running for his life. Pikachu only sighed at him thinking how stubborn he was.

* * *

Moments later,

Brock and Dawn had finished with the breakfast and was waiting for Ash to arrive. But as he did their expression narrowed. Dawn couldn't help herself but laugh at Ash.

"Tweeniddle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite... Every possible bug type attack you can hope for..." Ash said as his face had countless lumpy spot because of Beedrill's bug attack. So was Pikachu.

"And what about that Lightning shaped mark on your whole face?" Dawn asked still having rough time to stay still.

"One Powerful Iron Tail from an Electric Rat." Ash glared at Pikachu.

Brock and Dawn laughed out like they were gonna die laughing. Ash only sighed as Pikachu still had quite an angry look.

"By the way, is breakfast ready?"

"Yup, I also made some Pokémon food for the Pokemons,"

"And I made Poffins.." All three nodded.

"Fortress, Steelex, Swampart/ Piplup, Dewott, Lupponny, Leafeon, Mamoswine/ Kirilia.. Come on out!" Everyone said in unision throwing there pokeballs in the air.

"Fortress for! Gree..! Swam..Pert!" Brock's all three pokemon came out calling for their trainer.

"Piplup pip! DeWOTT! Lupp! Eon! Mamoswine!" Every pokemon of Dawn's came with style since they were all top class Coordinating Pokemons.

Kirilia came out and made no sound only looked towards Ash if he had any orders for her. "No no... I just called you to eat..." Kirilia was a bit surprised as she turned and saw every pokemon was happy to have a snack. She then looked at Ash with worried eyes. Ash knew she didn't want to join them. She quickly hid behind Ash.

"Ash, anything wrong with.." Dawn asked Ash. Ash gave her a reassuring look. He then turned to Kirilia, taking out a can from his bag. It had some candies and some Pokefruits. He then reached his hand forward to her, with the food on his palm.

Kirilia took the food one by one from his hand and bit a little in every second. Then soon her face became relaxed and happy after eating her favourite candies.

"What's up with that?" Dawn was confused. Ash stood up and explained,

"Kirilia's a bit shy from start, you already know that. And she had a rough past, so she doubts on the food Brock made. But she kinda trusts me, so she only eats those candies and Pokefruits that I picked myself.

" that's soooo cute of her.." Dawn said having sparkling eyes.

"I understand, that way, she enjoys the candies and gets some nutrition from the fruits." Brock stated after understanding.

"But then it would be a problem communicating with the other pokemons." Dawn told Ash.

"I know.. But as long as she gets to eat, nothing else matters.."

"Why?"

"When she became my pokemon, she hadn't eaten for 10 days. She believed me but still always had doubt on Pokemon foods.. The first thing she started eating was those sweet candies, and then my hand picked fruits." Ash said to them, "And I think her doubting over Pokemon food has something to do with the past."

Both Brock and Dawn understood.

"Well, once we're done, we have to enter Eterna City as fast as possible. I already got a call from Professor Rowan that we should immediately go to Eterna where Cynthia will be waiting." Brock notified them.

"Cynthia..." Ash felt a sudden shiver reminding her name.

"Anything wrong?" Dawn asked. Ash shook his head.

"And when all this is done, We'll be going to Hoenn." Brock's decision made Dawn a bit unhappy.

But she shook off the feeling as they went to the table for breakfast.

* * *

Exit of Eterna Forest,

As the trio along with Pikachu moved towards the exit of Eterna Forest, the sight of the new and great Eterna City flashed before their eyes. "Woah!" Ash's eyes grew in amazement.

"This is the first time you saw New Eterna, right Ash?" Dawn said smiling a bit.

Ash was confused but Brock understood.

"What do you mean New Eterna?" Ash asked her.

"Eterna was a big city but now its even bigger. Its been constructed from zero.

"Awesome!"

"The main attraction is the Forestry Gym." Brock said to him.

"Huh?"

"Gardenia renovated her Gym making one of the three hugest gyms in the world. Its kind of a mini Forest."

"Why did she do all this?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"The Mayor of the City pleaded her to renovate it since the city was so big. Just to attract more attention." Brock said before pointing at something. Ash followed his hand to his finger and saw what he pointed at.

It was the Gym. It was a giant Gym which could be seen even from the high hills of the Forest. While they were on their way to the entrance, Kirilia suddenly came out. Ash suddenly felt a ton of Aura Surge. The Egg in Dawn's bag was glowing red.

Ash fell on his knees. Kirilia also had a rough time standing. Her telekinesis power faded as she was plucking her ears.

"Brock... The Egg... get it away.." Ash said while sweating hard. His eyes had a frightening sight.

"What do you mean? Why?" Dawn was confused.

"JUST GET IT AWAY!" Ash yelled at her as she was taken aback. Tears fell from her eyes.

'Damn... Its too... Late...' Ash's eyes lost its sparkle and wore a faded colour.

"Ash..."

"No.."

"Ash..."

"No stop it.."

"Why did you..."

"Don't.."

"Give up on me..and let me .. Die.."

"Myaa!" Kirilia suddenly was enraged as her eyes turned blue. "Enough!" She suddenly used her telekinesis power and threw Dawn away in mid air along with the Egg.

"Damn it! Swampert , C'mon out and use Whirlpool!" Brock said calling out Swampert.

Swampert came out from its pokeballand instantly used Whirlpool. "Ahhh!" Dawn was safely down to her feet with the balancing whirlpool. But her whole dress became wet.

Right after landing she rushed towards Ash but Kirilia prevented her from going any further by blocking her path. "Kirilia..." Dawn didn't know what to do.

"Kirilia... Its okay.." Ash suddenly held her shoulder, stopping her."Mya?" She was confused. "Return.." Ash returned Kirilia to her Pokeball.

"Damn... " Ash suddenly broughtout a time flower and placed it on the ground. He sat on the ground then started releasing Aura around it.

"The Aura is inside me..." He had a the blue aura's veil over his body.

"What's he doing?" Dawn asked Brock. "I don't know, but let him do what he wants..." Brock reassured Dawn.

After a while Ash got on his feet and turned towards them. Both Brock and Dawn were shocked. Ash's eyes were pale and the sparkle was no more. He also was really weak and breathing heavily.

"Ash... May's not here..." Brock notified him.

"I know... That's why I had to use the Time Flower." Ash told him.

"Time Flower? May?" Dawn was confused.

"Sorry, Dawn, leaving you out in the Dark... Very few knows about this." He said to Dawn.

"Know about what..?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Actually, you already know that I'm a Aura Guardian, a descendant of Sir Aaron." Dawn nodded to him.

" But there's one more secret I have..." And the next thing Ash said shook Dawn in fear.

" I have a dying decease." Brock had to look away as Ash said that.

"What?! But.."

"It was during my journey in Hoenn... As always Brock, I along with May and his little Brother Max were facing danger related to the Tree of Beginning. There was a Lucario who was like thousand years in age. He helped us save Pikachu who was taken away by a Mew. And after several events, there was a situation where the Tree of Beginning had fallen Apart along with Mew."

It was impossible but Dawn seemed to understood his sudden throw outs. It was because he already heard the story a little bit from Brock.

"Only the ones who have full fledged Aura ability could save Mew and the Tree of Beginning in the Kingdom. The only ones who had such ability was Lucario and myself. There was a cost of using so much Aura."

Ash was about to tell her more but she cut him off,

"Using too much Aura could take your life. But Lucario took the danger and died saving both you and Mew along with The Tree of Beginning, right?! So what does this have to do with all this?" She was frustrated. It was natural. To hear a friend is dying suddenly out of nowhere was a bit heavy on her.

"Sorry, Dawn.. But Lucario could save me whole... He bought me time... To be exact, I used Aura a bit much too. So it cost half of my lifespan." As Ash told her that, her eyes became teary. But she knew tearing all over him won't do any good. So she wiped it off.

"So is that why you were suffocating from before?" Dawn asked him worriedly.

"" No... The reason was the egg..."

"What?" Brock and Dawn were both confused.

"I don't know but that egg messes with my Aura. It kinda makes a high Aura Surge over me. And since my Aura is very little now, I can't resist it..."

"Don't we all have very little Aura inside us, then it would be heavy for all of us."

"The Surge is attracted by Aura Guardians and Psychics. As an Example, me and Sabrina of Saffron City in Kanto. Psychics and Aura Guardians are completely different but they both are hunted by the Aura Surge."

"That's why Kirilia was also suffocating.."

"But Ash, isn't there a way to save you from this danger?" She asked.

"Well, There is a way to save me..." He said sitting down a bit so that he could rest.

"Another Aura Guardian from the Kingdom of Rhotta can place his source of Aura inside me so that my own source could be cured and I retrieve my full fledged ability." He said to them.

"Actually, there's only one other person left in this generation who is an Aura Guardian." Brock told Dawn.

"Sir Riley..." Dawn said remembering.

"Yup... He was willing to do the Replacement..." Brock further said.

"Really?"

"But I can't take the offer..." Ash replied without delay.

"Why?" Dawn asked him a bit angry.

"If he places his own source then..."

Dawn knew what he wolas about to say.

"He would die...right?" She felt sad. There was no way Ash could be saved from this.

"Then, why did Brock mentioned May?" Dawn asked Ash immediately after remembering.

"Well, Three years ago, after hearing about this problem of mine, she unexpectedly went to Rhotta and trained how to Purify one's Aura and cure him or her from the Aura Surge. Sir Riley taught her that." Ash sheepishly smiled.

"But it would only cure him from the Aura Surge. The problem he has is on another level." Brock said.

"That's why I stored the Aura in the time flower. It an alternative way to Purify Aura." Ash said to Dawn.

"Well, I thought I could help somehow, but this seems beyond our reach." Dawn sadly said. Then suddenly Ash patted on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way!" Ash grinned at her which made her smile. 'Maybe I can't close our distance anymore... But at least I can help you and stay with you as a friend.' Dawn thought in her mind. "Now, c'mon, let's not waste time on this anymore. Lets get going." Ash walked forward leaving them behind.

As they followed him, Brock walked a bit fast and went at Ash's side. He turned towards Dawn who was smiling a lot. Even having a blush on her face.

"Is it okay to lie to her Ash?" Brock asked.

Ash's smile soon faded. He turned back to Dawn then again turned forward.

"It would mess up her mood and she wouldn't be herself anymore. I don't want that.. I remember how May reacted knowing about this. Although we haven't talked for years and she seems to pull a grudge over me. She didn't even pick up the phone last week when I called her... I wonder why..." Ash became thoughtful. Brock sighed and seemed like he already knew the reason.

* * *

"We're here!" Ash exclaimed in joy as they finally were inside the New Eterna

Suddenly the Egg glowed.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this.." Brock said.

"Ash.. Is it again?" Dawn was worried.

"No.. I don't know what's the matter this time." Ash was also unaware of the situation.

"I think I know..."

A voice spoke into Ash's ears as Ash turned around.

"You're..." Ash's eyes grew in fear as the man with orange hair smiled evily at him.

"Lysandre!"

* * *

 **Oh Yeah! Lysandre:s back. Although he was obliterated by Zygarde in Kalos. But he's back. So with a devastating plan to destroy the world and be king. Soon, Lysandre's intention will be cleared and a load of troubles will occure.**

 **Those who are looking for May's arrival wait a bit more and read about the normal Pokémon hazards. Even I'm getting impatient about May's arrival. Let's see how she enters the story further on.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Well let's not have a day's delay and continue on building the story. The Previous chapter showed that for an important reason Ash needed May to heal his wounds. And if May was so eager to help him then why not talk to him these 2 years? Why didn't she pick up his phone when he called her? Questions will be answered soon.**

 **Keep on reading...**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 8: Astounding Skills..

"Lysandre!" Ash was taken aback by the sight of the person he had never hoped of seeing again.

"Ash Ketchum... Revenge..is sour." Ash's eyes grew as his pokeball was thrown up in the air.

"Gyarados... Mega Evolve..."

"Brock, Dawn, Run for it!" Ash seemed like he pleaded. Brock suddenly felt major power overwhelming him. Dawn felt like gravity pushed her down.

"Its that Red Gyarados..." Ash said with hatred in his tone.

"Kirilia, C'mon Out and use Tele-" Ash stopped after hearing something from the Team X grunt.

"Honchcrow... Get ready to use block." The grunt smirked at him.

"Shit... They already know... Not that I'm surprised." Ash said.

"Looks like I have to go head on..." Brock said while the Red Gyarados came out and glowing of Mega Evolution.

"Steelex... Mega Evolve!" Brock called out Steelex ready to Mega Evolve it.

"Brock no! Steelex is..." Ash warned Brock but he cut off him.

"I know Steelex has type disadvantage but don't underestima-" Brock couldn't finish his word as the Gyarados slammed a Dragon Tail upon Steelex making it fly yards back passed Brock.

Everything happened so quickly that Ash, Dawn or Brock couldn't even see it coming.

"Steelex...didn't even...got the chance to mega evolve.."

"... Even the Defensive Steelex couldn't handle a Dragon Tail... Even though it had a type advantage against that attack." Dawn said while still surprised at what that Red Mege Gyarados did.

"That Gyarados took on 7 pokemons all by itself head on. We barely managed to beat it with all our might, me and Alain.." Hearing that, Brock was speechless, he didn't say anything, gritted his teeth and called back the fainted Steelex.

"You all are mere fool to take on Gyarados.. I'm surprised Alain's not here. Or I'd give him a gift..." Lysandre smirked.

"Pikachu... You know what to do..." Pikachu nodded to Ash. Even he knew there's no way he could win even with his electric attacks.

"Pika... CHUUUUUUU!" Instantly a large lightning crashed upon the Gyarados and Lysandre and an explosion occurred.

"Haha... That electric atta-" Lysandre came to realize that Ash couldn't be this stupid. "Gyarados... Hydro Pump." Gyarados used Hydropump forward across the smoke.

"Lupponny,Protect!"

As the smoke cleared, it seemed like Ash and the others were trying to make a diversion and escape, but the Hydropump attack caught their path.

"No matter what we do, we can't go head on against Lysandre... Not in this condition." Ash felt a bit guilty. "If only I..." Ash suddenly dozed into that dream.

He felt hands cupping his cheeks. They were cold.

 **"Don't even think about it... Darling"** a soft voice said in his ears.

Ash snapped out of it later on

. "Sarena..."

Soon, the Protective shield shattered into Pieces and all five of them including the Pokemons flew yards back.

"After I finish you off, I'll retrieve the egg." Lysandre smiled as he gave his last order to his Gyarados.

"Gyarados, Dragon Tail..." The Giant red coloured Mega Gyarados's Dragon Tail was large enough to hit all of them at once which grew fear among them, but,

"Garchomp...stay in there..." A familiar voice rang in Ash's head.

"GGAAAR!" A Mega Evolved Garchomp was blocking the attack with crossing his two wings while using Aerial Ace. The wings and the gianormous tail were stuck into each other not letting the other to fall upon.

"Cynthia!" Brock was surprised and happy at the same time. Ash seemed relieved. Everyone of them was relieved to see the current Sinnoh Champ come before them and intercept the Gyarados's attack.

"Sorry, Everyone, the Professor told me to arrive as quickly as possible but I got stuck in air traffic." Cynthia sheepishly smiled while Garchomp defended her and the others against the Mega Gyarados. She then looked back at Ash." Once I handle all these, You and I gonna have a talk, Ash Ketchum." She gave a glare. Ash gulped.

"Think again.." Cynthia suddenly felt something strange.

The Gyarados roared and knocked Garchomp flying to the sky.

"That's what I say raw strength.." Cynthia smirked, "Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's claws formed themselves into greenier Giant ones. But Garchomp's Dragon Claw seemed far more larger than the normal Dragon Claw attack.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump" The Hydro Pump attack collided into Garchomp and exploded. But soon Garchomp came out of the smoke countering with Dragon Claw.

As the two Pokemon made contact another large explosion occurred living the whole area smoked."Get out of here quick, I don't think I can beat that Gyarados on my own, I can only buy some time.." The words Cynthia said made Dawn shiver. "Is that Gyarados really that Powerful? I thought Pikachu could beat it alone." Dawn said still in disbelief.

"Well, its not that easy. And this is not the time to think that. Just get out of here and go to the Intervention Centre quick." Cynthia told them. Without a doubt Dawn and Brock nodded, so did Ash. He knew that Cynthia was their best hope on escaping. There was a time he hated to run away but right then, he thought that there wasn't a better idea than this.

"Cynthia..." Ash called her. She looked back and he continued, "Win.." Right after he said that he got a punch on his head by the Pro-Trainer.

"Don't act cool, kid... You're still a teenager.." Cynthia said kidding with his hair.

"Go on.." She gave a warm smile to the junior trainer. Ash nodded to her and went with the others.

"Dedera.." Lysandre notified the Grunt who was with him. "Roger." He soon ran after them passing Cynthia.

"Well, now its just you and me,.." Cynthia gave a smirk, "Lucario, Roserade..." Cynthia threw two pokeballs in the air, "Come on out!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Ash and the others,

It hadn't even been five minutes but they already were really close to their destination thanks to Dawn who already knew where the Intervention Centre was. Ash and Brock was blank about it, but Dawn knew hundreds of short ways to go there.

"Guys, go on, I'll be there in a moment." Ash said running towards a building. Brock and Dawn nodded.

As they were almost there a giant Beartic and a Gigalith stood before them knocking Ash on the ground. Soon Ash joined them and saw what before them was.

"He caught up..." Ash gritted his teeth, he thought Cynthia would handle them both but one skipped his way finding them first. Ash already foresaw that.

"I guess, Dewott has to make an Entry..." Dawn kissed a Pokeball and threw it in the air calling out her prideful Pokémon.

"Dewott!" Dewott came out with a smirk in her face. The Dewott was white in colour rather than the bluish ones.

"Woah... That Dewott's tall." Brock complemented.

"But Dewott can't keep u-" Dawn stopped Ash's sentence with a smile full of determination.

"Dewott maybe a 2nd staged Pokemon... But like my Piplup She's way passed its final evolution. The Oshawott you saw already decided that she would stay as a Dewott... So," Ash knew what Dawn meant. Dewott was a higher leveled Pokémon without getting evolved into a Samurott."Another truth about Dewott you would want to know Ash.." Dawn gave a giggle as Ash was confused.

"Dewott is my Strongest Pokemon in terms of battling."

Dewott suddenly burst into its blue aura. "Torrent Activated...?" Brock was speechless.

"Dewott, Razor Shell!" Dawn commanded. The Grunt smirked.

"You cannot defeat My Beartic with that weak attack.." The Grunt said. But As soon as Dewott closed their distance to an inch, she changed her course cutting passed Beartic targeting Gigalith.

"What the-?"

"Hit through it!" Dewott stroke at the heart of Gigalith sending the Rock type flying.

"Beartic, Brick Break!"

"Dewott, counter with Rock Smash!"

Both's fists collided but soon Dewott faded away.

"Damn.. That's.."

"Agility!" Ash was amazed. "Now! Razor Shell!" Without a delay DeWitt's Dual Razor Shell made contact with Beartic's chest and tossed it yards back.

"Beartic Shadow Claw!"

"Razor Shell! One more time!"

Both Pokemons clashed with each other. Brock couldn't help but laugh. Ash's eyes suddenly caught the sight of his laugh.

"Brock?" Ash was certainly confused since he had no idea why Brock suddenly laughed a bit.

" Ash, I don't know why you gave up on your Trainer career, but look closely... This is one of the Many things you created on your way to become a Pokémon Master..." He gave a grin and then continued watching the battle.

"What.. I created..." Ash started to think as he continued on watching the battle as well.

As the battle continued, the Grunt gave a sudden grin. His grin showed hatred and confidence over Dawn.

"Gigaleth, Giga Impact!" Within a second, Gigaleth smashed itself against Dewott using Giga Impact, making Dewott break into the wall.

"Oh no..." Dawn frowned. "Damn it..." Ash walked a step forward then he heard that disturbing voice,

 **"Where are you going?"**

Ash gritted his teeth and stood across Dawn with a apologetic look. Brock saw this but said nothing. He drew out a pokeball.

"Wait, Brock..." Brock was stopped by Dawn who had her eyes on the battle.

"Let me handle this..."

Brock put back his pokeball. 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

"Dewott... Finish both of them with a dazzling Surf."

Ash and Brock looked at each other one last time before drowning in the depth of the water brought the move, Surf. Knocking both of them along with the opponent Pokémons.

"Yes!" Dawn had a positive outlook after giving the final blow. Brock and Ash both had swirling eyes yet spilled out words for her, "Amazing, Da-"

"Fire Blast..." A Magmorter out of nowhere used a Fire Blast upon them. Dawn and the others where too late to react.

"Torterra Energy Ball..."

Suddenly from above a huge Energy Ball came in front of them and intercepted the attack leaving Ash and the others shocked yet relieved as a Torterra landed before them shaking the surface.

"Pathetic as always... Ketchum..."

Ash was nearly out of conscience but stayed awake only to see the sight of his archest Rival. Ash smirked a bit.

"You were late...Paul..."

* * *

 **How's this chapter of Pokémon Battles. It seems that Dewott has an awesome speed and Power. I personally don't like Samurott but I have a liking to Dewott. Well whatever, Paul is coming into the story with lots of fun yet teasing on Ash. So have fun in the next chapter... And Review for this one too. I'm sorry for all the May Lovers. I'm just wanting to pull a big impact on May's Arrival. So We all have to wait...**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for all this waiting. I had college work for atleast a week.**

 **Well, Finally some Paulactions are arriving. Believe me, As much as I hate Paul I also think he's cool. Aside from Drew(who's a shit) Paul has a much more shaped Character. Paul's plot and his stern Attitude made us more excited to see Ash win against him. That's why I've given him a cooler entrance. So, now just read and Enjoy.**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 9: Fallen Rivalry...

"Pathetic as always..." Paul gave a glare of disgust.

Ash's sweat dropped as he sighed. "When will you change?" Ash muttered. " You're the one who changed...now you're even more pathetic... " Paul jumped down and landed on his feet.

Dawn suddenly shifted her concentration over the Grunt. "Hey, the Gr-" Dawn already saw that he was toasted with his Pokémon in swirling eyes.

"That was a gianormous Energy Ball. How can Torterra produce such energy?" Brock asked Brock. Paul's eyes were locked on Ash. His eyes showed rage.

"It was really tough of you to call me during my work." Paul said hissing at Ash. Ash sheepishly smiled. "Sorr, Paul, I needed your help here. We all did." Ash apologized with an annoyed feeling towards Paul.

"I wouldn't have come if you hadn't mentioned Cynthia... You are a sly dog..." Paul said looking down on Ash. "You are not even allowed to live-" Paul suddenly got slapped by Dawn without Brock and Ash noticing. As they noticed their eyes grew.

"Don't you ever say that to him in front of me..." Dawn enraged was about to give Paul another. Paul was even more angered as he went to give her a return hit. "Why you runt!"

But before they could get caught up in a fight Brock and Ash held them back.

"Can't resist your Boyfriend to get bad-mouthed can you...You're just his pet who always clings on to him. Don't even dare to fight me..." Paul scoffed at Dawn with hate and anger.

"Why you!" Dawn got loosed from Brock grip and went to assault Paul who was barely pulled back by Ash.

"Enough!"

All of them halted hearing the familiar voice shouting at them.

"Stop this instance, Both of you." Cynthia walked to them as they became slowed down. "Paul... I didn't ask you to start a fight" Cynthia scolded the Purple haired trainer.

"And Dawn..." Cynthia instantly pulled her ear. "When did you learn to behave like that, Top Coordinator." Dawn only pouted in a bit anger. She then became normal and joined Ash and Brock.

"Ash Ketchum, Explain us...why is he here?" Dawn had her arms crossed glaring at Paul who didn't even cared the slightest bit.

"Well, I had a bit doubt that Cynthia alone can't beat Lysandre ..." Cynthia glared at Ash, "then I thought even if she does, she will be occupied a lot and can't save us from that grunt's ambush. That's why I called Paul for help." Ash gave a sheepish smile as Dawn was raging with anger.

"You already decided to yourself that I or Brock wouldn't win and that's why you brought Paul...?" Dawn's blue hair rose up as her eyes turned demonic. "What? No!" Ash raised both his hand for self defense.

"Enough. Dawn..." Cynthia gave a halt to Dawn.

"He maybe is irritating and his battling experience may have decreased... But what he guessed and foresaw was true..." Cynthia told her and the others as well.

Paul just spit out on the field and felt disgusted by Cynthia's words.

"Lysandre's Garados is super strong... I used three of my best Pokemons but I only retreated as soon as I saw Mega Salamance..."

"What?"

"Yup he had Two Mega Evolved Pokemons with him and both were a bit unusual."

As Ash heard Cynthia said that, his mind was boasted with thoughts. He turned and walked inside the Office building leaving everyone a bit confused yet curious.

"Professor, How did this happen?" Ash was talking to the Video Chat System.

"Well... I didn't want you to barge in the subject Ash.." Professor Sycamore said with a sheepish look.

Ash gave an odd angry face.

"Lysandre invaded my lab suddenly with his Gyarados, he made mess and stole it.."

"Damn it... Is your device works well? Any bug?"

"No... Since you said Lysandre was able to do it then I can say its working pretty well..." Professor Sycamore gave a sheepish smile following that.

Ash sighed. "How many can he do?"

"Two is maximum, but there's a 0.0000001% possibility for him to able to do 3."

Ash gritted his teeth. He was frustrated. He felt danger coming for him.

"Well, Bye then, if you have any way to bug that device from long range than it would be awesome."

"Sorry, Ash.. I make my devices without holes. But to think it landed on the wrong hand frightens me..." The Professor cut the line as Ash punched the telephone table.

"What's this device?" Cynthia had her arms crossed with Dawn behind her and Brock and Paul standing with them.

Ash sighed again."The Professor in Kalos was the one who first discovered Mega Evolution. He experimented various ways to see how it happens. Well, when he found out that it was by a Mega Stone or Ring, he learned that one trainer could mega evolve only one Pokemon."

"Yeah we all know that..." Brock said.

Ash nodded and continued, "Well, there's a bad habit of Professor Sycamore like all the other Professors. He researches a lot over one subject. As a researcher his habit turned into an obsession. He tries to see if A Trainer could mega evolve two Pokemon at a time."

"But that's impossible, I heard that to mega evolve a pokemon with th mega stone, the trainer needs to have a really powerful bond with the Pokémon. And some says that it's impossible for a Trainer to have the same kind of Bond with the other Pokémons." Dawn said to Ash.

"But Ash did it...didn't he..." Cynthia said looking at Ash,

"Ash was the only one who had strong bond over both Greninja and Pikachu. We can't say that Ash had greater bond with Greninja than Pikachu." Everyone saw as Pikachu went to Ash's shoulder cuddling with his cheek.

"But if Ash and Pikachu's bond was stronger than there's no way Ash could make a mega bond with Greninja creating an Ash-Greninja form." Dawn and Brock nodded.

"That means.. The bond Ash had with Greninja and Pikachu ..." "...was equal." Both Dawn and Brock looked at Ash , awestruck they were.

Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"So, that means..."

"Yup, Professor Sycamore created a Stone with the Power to evolve any final staged Pokemon who was capable of mega evolving and wanted to experiment me. But I rejected the offer..."

"WHAT? You had Sceptile, Charizard, Glalie, Pidgeot, Herracross...you could've"

"I know. But holding onto such power is dangerous. I told him that if there was someone else who could do it...who was worthy than me could have this power used for good."

Everyone looked down. Paul just gave a glare out of disgust.

"Worthless..."

"Paul!" Dawn glared at him.

"Enough... Ash does this means Lysandre got that stone and used it on..."

"Nope... How possibly can a corrupted man like him be able to bond with his Pokemon..." Ash gritted his teeth.

"He stole another device... A device that Professor Sycamore invented... Another Stone... That could forcefully Mega Evolve the two Pokemons..." Ash tightened his fist in anger.

"That means he could..."

"No... The Professor said that he could only do it with two Pokemon. Three has the slightest of chance." With that Everyone was a bit relieved.

Paul suddenly turned and walked to the exit.

"Hey Paul, where are you going..?" Cynthia asked. Everyone looked at Paul.

"If he gets to Reyquaza..." Everyone's eyes widen as Paul continued."...then we'll all perish..." Everyone understood. Reyquaza was the only Pokemon who's mega evolution form was close to Arceus's Power who took on all three of the Dimensional Trio.

"But its too dangerous..." Ash said. Paul looked back with vecious eyes like a snake.

"You still have the guts to talk with me..?" Wit that the raged trainer walked away slamming the door. Cynthia thought Paul was going to hit Ash out of rage but he didn't. Ash was looking at another direction. Rather disgust at himself. He also walked inside the office and went up the 2nd floor.

"Paul..." Cynthia felt pity for both Ash and Paul. The two Trainers who had the most distant concept about Pokemon. The two poles of Earth. One who had an extreme bond with all his Pokemons and an enthusiastic taste in battling trainers to have fun and be friends. The other who had obsession with Power and Techniques that could crush your foes in battling. Both's love for Pokemon and Battling concept were completely opposite.

But since one of the two Poles darkened in the shadow and lost the might, the other pole's staring to collapse from its balance.

"What do you mean?" Dawn was confused, so was Brock.

"Paul is the one who hated yet respected Ash's concept about Pokemon most. After loosing against Ash in the Sinnoh league, Paul gained the enthusiasm and acknowledged the bond with Pokemon. Even though they were two opposite poles it Ash turning to the light and Paul looking towards Ash's back. They had a rivalry bond like none other." Cynthia said as a tear shed from her eyes.

"Both were my most priceless students...but both just dropped off course."

"Wait... Its Ash who left the battling, Paul is still the Pyramid master."

"Paul only wins to take revenge over Ash. His motivation and enthusiasm crashed right after hearing Ash's forfeit. He has been suffering the most. Its awkward to hear but Paul once said,

 **Flashback,**

 **" Paul why are you so fed up while in battle it gives me the creeps." Cynthia said.**

 **Paul drank a bit water after a Pokemon Battle, he was tired after beating fifty Challengers.**

 **He looked at the ground concentrating.**

 **"I can't loose... Not until I face him again..."**

 **Flashback Ended.**

"So what happened?" Dawn asked.

"Well, His day was coming. He by surprise joined a tournament where Ash had participated as well. He saw that if Ash can win the Knock out round he and Ash could face the quarterfinals. He was shockingly excited. I saw an odd excitement in his eyes, he was smiling. But then...Ash lost before going to the next round."

Brock and Dawn looked down, dumbfounded.

"He was angered, even more when he saw Ash had no feeling of pain when loosing.. He had guessed he had lost more matched other than that. Ash's eyes spoke to the whole crowd, saying that he has given up. That was the day Paul had a fight with Ash. A girl named Sarena was there too. "

"Sarena..." Dawn murmered.

"When I reached Paul and Ash was both beat up by themselves. Ash had more bruises but Paul had several too. I saw Ash only getting up leaving both the girl and Paul. The girl apologizing and running after him. Maybe she was his.."

"Topic change..." Dawn said.

Cynthia sighed, "well... Paul's rage led him to a new path. He crushed the opponent who beat Ash during the Knock off. He gave Ash a message by doing so. But his lost motivation and enthusiasm led him to a defeat in the finals. He went back to the Previous Pyramid master and eventually became one last year. Every time he defeats a challenger his hand shakes. None of us know the reason yet.. But we know it has something to do with a Raven haired Trainer of Pallet Town. And since then,

Paul and Ash had again walked from different poles, creating more distance.


	12. Chapter 10

**College works are getting heavier day by day. Well that won't entirely stop me from finishing this story. Well, Paul will be out for some time. Now, comes the real part where Ash and everyone will change their destination and seek new secrets beyond their reach.**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 10: Change of Ways,

Its been two hours since Paul left Ash and the others for Hoenn. From then, they haven't started any discussion whether they would go to Hoenn altogether. Only Cynthia had a strong reason to go there. It was to stop Lysandre. But Ash, Brock and Dawn had doubts. Only Brock had some reasons to go. But for Ash and Dawn, their reasons shrunk.

"So, we're gonna go to Hoenn too, right?" Dawn was a bit determined.

"Sorry, everyone. I know all of you are strong. But I can't let you involve any further." Cynthia told the group. "Its too dangerous for you three to handle Lysandre and Team X. It would be better if you all stayed at Sinnoh or Kanto."

"Its looks like I have to go. I got a call from the Lilycove Hospital. They want me there by tomorrow." Brock sighed.

"Ash, Dawn? What about you two?" Brock asked.a

"I won't be involving any longer, Brock. I chose a path. I can't turn back now." Ash said looking down. "Pika pi..." Pikachu, who was almost mute the whole time, felt pity for Ash. He couldn't do anything. Everyone understood his reason.

"And Dawn?" Brock noticed Dawn's sudden silence.

"I wanted to go to Hoenn... With all three of you. But it looks like Brock will be busy with Hospital work. Ash won't even come and Cynthia will be hunting down Lysandre. I too want to stop Lysandre. But I can't do that without Brock and Ash. So..."

"Thanks for realizing that Dawn." Cynthia said. "Well, Brock, I didn't want you to come but you don't have any choice huh?" Cynthia sighed.

"Its okay. I'm not gonna involve in this either. Not until you or anyone else gets in danger."

"I'll make sure that won't happen."

It was almost evening. Everyone had some rest at Dawn's house. Even Cynthia accompanied them. As the sun disappeared from sight, Everyone gathered in the living room. Dawn helped Joanna in the kitchen while Brock, Ash and Cynthia discussed about the incidents.

"So Lysandre was trying to use Zygarde for reigning over Kalos region?" Ash nodded. "Pika pi" So did Pikachu.

"Its a bit similar like Team Galactic. But this Team X is something else. All of the grunts of Team X are astoundingly strong. Not to mention their Chiefs."

" With them as a group, Lysandre maybe planning on something bigger." Ash said. "That time, I wasn't much of a help. I realized, without Alain and the others, I'd even die battling Lysandre." Suddenly he got hit by an Iron tail attack by Pikachu. He's cheeks had a red bolt mark of the tail. Pikachu growled at Ash. "Pika! Pi pika pi!" Ash understood that Pikachu felt really bad about what he said. Because that humiliated Pikachu, Greninja and all the other Kalos teammates who battled with their lives for Ash.

Pikachu without a second thought ran away upstairs holding a packet of ketchup in his mouth.

'He's an idiot.' All three of them thought the same thing. Ash was confused as they were looking at them disappointedly.

"Don't worry, if the stakes goes higher I'll bring out my own greatest triumph." Cynthia gave a smirk.

'I wonder what she meant...' Dawn was clueless.

Brock was confused. But Ash.. He was shuddering. He's eyes looked a bit scared. "Maybe..." He gave a smile which was very odd since he was also shuddering.

"Yeah... Maybe, you alone can beat Lysandre's both Gyarados and Salamance. Yes... If you bring him in the case, then it might be possible.. Yes...yes.." Ash suddenly fell unconscious. Saliva came out of his mouth.

"Ash?" Dawn was a bit surprised. Brock thought Ash was dead. Cynthia just went up to him and then "WHAM!" A slam on the ground and Ash got knocked out.

"Don't get knocked out over some silly imagination! Dumbass!"

Dawn and Brock felt like they fell from earth. They didn't know what was going on. "Don't worry, he's just unconscious in shock. He'll get back up." Cynthia said.

"In shock? Why?" Dawn asked.

"He and Paul were my pupils three years ago... I took full responsibility in training them. That time, they saw something they wish they hadn't. That's why not only Ash but also Paul sometime freaks out in remembering that. Tsk... Its a shame they're still babies who get knocked out in shock of something."

Dawn still didn't understand quite a bit. But then again, she knew whatever the reason was, it stayed between only Ash, Paul and Cynthia.

"Well, Enough talking. Here's some snacks. I'll make dinner after this. Cynthia, you're gonna stay here the night." "But I..." "No buts... You're tired. So are the rest of us. We should all get some rest and soon as possible. If you go now, it'll take hours to reach your home. It'd be better if you stayed here. You can even take the Ship to Hoenn from here. Isn't that great?" Joanna seemed to not take a 'no' for an answer.

"Roger that..."

Next day, At Dawn, 6 am

"So you're leaving now? Already?" Dawn asked Brock. She felt pretty bad that Brock stayed not more than one day where he was to stay for at least a week.

"Sorry... 'The Life of a Pokémon Doctor is harsh'"

"Who said that?"

"I made it up from experience." Brock gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, Pikachu you say bye too..." Dawn told Pikachu who was sitting on her shoulder uninvitedly.

"Why's Pikachu on your shoulder...?"

"He didn't even talk to Ash after yesterday's shocking event." Dawn sheepishly smiled. Pikachu looked to the side, pouting.

"Where's Ash?"

"Behind me."

Brock saw Ash sitting on the ground with a dull expression, curling up the grass.

"He's been like that since Pikachu didn't talk to him." Dawn said.

"All set Brock?" Cynthia came with Garchomp at her side.

"Yeah..." Brock pulled up his Suitcase from the ground. "Well, Its a farewell then. Don't know when will all three of us gather up again." Brock gave a grin. Dawn sighed. "Bye..."

"Dawn, one thing "

"Yes.. Cynthia?"

"Try to get that kid on his feet. He's going to get buried to the ground if he acts like that in front of me.." Cynthia said," You may have adapted with his present situation, but like Paul, I too get sick of him. I don't want to see him like this every time I meet him. So try to build up his confidence if you can.." Dawn knew Cynthia worried a lot for Ash. Like everyone, she wanted the old Ash. They all did. So something has to be done. Or else, the Ash they knew will forever be lost.

As their sight went far by the second since the Ship left, various thoughts danced in Dawn's mind. She stared at the Raven haired boy who was still depressed to the core.

"How can I help him? I can't even help myself... I am too selfish than to help him. Like him, I also carry a burden..." A tear fell from her right eye," a burden that will keep him distant from me forever... Such a burden that craves me every day every hour every minute every second I spend with him... Sorry Ash... I can't come any closer... I can't help you about something that will cross the limit... The limit that bounds me from you... But," she wiped her tears. "I know someone who can..."

At Mauville City in Hoenn,

"Ms. Maple! Please just a few words!"

"May, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Love you May! And always will!"

"Ms. May, just one thing to say!"

The brunette in front of them sighed. So much crowd she had in front of her. The crowd was the only thing that was separating her from a certain someone. Someone she eagerly wanted to talk with. He was standing across the croud, wiping his sweat. May was looking at him with two excited eyes. He was **The Owner of Munchlax Ramen Restaurant.** In short of MRR Ramen. With the help of her Blazeken, the brunette made her way inside the restaurant. The owner quickly locked the entrance door. He was an old Man in his 60s.

"May, you seem to get more and more fans day by day." The Owner sighed. He saw as the crowd was pushing their way into the Restaurant but the door was very hard and locked tightly.

"I fear that my place is gonna get destroyed because of you coming here everyday.

" sorry, Old man, but I did pay so that you could repair the last door that broke."

May smiled sheepishly bringing out a fork and two tall chopsticks. She had saliva dropping from her mouth.

"Alright alright, seat there, I'll bring the usual."

As the man went inside, May sat down the window seat. She was a bit irritated by the crowd. So she ordered Blazeken to scare them off. With no second wasted, Blazeken went out side and used Flamethrower scaring off the fans and Media's people.

"I don't want to scare them away, but right now I need my ramen time."

May brought out a napkin too. She wiped off the sweat from her face and placed the napkin beside her fork.

"Here you go. " The man came with a bowl of ramen in his hand. He place the big bowl in front of her and walked away.

"If ya need anything, just give a shout."

"Alright Old Man!"

"Don't call me that, I'm still young." With that he went inside the kitchen . "Yeah, right." May gave a grin and started enjoying her ramen.

While eating and slurping down the long noodles, May remembered all the events occurred the whole year. After winning two straight Grand Festival beating Dawn in the final of the Johto Grand Fest, May got dramatically famous among the Coordinators. After participating in so many activities and events, the whole world started to see her talent. Then soon she was named The Queen of Hoenn. Her success of stature was not to be surprised of. The training she had to endure along with her Pokémon, all those performance that manifested the skills of her pokemon and her own made it happen. Then as Drew started to win contests that was challenging with May's number, made a sudden Rumour of he becoming the Emerald Prince. Then after numerous rumors spreading across, a new rumor was heard that The Prince and the Queen of Hoenn were very close. Since then, Fans and Medias were crowding around May and Drew. All these events occurring in the last few months made May stressed out.

May sighed at herself. "Why do people keep following us? Its not that we are in a relationship. We just go out sometimes as friends and rivals. Nothing else.." May blushed in thinking such embarrassing moments, when the Media was taking photos when Drew gave roses to May. From then the crowd went wild.

"I hate being a celebrity..." May groaned. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh, yeah, Dawn gave me a message an hour ago. I forgot to check it."

She gave a break and brought out her Xtransciever. She saw the message popping up on the screen.

 **"May, For some importance, Cynthia will be coming to Hoenn the day after tomorrow.. "**

"What? Cynthia's coming to Hoenn?" May was surprised with what Dawn said.

 **"And we were also supposed to be coming to Hoenn.."** May's eyes peeked in excitement. Then her eyes were calm. She remembered all the fun she had with Dawn and the others. It was really memorable for her. "Why not? What's the reason?" May started to read instead of just seeing the message.

"Brock will be going, but he'll be busy with Hospital work..." May remembered Brock telling her one day that he was a Pokémon Doctor in Lilycove Hospital. She began to read further,"And uh... A-" Her eyes twitched. She couldn't read the last name loudly. Like something forbid her. She had no idea why the name came up. Her eyes his under shadow as she stared down.

"...won't be coming to Hoenn." May gave a smirk still staring down. "Why would he..."

"And since no one's officially coming, I can't come either." May turned off the Xtranciever. She held her face with her right hand, in depression and stress. It was like agony to her.

"When will you learn... Ash Ketchum..."

 **Sorry Everyone. I've been busy for almost 24 hours a day. Didn't even get sleep. College is killing me. Well,**

 **I think I lost my touch building up the story. That's why there was no choice but to Bring her into action. This is a poor chapter. Give me some good tips, so that I can update these chapters with more care.**


	13. Chapter 11

**It's a bummer Ash was left out from the events of hunting down Lysandre. Now what will happen? Lysandre will take rein of the world or Aah Ketchum will stand out against him. But to do so, he needs resolve. Will he find it? Let's see...**

 **PokeWielders~**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

* * *

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 11: Its been Two Years... Hasn't it?

 **The** Fog was dense. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. The fog was not too dense but dense enough to give a message. Winter will be coming. It was August. But the winter already gave an early message. Its been two days, Cynthia and Brock left for Hoenn. Ash had decided to go back to Pallet Town but Dawn and Joanna deeply insisted him to stay a quote longer. Of course Dalia had no complaints since she to wanted Ash to get some fresh air from the outside world. It was because, for two years his only journey was for two hours a day, from his home to the Academy and vise versa. He had a lot of work to do. He had to give some reports to Professor Oak, regarding the egg they found. It was still kept safe in the house. Team X were to take the egg, but they failed. It was confusing why Lysandre didn't come after the egg. He could've catch up to them and take the egg by force but he didn't. Ash felt something wasn't right. But he never wanted to get involved from the start.

But something else crossed his mind. He always thought at times why he was doing all these. Leaving his dreams and staying at four walls.

" **Why the long face?"**

"Don't you sleep...?" Ash asked through his mind. He was sitting on the edge of the backyard. His eyes were closed as he entered that place. That dark place with a surface of water.

" **How can I? I'm-"**

"I know..." Ash was standing in front of her. She was sitting on the surface with her back pushed against the wall. She gradually looked at Ash's face.

" **Ash... You've grown a lot taller... And bolder... But... Why am I the same?"** Ash just looked away in hatred. Actually it wasn't hatred. He just couldn't bear it. The sight of her. Because he knew she was dead. But her soul was trapped with him.

She suddenly held Ash's hand and pulled him down to her.

" **Ash..."** She held his face, caressing his hair. Ash saw how blue her eyes were. But still she lost that shine, the real Sarena always had.

" **Why am I here? Why did I leave that world? Why can't I sleep? Why can't I grow at age? As a girl I still need some developments at some areas right?"** She gave a sheepish smile at the last part.

" **But.. Both you and I know that don't we?"** Ash didn't want to hear it.

" **I'm dead, ain't I?... And this body... This is just something you created with your memories..."**

I didn't … I would never- Ash thought to himself.

" **Its pretty selfish for you to trap me like this... You could even do anything you want with me."**

She gave a sly smile. Ash's eyes pierce through her gaze, like he was getting angrier by the second.

" **Yet that's not the answer. You didn't do it... I was created without you wanting.. Its because."**

Ash knew she was going to say something he wouldn't want to hear at all. " **In your heart..."**

She gave a gentle smile.

" **You still love me..."** Ash's eyes grew wider. Her warm smile made Ash feel his heart skip a beat. But soon he's eyes were raging in fire. "DONT SCREW AROUND WITH ME!"

Ash held her shoulder tightly.

" **Truth hurts doesn't it..."** Ash felt even worse. He threw her off as she fell on the watery surface.

Sarena groaned a bit. Lying down on the water her back was facing against Ash, Ash saw Sarena's tears running down her cheeks into the river. Ash then realized what he had done. He punched the wall in agony. "Damn it!"

Sarena barely managed to seat back up.

She had miserable smile on her face. Her tears paused. She stood up and held Ash's back, hugging him.

" **Let me stay like this for a little..."** Her tears continued on over his back and he just looked down to the ground.

Silence covered up as the surface was tilt. The motions of the horizon stopped as the two figures stayed like that as one cried out and the other stood still. "Sarena..." Ash realized more and more that this Sarena was alike her. Even though the one tugging onto him wasn't real but,

"These tears, that smile.." Those things were real to him.

" **Ash, I love you...**

 **No matter how...**

 **I will always be with you..**

 **I'll... Even make this place larger..For the two of us"**

Ash then looked down to the surface. "Don't tell me..." Then not too soon his mind went blank. And that feeling of Sarena hugging him vanished."How long are you going to stay awake."

A voice scurried through Ash's ears as he came to consciousness. His eyes were still closed, his ears.. Listening to Dawn's voice.

"Ash? You were sleeping? Wow, when did you learn to sleep while sitting still?"

Dawn laughed a bit. Ash opened his eyes.

Ash's eyes were shadowed with his hair. But he nudged off the feeling.

"Sorry for that.."Ash gave a sheepish smile turning to Dawn, who was shocked to notice something.

Dawn's eyes widen. She held Ash's face closely. Then she looked into his eyes before freeing him.

" Ash... When was the last time you slept for at least five hours?" She had a serious tone in that question.

"Can't remember..."

"Ash, what's wrong? I know something's not right. You've been hiding something from all of us." Dawn now had a fiercer look than before.

"What's worth hiding if I spill it out now-"

"I know she's dead!" Dawn shot up at Ash who's eyes were frightened, wider, covered with agony.

"How...?"

"I-" suddenly the doorbell rang interrupting Dawn.

"I'll get it..." Ash's eyes were lifeless and had no emotions. Nonetheless, He just walked to the door, opening it.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

A certain Brunette appearing at Twinleaf Town after taking a ship to Sinnoh, she was walking down the road to her friend's house. She was humming a song and dancing with bliss.

"I can't wait to see Dawn's face when I surprise her. I bet she's all alone, since Brock and the others left her she must be bored to death. La la la la la la la la..." May was quite excited and soon she reached the Bertlitz Residence. But before she could go in she heard Dawn's voice in the back yard. She peeked her a bit and heard a name she was too familiar with. A name she tried to avoid.

"Ash, when was the last time you slept?"

"Can't remember..."

"Ash, what's wrong? I know something's not right. You've been hiding something from all of us."

"What's worth hiding if I spill it out now-"

May's eyes was hidden in shadow, in disgrace as she walked up to the door. Not bothering to go to the back yard. She was still hearing everything. She crushed the bouquet that she brought in agony and hatred. Hatred for a person.

"I know she's dead!"

May heard every last word they were saying. She pushed the bell.

"How-?"

After that someone's footsteps were coming and the door opened.

May wanted to see Dawn but the sight of the Raven haired ex-trainer made her suffocate in pain and rage. The boy was not aware of who was in front of him. He was looking down drowning in despair which May hated most. Seeing that much pain, misery and hopelessness in his eyes didn't make her feel pity. But on the contrary, it made her more disgusted and pained of his presence. She couldn't help but make a move.

As Ash looked towards who had come to the door, he was replied with a slap mustered with hate. That slap made his eyes widen more as he saw who stood before him. May threw that bouquet at his face and as the flower pedals fell before him he saw a delicate face with eyes narrowed yet teary.

"Its been two years, hasn't it? Ash Ketchum..."

* * *

 **And cut! Yes! Finally a chapter I'm satisfied myself. Oh, I just loved to write this chapter. Well, I don't know about you guys but, this chapter brings back May. Which is Awesome. Please review, I know the chapter was small but hopefully I will get some positive reactions.**

 **Stay tooned for chapter 12.**


	14. Chapter 12

**To me the last chapter was awesome since May had arrived to the scene. Now both of them are face to face with May committing an offensive act against him. What are the reasons? How will Ash react? Will everything be back together? Stay tooned and read on.**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokémon** **Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

 **[By the way this chapter is gonna be big ! Enjoy!]**

Chapter 12: Deniable Past...

Two Years Ago...

"Hey, May!" The voice was too familiar to May. Since it was of her own blood related little brother.

May felt bored. Because it was almost everyday that Max would phone her and tell her every event occurred throughout his journey. Of course he was 10 and that year was his first year traveling as a trainer.

"Max, How many times will I have to say? Dont-"

May soon got cut off by her brother.

"I know I know, but somethings are meant to be endured. C'mon, I'm your little bro, give off some slack will ya?" He said with a funny tone.

May sighed. "Okay, So why did you call me?"

"Hey, Can ya run an errand for me please?"

"Huh?"

"Pretty please!"

"What's it for?" May asked. It was surprising Max mustered the courage to ask her for an errand.

"I was going to send a parcel to Ash by mail but since Kalos doesn't have that transport system, I can't send it through Poke-Mail.

" Ash?" May seemed to have an uncomfortable tone in her voice. "Why? What's wrong?" Max was confused. It was unlikely of her to say his name in that tone.

"Never mind. Why me?" May asked. "You're the one in Kalos, so is Ash." It wasn't surprising for May. May knew already that Ash was in Kalos. But she pretended she didn't knew. "A..Ash..? Here? I didn't knew." May's eyes were shadowed.

"What? Everyone knows!"

"Well I don't! And thats not my fault!" May shot out at Max in the phone before cutting off the line. She took the Xtranciever on her forehead. "What's going on? Why am I like this?" May said to herself.

Suddenly a message rang. May opened it and read, ' You're gonna apologize later for cutting off the line. And here's the address of the package. If you feel like it you can deliver it to Ash.' The message was from Max, she knew it. She pretended like she never had read it and put back the Xtranciever in her fanny pack. May tightened her gloves. "I got other plans to attend." Suddenly she remembered a scene where Ash and she swum with Manaphy. She gritted her teeth. "What's wrong with me?"

Three to four minutes after May got Max's message, the Xtranciever vibrated again. This time May became serious and was ready to give a scolding to Max. As she quickly brought out the Xtranciever and pressed the Receive button hard she yelled out, "MAX MAPLE YOU-"

"May?" May immediately recognized Drew's voice. She peeked through the screen and saw Drew's name floating.

"Hello?"

"Dr...Dr... Drew?" May's heart skipped a bit. She always had a bit of crush on Drew after Solidad and the other rivals kept on pushing her to admit her feelings for Drew. May never admitted it but always got nervous while talking with Drew.

"Yeah, you okay? You seem to be in a wrecked mood. You seemed to be scolding me... As a superior.." Drew gave a chuckle.

May slapped her forehead. She mistakenly scolded Drew instead of Max. "Sorry... I thought you were Max.."

"That's what I thought. You couldn't possibly scold someone who's superior to you... A hopeless loser like you couldn't possibly outmatch me.." Drew had a confident tone in his voice. This hyped May, breaking her nervousness.

"Hah! Who beat you in the Kanto Grand Festival! Who beat you in the Johto Grand Festival! Who got the title 'Princess of Hoenn'?! " whenever May was underestimated by Drew, she would fire out and brag about her few success over him. But Drew broke her confidence with one reply.

"Who's the one that won a Grand Festival?" May was silent after that. Drew gave an evil laugh.

"You'll never outmatch me... But maybe..." Drew paused a bit.

"Maybe...?" May was wanting to know what he was going to say. She wanted a complement badly just for confidence.

"Maybe... Come close.."

"Hah! I'm better than you!" May shot out giving a laugh. She could hear Drew sigh.

"That's not what I meant...loser.."

May was confused.

"By the way, bye. I was going to tell you that Solidad's going to participate in a contest near you. I'll be coming too. And the shitty Harley might come too. Bye."

"Okay-" Drew cut off the line before she could say bye.

"What did he mean..."

May was confused and cursed herself for not understanding. "I hate myself!"

* * *

In the afternoon...

"Phew.. I'm done with all preparation right? I bought the dress, I bought some extra stickers, I uh... " suddenly May remembered the most important thing she didn't do. That's "Training!" Without a second to delay she rushed to the Pokémon Centre, holding two bags in two hands "I'm an idiot!"

* * *

Later at night... At the BackYard behind The Pokemon Center..

"Now, Beautifly let's finish this with one more String shot. We can get rest if we perfect this." At the moment, May was training with her Signature Contest Pokémon, her fabulous Beautifly. Beautifly made a beautiful stream of flowers with the help of her Silver Wind combining with Psychic which she learned in the midst of Johto Journey. With the help of Psychic and silver wind Beautifly made a coordinated stream of flowers that were falling of the trees. Now she was making a finishing it off with String shot at the centre of the stream to make a beautiful fountain. It seemed odd to break down the beautiful stream with string shot but May seemed to have a plan.

As the stream broke it fell upon May, covering her full body. And in three or two seconds May appeared with a beautiful Gown with pretty flowers. The Gown was made out of threads that the string shot attack made and thus there was May wearing a beautiful silver coloured Gown that was adjusted to her body perfectly, revealing her seductive carves, her broad chest and elegant figure. That moment, May's hair had fallen down as the bandana was removed, revealing her hair at the length of her shoulders. It of course grown a bit in two years as she didn't cut it anymore. Finally she placed a pretty blue flower on her hair which she bought during shopping and Beautifly later on sat on her head. Finally as the Moon shone on them the sparkles covered them.

"Done!" She gave a smile to herself for the success.

The scene made several guys in the Pokémon Centre fall for May with lovey dovey eyes. Even the girls and Nurse Joy looked amazed at May. Everyone clapped without thinking. They were just in awe and didn't know what to say. So just clapped.

May blushed at them. It was embarrassing too, since she was wearing a tight fitting dress. But she was glad it was perfect. Soon she felt tired and bade them all good night before running away with embarrassed and tired face.

* * *

Somewhere around the poke centre...

"Damn! Why did I even buy a dress?" May looked at the dress that was in the bag packed and yet to be opened. It was because she didn't even need it. The Contest Appeal she created made her wear a fabulous gown made of silver stringed threads. She already got herself a dress so she didn't need the dress she bought. "Well, let's save it for the contests later on.." May sighed. She collapsed on the soft grassy meadow, still wearing the the gown. The reason was..."Why isn't this gown coming off?!" May tried desperately but the sticky gown made of bug strings won't come off. It looked beautiful on her and it was very cool and refreshing too. So she had no tension of it bring too hot, yet..

"Damn its too tight!" May sighed. She gave up and rested on the grass. "Wow... Its full moon..." May was impressed how the full moon shone across the field revealing the greeny state. "Sad thing I won't be having this stage during the contest." May dreamed of how she would perform if the contest was this grassy meadow. "I can't hope to see Solidad's face when I do this awesome appeal. Harley would be dying to copy in his own way and Drew.." May suddenly remembered what Drew said earlier today.

 _"You'll never outmatch me... But maybe..."_

 _"Maybe...?"_

 _"Maybe... Come close.."_

As May remembered that conversation May tried to think what Drew meant by 'come close'.

"Its obvious he's saying I may come close to him in Coordinating skills...which I already am.." May said out of confidence." But.."

 _"That's not what I meant...loser.."_

What did he mwan- May started to think other means to it. Then it suddenly hit her. Her face suddenly became bitter red. "He doesn't mean..." May's heart bounced as she thought about it. Then suddenly she glanced at a parcel.

 _" If you feel like it you can deliver it to Ash.''_

"Ash..."

Remembering Max's words May's mind suddenly shifted towards the Raven haired Trainer. She was confused. It's been almost two years since they departed but Ash hadn't call once for her. She never talked with him but she always heard every news of him since his Brother Max was a big fan of his. May knew Ash was Runner up in the Kalos league which was his greatest success by far. She even heard some odd rumors about Ash being close with a girl he traveled with in Kalos. Remembering something like that made May's heart ache for some reason. Every time she would think of him her mind would stirr up with countless emotions.

The fact May always pretended to not notice Ash or be clueless about him hardly had any reasons. She was just a bit dumbfounded since Ash and talked like never. There was another reason for her to pretend like that. As with the fact of Drew, May also had some goosebumps when it came to Ash. She sometimes felt afraid she would fall for Ash. She had always been denying her feelings for Ash ever since she left for Johto leaving the team. Only to find the depth of her feelings she went to Sinnoh, to see if her feelings were true. She found lots of proof yet have been denying every single moment.

"I won't be giving that parcel anyway..." May said but then she sighed thinking about him

"He's just a friend... A Mentor... Nothing else. Like all mentors he taught me about Pokémon, like all friends, helped me at desperate times, comforted me in my failure, praised me on my success, saved me in dangerous situations and even...risked his life...for...me and Manaphy.."May suddenly felt tears fall down her eyes at the memory of him almost sacrificing in order to save her and Manaphy. He could've died yet made that decision. " a friend...usually...does that, right?...right?" May's head spun as she was getting stirred up with all kind of questions. "At least Drew calls once in a while..." Pouting in slight anger May rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Who cares about someone who doesn't even calls once?" Forcing her thoughts away, May took a deep breath before heading back to slumber.

* * *

In Morning 10 am...

"..." There was May. Her hair all messed up and her silk silver gown torn apart. She tore apart the dress only to reveal her usual outfit. Right then she had a bag in her hand. She was blazing in fire. " Can't even tale care of one damn parcel..." To her dismay, May decided to look for Ash to give the parcel. It was mystery why May was eager to find him. "Once I've given him this, I'll go straight to the concert hall." May suddenly grinned. "Maybe even invite him, and show him that I'm better than him, better than Drew now. He'll freak out alright." May looked here and there but didn't find Ash. "Max messaged that he'd be at Lumoise City... Wow! A Gogoat! That's a Helolisk there! Wow! A Misdrevius! In Kalos? So cute..." May was surprised to see all sorts of known and unknown Pokémon.

"And that's a Pikachu!" May saw a cute fuzzy Pikachu running across the street. "Wait... Pikachu...?" May gazed at the yellow furball who soon ran over a sports gloved hand and up to a trainer's arm to shoulder. The Pikachu sat on the trainer's shoulder as the trainer smiled at him. His face was hidden under the red cap. "... Ash?"

May started to pick up pace and the moment she took a step forward her heart skipped a beat. She saw him talking so happily with a girl at his age. She had golden hair and a pink hat above her head. She was really enjoying talking with him. May's eyes panicked as she saw her wrapping her hand around the raven haired trainer's arm and pulling him more closer to her. She then had her head rest on his shoulder. Pikachu also enjoyed time with them. But May who was right behind them, felt the ground collapse under her. Her eyes were wide open and her fist was clenched tightly. "...Ash.." She moved her hand towards Ash trying to reach him but failed. Without a second thought she ran away throwing the parcel away at the streets.

"This isn't like me... Why am I running away.." May said to herself trying to control her emotions. " Damn it... It doesn't matter whether she is with him... Right?" May felt tears fall from her eyes. After coming far from them, she stopped. She continuously wiped away her tears but they kept on coming. "Huh... Why am I... Oh no..." May was confused why she had tears fall down her eyes. Why she had run away like that? Why she had hesitated to reach him? To call him? Many questions rose in her mind. As she looked up she found her self standing at the contest hall. "I should better get going..." With a heart broken and shattered she walked slowly into the hall.

* * *

Later At the Contest Hall..

"And now comes May Maple!" Everyone clapped. As May came, she had her usual outfit as planned but her eyes. They were pale. "Beautifly...take the stage.." May pricked a fake smile as she tossed the ball. " Beauuuuuti fly!" Beautifly came out dazzling with sparkles, but as she was prepared for her trainer's order no reply came. "Beu?" Beautifly was confused with May's expression. She was looking down hiding her eyes.

"May?' Drew was a bit worried.

" May Darling are you okay?" Harley asked from the backstage.

"This is odd.." The judges were whispering to each other.

"C'mon May! Show us your magic!"some audience was eager since they saw her appeal last night.

" c'mon May, Do what you did last night.." Nurse Joy of one of the judges said.

All these but no reply.

"I can't..." Losing all interest May ran away from the stage to the dressing room." May!" Drew called out to her as May went passed him. May stopped and turned to him. Her eyes were teary like she was about to break down. Seeing Drew, May couldn't help herself but to fall on his chest crying on him.

Drew was a bit surprised. "Ma-"

"Just let me stay like this...a little bit longer..."

After that, May stood with him like that for long before Drew had to leave her and finish his contest. After that day, May lost the meaning to compete in contest. That day broke her apart unwontedly, and since then she was tossed to the ground with overlapped feelings hidden under her chest.

* * *

Months later...

May solitudely spent her days watching contest and battles in TV. She was at a hotel in Kalos. She neither wanted to participate in Contests nor to go back to Petalburg city in Kalos. But since she had three ribbons, she still had a slight chance to compete in the Grand Festival if she won two more. But she solely spent her days in her hotel or out at the park to soothe herself. "I wonder how everyone else is doing..." May wondered.

The Inter Tournament had taken place in weeks or two. She saw Ash participated in it in the TV. But she was a bit shocked since Ash lost miserably in every tournaments. The tournaments had tough trainers but May knew he was tougher. It was like he lost all hope. He barely managed to win the Knockout round in one but lost in the Quarter finals. But the sight of the golden haired girl comforting him in the TV made May turn the TV off.

There was someother problems she had to face. After that day when she cried on Drew. A number of people saw that and from them odd rumors spread around the cities about Drew and May having a relationship or something. May hated it. Some rumors even teased May about Drew. She didn't want to drag Drew into this but things weren't simple.

"Today, we gather some live states of sudden weather disorder."

The TV was turned on and some news started to spread about the northern area of Kalos.

"It is said that the mountains are crashing down as avalanches been occurring lately at Mt. Attora.

"oh no.." May gasped at the number of victims that were spot dead in the area.

"The Avalanches took One fourth of the city near by and the village that stood depending on it was wiped away."

May was really frightened by the news.

"What's this?!"

May suddenly got caught off guard as the Newsreporters shouted in awestruck.

May gave attention to what they said further on.

"It appears Sarena Yvonne is one of those who fell victim in the avalanche!" In a minute or two a girl was getting pulled on a stretcher.

"What the heck!" Everyone in the television screen panicked.

May was really confused. She didn't know who this Sarena was. "The doctors are saying that she is in a critical state and it won't be possible for her to make it." The Newsreporters rushed to Serena.

May's eyes widen the moment the TV showed the face. It was the same girl she saw walking with Ash. "She's Sarena..."

May felt her hand shake in fear. How did this all happen?-May's feet went cold. I never thought of this to happen. Then something skipped her mind.

"Where's Ash?!" May went closer to the TV searching everywhere for Ash but the TV didn't show him. "Oh no.." May quickly got dressed and ready taking only her Pidgeot's Pokeball with her. Before she went out she heard one more important news. "The local says all the dead and injured are getting transported to the Local Hospital here in Hallfim City."

An hour later...

"Pidgeot! Land here.." After an hour May reached the Hospital where everyone of the victims where transported. She quickly went to the counter and spoke with the woman in management there.

"Did any injured person named Ash Ketchum got admitted here?" May hurriedly asked.

"Let me see..." The woman looked through page by page and seemed to find the name. "Here, Cabin 301." May quickly went upstairs and on the third floor, she found Ash's cabin.

"Ash..." May looked through the door glass seeing Ash strained with bandages on his head, chest and left leg. Soon the doctor came out of the cabin. May quickly rushed to him.

"Doctor, How's he?" May asked.

"Who? Ash Ketchum? Are you any relative of his?" The doctor asked back.

"No.. But.. A friend. How's he? Nothing severe right?" May was shaking even though she had a bit confidence.

"Well, he has several bone fractures, he has broken his left leg, his head seemed to have less hit during the avalanche. He's right now unconscious. He's been unconscious since last night when the incident occurred." May gasped. " But he's at a better state than the one in Cabin 302." The doctor said.

"Who is it Doctor?" May asked.

"Look for yourself.." He opened the door of 302. It was Sarena. Her body had bandages in several part. Seeing her at this state made May shiver. "Sarena..." She whispered.

"You know her?" The Doctor asked.

"I uh..."

"Of course you would. She is the idol of Kalos. She got the title ' The Queen of Kalos' "

May never knew Sarena was this much popular. "Doctor is it true she won't surv-"

May was stopped in mid sentence. "Its hard for me to spill it out. But Sarena can't recover from those severe fractures. Unlike your friend, Sarena has a delicate body. And let alone the damage of her brain. She can't make it with that much bleeding inside her brain. Her Nerve tissues are dying and her blood vessels are busting out.

" isn't there any other way to.." The Doctor shook his head.

"Doctor... Who is it?" Suddenly May heard Sarena's voice.

"Ms. Yvonne you mustn't..."

"Who is it?" She asked again. She had a very weak tone in her voice.

"She's a friend of a person named Ash Ketchum." The doctor said.

"Let her come to me please..." Sarena pleaded.

"But but.. Your state..."

"Doctor... I heard you talked with the nurse that I would black out in any moment in this state. So please before I die...I want to speak a few words with her." The doctor felt bad for her and let May in. May knew Sarena was tired and couldn't speak much. But she knew that Sarena won't hold back.

"Hi, Sarena... I'm.."

"May... I heard a lot of stories about you from Ash. I knew the moment I saw you. I would've known Dawn and the others too if I saw them." Sarena said weakly.

"Wow... That's great-"

"How's Ash..?" She had held to May's hand tightly.

"He has some fractures and has been unconscious for a day. But the doctor said he would recover.."

"Then I'm glad he's okay..." Sarena had a sigh of relief.

May couldn't help but smile. "I'm relieved he isn't awake now. If he saw me in this state, he would..."

" I know.." May instantly replied. "Both of you love each other..."

"Yes... Well, we were about to break up... But deep down, I knew he loved me a lot.. So did I"

"Its actually not a time for clichéd lines..." May sheepishly smiled. So did Sarena. A moment later both laughed. Then Sarena suddenly coughed out blood. "Looks like I don't have much time." Sarena said. May felt bad. Sarena then sat down straight after getting up."don't push yourself" May warned but Sarena still got up.

"I'm glad you look gorgeous... It will be easy for Ash to fall in love with you..." She sheepishly smiled. May was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Listen to my words carefully May..."

"..." May was confused at what Sarena was saying.

"Fall in love with Ash..."

"What do you...mean? Why..? Would I..."

"I'm soooo glad..." Sarena smiled at May warmly.

"Huh?"

"It seems you already love him..." Sarena said to her. "Wha-" "I can tell it by your eyes..."

"What are you saying.."

"Well I'm glad you don't have to go through the trouble falling in love with him since you already have."

"Aww c'mon Sarena! Just cut to the point!" May blushed since Sarena was pushing her feelings like that.

"May... Ash is at a breaking point. He has list the motive to fight. He has become even more hopeless day by day. If this stays like this, Ash's future will..."

"Why me?"

"Who gave you motivation to fight? To love Pokémon... And to find your own way of living.."

"Ash... Did he.."

"He never told me but in his stories about you I knew right away, how you meant to him. He always brags about you. So, I guessed it was Ash who got you thus far, right?" May nodded.

"Why not return the favor then?" Sarena asked. May realized it. Ash has helped her so much. So why can't she?

"Well, I know you will.. So I'm relieved." Sarena sighed.

"Why can't you?" Sarena's eyes flustered.

"Why can't you do it? He loves you more than any of us. If there's only one person who can save him then thats you..."

"Stop it May..." May looked at her as their eyes met.

"You know how much I want to do it.. How much I want to stay with Ash... But how can I..." Tears fell from Serena's eyes.

"Sarena..."

"I had so many plans... I wanted to marry him...grow old with him...maybe have children..." While Sarena said all these, May didn't show even a bit of anger , not even jealousy.. She felt sad. It was like she wanted Sarena's dreams to come true.

Sarena wiped away her tears. "There's no reason to cry on the impossible... May... Promise me you'll look after Ash." Sarena forwarded her pinky. May laughed a bit and shook the pinky with her own.

"Let us, two girls, form a pinky promise, one shall break it one shall perish..." Both of them said in unison before laughing together. A tear escaped May's eyes.

"So, we friends from now on?"

Hearing Sarena say that stirred May's emotions. She could neither be sad nor happy. "Don't break this promise both of us shared." Sarena said.

May nodded. Suddenly a group if people came inside the cabin. "Sarena!"

"Mom?" Sarena was surprised as her Mom and all other friends like Clemont and Bonnie came. "I should be going then.." May walked away from the cabin. She could heard the mother cry out along with the little blonde girl at her side. The boy was forcing himself to not panic.

May had a glance at Ash's cabin"Sarena... What you told me was more easier said than done." Clenching her heart May continued on looking at the boy lying on the bed." More...easier than done."

* * *

 **Well there you have it. One big chapter regarding the reason how May knows Sarena. Well, to me I respect all shippings except Best Wishes shipping. Well, this isn't the last chapter regarding the past. More will come so stay tooned.**


	15. Chapter 13

**All I want to say is I really love May and I always wanted her to take the lead in the main Pokemon Series. But I also respected Sarena since she was always honest about her feelings in the Pokémon Series. So, to me Everyone gets respect except for Iris.**

 **Well, let's all see how the Story moves on...**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **~ PokéWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 13:

Ash just stood there unable to recall what happened. In front of him stood a teenage brunette. She had long straight hair at the length of her waist. She wore a white t-shirt with a sky-blue circle around her neck, dark grey bike shorts, black skirt, a pair of black knee socks, orange and yellow sneakers, a signature red bandana with a white Poké Ball print, a navi blue waist-pack, and dark-blue and white gloves. It is based on the outfit she had wore in her Hoenn and Kanto journey. Only that she had a pink sweater tied around her waist.

"May..." He could only blurt the name out loud but he didn't find any words to say.

"You're such a coward! Ash Ketchum!" With that the Brunette stormed off out of the house. "M..May!" She was already gone the moment Ash called out. "Ash.. Was that May?" Dawn who recently have come from the living room was completely blank minded about what happened.

"Yeah.. But" "Don't just stand there, Let's find her..." Dawn wore her pink silk jacket and stood in front of Ash. "That's it?" Ash was surprised Dawn wore so simple dress. She changed her usual outfit. Now she wore only a pink silk jacket with a black Sweat shirt underneath. She had her jacket open to reveal the sweat shirt. As for her down part she wore a jeans which was black as well.

"You look rather like a Role-Model now." Ash chuckled. "What? I like this style now." Dawn said opening the door. "C'mon let's hurry..." Ash nodded.

* * *

In the town..

"We should search at the dock. She might have plans going back to Hoenn or going to Mt. Silver." Dawn said to Ash. Right then, they were roaming around town trying to find May. But Dawn had a part guess where she could be.

"Why Mt. Silver?" Ash knew Mt. Silver was quite far from the Region.

"Mt. Silver has a Conference there. Not a Pokémon League like the Silver Conference in Johto. Its like a conference for Coordinarors. Similar of Grand Festivals." Ash came to,understand why May would go there. "Only the best of the bests can go there to participate." Dawn said sighing. "You can participate right?" Ash asked. Seeing her sigh made him think otherwise.

"Of course I got!" Dawn shot it out. Ash got defensive.

"It's just that, I don't know I'll make it through the first stage." She sighed again.

"It's Okay.. You will-" Ash suddenly got shot back with a glare.

"I respect you Ash.. Everyone has given up on you. But I want to stay by your side as a friend. I don't actually care whether you battle or not... But one thing..." Ash was a bit surprised but the next thing she said shocked him.

"Don't give me courage where you have none..."

Ash didn't have a reply to back him up. He remembered something similar a while ago.

" **Don't even bother when you got no courage."**

He remembered those words like they were always sticking to his ears. "C'mon... We can't find her like this.. Let's split up... " Ash nodded to her. Soon they departed ways and continued on searching May.

"damn it... Why does everything has to come to this..." Ash thought of how the year went. First his Mother then the Professor, Gary, Tracey, then Brock, Dawn, Misty and even May.. Everyone is really shook by Ash's decision. The decision that changed his life. "Its not like I tried..." Ash thought of a day he was so pushed that he decided to give a try and start training again. But then that odd vibe came. He lost all his motivation to fight. It was a year ago...

* * *

"Damn, I think I have no choice but to try again..." Ash brought out his Pokeball. "I wonder how you'll react after getting to battle agian.. Sceptile, C'mon out..." The Pokeball flashed open and the green grass Reptile came out with a roar. "ScepTILE!" The Hoenn grass type starter was a bit confused at first, since Ash called him out all of a sudden. He would naturally appear at The Oak's Lab. But now he was in Ash's backyard.

"We're gonna train, Sceptile.."hearing that from Ash, Sceptile felt like the world was Heaven.

" Scep!" It nodded.

"Well, Sceptile feels a lot happy..."

"Yeah...Well, let's practice on your leaf blade a little more." The green reptile nodded.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade on that stone." Ash ordered. Without a second to waste Sceptile dashed forward and powered up his leafblades. "Ni-" suddenly Sceptile felt off balance and crashed on the ground rolling a few rounds.

"Sceptile!" Ash was about to run to him then suddenly that voice...

" **There's no way you can battle Ash... Not after what you did..."**

"Its you again." Ash felt uncomfortable. He found himself inside a dark world. But it was more like a room. It was a small place. In front of him stood a girl with golden hair. Everything looked alive to him except for the girl's eyes. They didn't shine or sparkle. They were dead.

"I can't live like this anymore..." Ash said with a stare of hate towards the girl.

 **"Then, Go... Battle, Journey... Involve in danger... But I know... You will give up again..."**

 **"** What makes you say that?" Ash felt sick of her. But her answer shook him.

" **'Cause, someone else is going to die because of you...again."** Those words were like daggers stabbed against his heart. But he bear with it. This wasn't the first time she mocked.

"Sceptile once more!" Ash told as Sceptile got fired up. The reptile charged his blade swiftly against the stone wall. "Yes-!" Ash's eyed were wide open. The stone wall shattered into pieces causing it to break down upon them. "Ash!" That voice rang in his ears as he dashed to it. "Damn!" Ash got hold of the person but they were both terrified as the brick wall crashed upon them.

* * *

"Gahh!" Ash suddenly came to conscience.

"What's wrong with that guy?"

"He seems weird."

"C'mon sweety, let's move"

Ash saw countless people crowded as he weirdly screamed. As the crowd soon lessened, Ash gave out a sigh. "Curse myself... Is my life really an odd one?" Ash felt embarrassed with himself.

"Wait... I haven't realized one thing... Where's Pikachu?"

* * *

At the Dock of Twinleaf Town...

"I should've never come... ...To see his face.. " May felt anger engulfing her. "But then again..." May remembered Sarina's face.

"Sarina..." May suddenly felt someone or something following her. She turned around and saw a Pikachu. "Pikachu...?"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran towards May and climbed over her back to her shoulder.

"Wow! Long time no see..." May tickled under Pikachu's chin which made the yellow furball coo in relaxation. "Looks like you still remember that spot I always tickle you..." May giggled.

It was true almost everyone petted Pikachu, tickled under his chin, washed his back and scrubbed his tail. But Pikachu knew one thing. If it was May, she'd go for the chin. "Chaaaaa..."Pikachu cooed while nuzzling with her cheeks. " hey that tickles... " both Pikachu and May giggled. "Why are you alone?"

May asked. "Pi?" Pikachu didn't understand. "Why are you here? Where's... Ash?" May had difficulties to spit his name out.

"Pika pika pi.. Pika chu..." Pikachu sighed with shaking his head.

"You don't know?" Pikachu shook his head.

"Well, I.. Uh.." Suddenly May felt an oddly familiar presence. 'Ash..'

"Pikachu!" From far away Ash called for his partner. "Pika pi!" Pikachu waved his hand to Ash. "Well, then I'll be going...head back to Ash now." May put down Pikachu from her shoulder. Pikachu was a bit confused. "Pika?" May went up the stairs to the ship but Pikachu won't listen that easily. Surprisingly the yellow mouse climbed back to her shoulder. "Pikachu?!" May was confused. She again put him down but he again climbed over. "No.. Don't... Come.." May pushed Pikachu from her but Pikachu stuck his paw on May tightly accidentally held off her skirt. "My Skirt!" May tries her best to push pikachu away but failed. The skirt tore apart revealing her bike shorts. "Aww.. That was my favourite skirt!" May felt sad.

"Pikachu!" Ash was running towards them. "Oh no he's coming.. Pikachu get off." Seeing May reacting like this gave him no other choice. "PikaCHU-" Suddenly right before Pikachu could zap her Kirilia came out from its Pokeball.

"What the hec-"

"Meiyaa" suddenly Ash, May, Pikachu and Kirilia herself was enveloped with psychic and vanished in midair.

At the Twinleaf Clock Lamp tower

* * *

"Aww Man.. First I can't find May and Now Ash is lost too." Dawn sighed as Piplup imitated her. "What do you think? Piplup? Where can they be?" Dawn asked. She knew it was silly of her but she couldn't pass her time. "Piplup?" Piplup was thinking at first but right then the blue penguin like Pokémon saw something strange appear above them. Then, it realized what the thing was. "Piplup Pip!?" Piplup started pulling Dawn's leg with frightened eyes, trying to pull her from that place. "What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Get out of the way-" Dawn looked up and saw Ash, May and Pikachu falling from the sky. "No no no no!" May and Dawn both shared a glance at eachotjer before all three trainers collided. "Pika...pi.." Pikachu and Piplup were mushed under them, unable to get out.

"Ouch! Ah..ah.." May's hair was riddled with Dawn's.

As Ash was the person beneath them, he was knocked out cold.

"What worse can happen?" May sighed. Few seconds later Pikachu, unable to resist the tighty situation burst out using Thunderbolt. The two of them screamed out while the Raven haired trainer was still unconscious while getting shocked by the yellow furball's attack.

"My Hair!" Both May and Dawn screamed in unision. Tears fell like a stream from their eyes. Their straight silky hair turned into floppy bunch of cotton.

"Pika pi?" May and Dawn was glaring at Pikachu with red and blue aura engulfing them. They weren't aura to be exact. That was just their rage. Pikachu was confused then suddenly Kirilia came to the rescue.

'Please don't, It was me who undeniably teleported all of you here. Pikachu didn't do anything..' Kirilia said at a respected stance like a maid. Seeing her like that Dawn and May couldn't find theirselves to speak. "Heh he... Ah.. Kirilia..." Kirilia looked at Dawn.

"We weren't going to punish Pikachu for that. He always did that to us, didn't he?" May nodded.

"It natural we would get mad but we never once scolded Pikachu." May nodded. And soon May stood on her knees coming at same height of the Kirilia. "One thing for sure... I'm amazed how sweet and protective you were for your friend." May petted Kirilia's head while smiling at her. "Kirilia felt warmth while getting petted by her. 'This is the first time I felt warmth by another person..." Kirilia said quietly.

"What did you say? I didn't hear it c-"

"It's nothing my Mistress." Kirilia said to May .

At first Dawn and May thought they skipped a word hearing from Kirilia but right then they remembered.

"Mm... Mistress?"

* * *

 **See? Even the Pokemon understand Advanceshipping. I hope Ash and May soon gets together. All something else will occure? Let's have our finger crossed for otherwise. See ya Next time. And From Now We'll see some Awesome scenes as May has returned. Even though her whole existence is Awesome.**

 **I know that there's something missing in this chapter. Something it lacks. So please, review, criticize, help me find what's that missing part is then I will update if possible.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Well last chapter was simply juiceless. I mean not dramatic. But there should be some chapters like that once in a while. And its good that May didn't go back to Hoenn. Thanks Kirilia-chan!**

 **And it seems Ash's troubles are just getting bigger as soon as May arrived. Let's see, How this trouble turns out...**

 **Onto the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy reading and review please.**

 **~ PokéWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 14:

"Mistress?" Both May and Dawn fell upside down. May felt a bit tingling sensation in her heart.

"Its sooooo adorable when a cute Polemon like Kirilia calls me so loyally..." May said. May without a pause started hugging Kirilia tightly..." So cuteee!"

Dawn was laughing at first but soon she felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable of what May was doing. It was because for some reason Kirilia started to feel uncomfortable as well, she even blushed in embarrassment.

With Kirilia blushing and letting out deep breaths , May became wilder than usual. "Wait.. May.. Uh.."

"Soooooo cute such a cutie pie!" Kirilia was feeling like May was starting to grow addicted.

"Hey May! Don't do that!" Dawn warned.

May saw a little tail behind Kirilia and her addiction made her touch it. Suddenly Kirilia's eyes were dead and they glowed blue. Suddenly with Psychic attack May was tossed away over Dawn as they both got knocked out with each other.

"Kirilia is quite sensitive in both physical and mental state... You hugged her as if you were raping her...idiot.." With that Dawn dropped unconscious.

"Should've warned me sooner..." And then May dropped out. As a result all three Pro Trainers were knocked out cold with Pikachu sighing at them. Pikachu's sweat dropped watching hopelessly as Kirilia was trying to shake of the feeling of the torturing power of 'hug'.

At the Bertlitz Residence...

"Oh... Were am I?" Ash woke up finding himself lying back first on a door. His cap was in the way so he put it aside and examined his surroundings. Looking to the right he came face to face with a giant tongue. The tongue licked his face and made him wet. "Wait? A Venusaur?" Ash was confused to see a Venusaur giving a licking all over him.

"Wait... This is May's Venusaur..." Ash wasn't sure but he felt like it. Suddenly the giant Pokemon leaned down as an unconscious May slides down from his back onto Ash's lap.

"May? Venusaur, is she okay?" Ash asked out of anxiousness.

"Venu... Venusaur..." Venusaur gave a chummy smile.

"I'll take that as a yes... Hmm... I just can't remember what happened after Kirilia suddenly teleported him, Pikachu and May to somewhere.

" I could've sworn I saw Dawn's face before getting knocked out..." Ash said to himself. Then she looked at May who was surprisingly taking a nap on his lap. "Well, Pikachu and Kirilia was able to stop her..." Ash felt a bit confused for some reason after some time.

Suddenly seeing her sleep in his lap reminded of Sarena at that position. Realizing, the Raven haired Trainer snapped out of it. "Why does this feel so weird?" Ash soon felt a bit hot. Like boiling water was pouring over him. After a moment without knowing he dozed off lying on the ground with May at his lap.

" **Hello!"**

'It's you' Ash came back to that dimension where Sarina existed. Right then, She was standing on two feet with her hands behind her back. She seemed very happy.

" **Are you Okay? I saw you getting pulverized by them.."** She had a jolliness in her voice.

"What's the occasion?" Ash said to her. She was confused. "Wait... Ash, its Me! Sarina Yvonne... Don't tell me you already forgot?" Ash's eyes became wide. "Sa-"

 **"Sorry Ash... But I don't have much time.. I wanted to say that..."** Ash was confused. What is she talking about? He had some questions. But he wanted to hear what she was trying to say. And then...

... No sound. She was saying something but it didn't have the slightest of sound. Ash knew something was odd. He already knew that it wasn't her making fun of him by saying nothing. He just couldn't hear anything. And as her lips stopped they formed a smile. The smile that Ash had kept locked in his memories for two years, the smile he missed. "Sarina!" Before he could reach her, he came back to reality.

"Sari-" Ash found himself lying on a sofa. He had ice bags on his head and his eyes were covered by a soft handkerchief.

"You're awake?" Dawn's voice preached through his ears. He barely got up, his hands were feeling numb. "Don't push yourself... You just recovered from a high fever." Dawn said. "Huh? Wait... How long was I asleep?" Ash asked.

"Not too long. 4 hours... You were burning up like crazy. All of us were scared, ya know?" Dawn said.

"Where's Pikachu? May?" Ash asked her. "They went for some fresh air..." Dawn replied.

"Why?"

"Dense as ever..."

"Huh?"

"Whatever..."

Ash didn't understand a single word Dawn was saying. Dawn realized that too.

"Well, let me tell you the whole story..."

Soon Ash came to know that Kirilia earlier, teleported Ash and May along with Pikachu and herself to where Dawn was. After everyone getting knocked out for several reasons, Pikachu called out May's Venusaur and Dawn's Mamoswine to help Pikachu and Kirilia to carry them back to Dawn's house.

"Woah... How did you two get knocked out? Was it Pikachu's Thunderbolt?" Ash asked guessing.

"Nope... It doesn't matter now.." Dawn swept the subject away.

"Dawn, I'm back? Is he still-" for a split second Ash and May's eyes met. Instantly May turned her eyes away. Dawn and Ash sheepishly smiled. Ash was still in a confusing situation since he remembers May suddenly slapping him earlier today.

"It's b-been a while," Ash barely got it out.

"Don't try to act normal... Like nothing happened..." May shot out.

"She sounds like I was the one who is guilty..." Deep inside Ash felt confused.

"What happened to you two in the Morning? I saw you storming off without any reply..." Dawn asked May. May had no will to reply.

"Ash Ketchum.. .. You do know Sarena right?" It was like a bullet. Before they could start up a conversation May shot down with a simple yet confusing question. "May, knock it off!" Dawn knew how it would be for Ash to get involved with this kind of conversation.

"Why are you doing this? Ash..." May asked. Ash didn't reply. He just stared at the floor with no reactions. "May! C'mon..." Dawn wanted to stop May but,

"What do you want to talk about her?"

"Can you describe who Sarina was..." May told him looking him in the eye. Ash of course, turned his eyes away.

"She-" Ash wanted to say something but preferred not to. This made May more furious.

"You are a moron..." May said before walking out of the living room. Ash knew why she was acting this way. She was avoiding him. But he didn't know the reason behind it. He still had some guess that Sarina was involved with this mysterious reason. But he never knew how.

Dawn, confused with the matter went to May. She realized May had a good reason doing this to Ash, since she kept bringing Sarina up in the subject. Dawn and May were the only ones among Ash's companions who know about the incident in Kalos. Not Brock, not Misty, not Iris, Clemont, Tracy, Max, Bonnie, or his Alola Companions know about it. Ash's Mom only knew that Kalos had something to do with Ash's giving up but never knew the main reason. She didn't want to force her son, so she never asked. The others didn't even know that Kalos had something to do with it. Although only Brock had some hints about it since he knew that Ash liked Sarina but he didn't know that Sarina passed away.

Utterly confused, Dawn thought that it was time May would spill the beans. So she stopped her midway in the corridor.

"May..." Dawn grabbed her shoulder. May turned to her. She was about to sweep the hand away from her shoulder but then, she saw Dawn's eyes. They were furious and won't stop until an explanation is given.

"Let's head upstairs..." May told her. Dawn nodded. Ash heard all this. As they went upstairs, Ash wanted to follow them but he stopped at midpoint.

"There's no reason to do this..." giving a sigh he turned to his fellow buddy, Pikachu who was busy licking the last drop of ketchup that was in the bottle.

"Seriously...?" Ash had a disbelieved face. Pikachu just gave a giggle, before cleaning his lips with his tongue.

* * *

At Dawn's Room...

"Dawn... I can't tell you everything..." May knew that for her, it was impossible to explain it to Dawn. But she had to say something.

"Don't worry, as long as you're honest with me in every word..." Dawn gave a smile. "Thanks..." Thanking Dawn, she took a deep breath. She looked at Dawn with serious eyes. Then started out.

"I still..."

"..Love Ash" Dawn told the second part before May could finish.

"Huh? Wait? Wha-" May was flustered with Dawn's words. "No! Why would I fall for him...?" May couldn't properly say it so Dawn helped out.

"You are a bad liar.. Just like Ash... I know you very well, I know that you have always carried feelings for him..." Dawn said with confidence. But with not a second to waste May replied..

"No.. You're not fully correct..."

"Huh?"

"Yes... I had some feelings for him... Maybe, there are some left in me right now... But I don't love him... It may be a crush but I won't love him. Not in this situation.. "

"You're just like Sarena then..." Dawn's eyes were shadow as she seriously shot out something really out of zone.

"Dawn..?"

"Sarina... I still feel down, whenever I hear her name... She was such an important person to Ash, I wanted to talk to her, maybe be friends.. But she already left before I had the chance. Still deep down, I think that Sarina is the person that Ash needs most in his life..."

"Then... Why are you defending him? Because of him, Sarena was dragged down..! If he wanted her happy, he could just stand up again. All Sarena wanted was him to fight till the end... To never give up no matter how much he failed." May had anger roaming around her.

"That's why... Sarina gave up..." Dawn said with a straight eye.

"What?"

"Ash...was always a bit emotional when he lost the leagues time and time again... It was different back then... But after he stood up... But there's a reason behind him giving up so easily."

'What are you saying.. Dawn..?" May thought to herself unable to grasp those words properly.

"There was always a flaw in Sarina..."

Hearing this, May became confused as thousands of words started to overflow her mind.

Dawn took a glance at May becoming confused.

"As I said earlier May... That Sarina is the person Ash needs most... I can also say one more thing... I know only one more person who is in the same category Sarena was to Ash... Her name is May Maple..." Dawn saw May's eyes were in mixed emotions. She just gave a smile and went out. When she was out of the room and took a step towards the corridor, May asked her something.

"If you know so much about Ash... Then, why won't you just stay with him instead of me. You had feelings for him from start right?" After that for a moment May didn't hear any reply. She thought Dawn was already downstairs.

Dawn took a deep breath then replied back before heading downstairs,

"I never thought myself worthy for Ash..."

* * *

 **Well, that's something really confusing. There must be a reason why Dawn thinks that. So, let's wait on the next chapter. I hope you liked this one. Exams are coming so I just can't think through more. Well, hope you'll like the next chapter. And if you wanna know anything or criticize a little then review please.**

 **~PokeWielders**


	17. Chapter 15

**We're back. It was a bit long to make this chapter. But I hope its worthwhile. Well, everything is worthwhile if there's May in it. Well let's not wait for too long and get this over with.**

 **Please review after enjoying the reading.**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 15: Okay, I'll go...

"I never thought myself worthy for Ash..." That line just kept roaming around her mind. She looked away to the window a bit. Then stared at the Ex-Trainer two seat away from her. The air was overwhelming. The atmosphere was sickening. But what was more heavy was the mix of emotion. He was nodding off a bit. May looked towards the front again rested her head at the seat. Then gave a long sigh...

16 hours ago...

May was sitting down on the floor of the lobby. Lying her back against the wall. She heard laughs, giggles coming from the hallway. It was Ash and Dawn. They were spending their time off. May heard that Johanna's gone for work for the day. So it was necessary to sit back and talk with friends for a while. But May, she couldn't bring herself to talk with even Dawn. After what Dawn said.. " _I never thought myself worthy for Ash"_ that few words created not only confusion but also questions. Questions which were far from getting answered.

"May! Come on. Breakfast is ready. Why are you sitting over there?" Dawn called. May peeked through the window and saw Dawn wearing cooking gloves and apron.

"Quite the woman you have become.." May sneakered.

"Don't get too cocky..."

"Hey Dawn I put them there like you s-" Ash suddenly saw May looking straight at him glaring. But this wasn't new to Ash ever since May came to Twinleaf.

"C'mon, they are gonna get cold.." Dawn told May and went back. May mpdded and came inside the house ignoring Ash's eyes.

At the table...

May was calmlymunching down the food. She had a big appetite but she restrained herself because of the presence of a certain someone. Ash on the other hand devoured his breakfast following by Pikachu who finished second. Dawn giggled unable to control herself from the laughter.

"You two must've been two brothers from the past." Dawn said. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and laughed. May couldn't help but look away. Dawn knew May didn't hate Ash. Deep inside Dawn she believed that May was only trying to be hard on Ash for giving up like this. Dawn sighed. Right when Dawn was about to think that May won't change, a strange thing took place.

"Ash,"

Ash's eyes grew. Dawn's too. May called him out suddenly out of nowhere.

"Do you want to give yourself one last chance?" May asked. Ash didn't knew what she was talking about neither was Dawn.

"Think for a minute. You want to spend the rest of your days at home prison? Or be a traveller. An active trainer, Maybe the hero we once knew?" Dawn felt a bit happy with what May said. It was true. Ash was a hero to them and all the other trainers he met across the world.

"That's in the past now..."

May got ticked off. Dawn knew another fight was gonna start. She just sighed at Ash.

"Being polite is never the best medicine. Let me tell you again. Do you want to sit back like coward scrawling in your room and watch as the world gets destroyed? Or are you gonna give some shit to it and stand tall, face all odds and battle for the sake of all the people and Pokémon." Ash got hit hard with those words.

"I'd rather rather die as a trainer who fought for her people... If you sit back and put this world in danger then you should leave my sight right now." Dawn thought for a second about if what May was saying was crossing the limit. Then again, she wanted to see Ash's reaction.

"Let's have a battle..." Ash suddenly spoke up.

"Now that's more like it..." May smirked. Dawn was amazed and was happier than ever.

At the backyard...

Ash and May was face to face with Dawn standing across them a bit far away. Ash nodded to Pikachu and it ran towards him.

"Don't lose against me... I'll feel pity" Ash slightly provoked.

"Ha! Look who's talking, Ex-trainer." May smirked while saying so. "Well, I'll be the referee." Dawn told them. Both nodded. "And since Ash has two Pokémon then.. "

"It will be a one on one match..." May told Dawn. "You sure?" Dawn asked.

"Fine by me." Ash said to them. "And you all know who I'm gonna go for..." Ash motioned Pikachu to move forward. Pikachu nodded and entered the battle field.

"Pikachu huh? Your strongest by far." May pulled out a Pokemon. "But its not gonna be enough ... Blazeken, Take the stage."

"May's Blazeken... Now that's old school." Ash said.

"All right. Let the match begin!" Dawn announced. Suddenly Kirilia came out. "Kirilia you want to see the match too?" Dawn asked and Kirilia nodded.

"Pikachu, I know we haven't train for a while but we fought many battles. So I hope it won't be a problem." "Pika!" Pikachu gave a thumbs up. "Looks like you are thrilling to go."

"Blazeken, start of with Quick attack!" May ordered.

"Pikachu use quick attack t-" Before Ash could give a command, Blazeken was already behind Pikachu."Get out of there! " Pikachu was quickly alerted and backed away from Blazeken.

Pikachu felt pressure while backing away. "Blazeken... Has gotten even faster. ." Dawn said.

"Pikachu Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

"PikaaaaaChuu!" Pikachu created an Electro ball on its tail and launched it at Blazeken. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" As soon as the Electro Ball hit Blazeken the attack was followed by a massive Thunderbolt. The connection created a huge explosion which shook the earth.

"Right on target!" Ash said. "Wow..." Dawn was surprised Ash had it in him still. May smirked.

Ash already knew Blazeken was not finished yet.

"Pikachu stay on guard. Since May is a Top Coordinator you shout stay aware of her Combination moves.

" Ash... You really forgot about a lot of things in these Four years.." May said.

"What?" Suddenly a fiery reddish thing came out of the smoke. Pikachu was ready to take on what ever it was but he had mistaken. The thing he referred was more of a fiery knee engulfed in fire. Before Pikachu could even react the knee connected and Pikachu flew backwards like a rocket and got smashed inside Dawn's Farm House breaking the walls.

"Wha..." Ash was speechless. But before he could actually say something May rushed passed him. "Pikachu!" Shouting out for the yellow mouse, May rushed for its aid. "I'm sorry Pikachu... I really am..." She quickly brought out a sitrus berry and some pokeblocks.

"Here... "The Brunette slowly raised the mouse's head feeding him the pokeblocks. Soon after that She feed him the sitrus berry. Pikachu felt really well after having a bite at it. " good, right?"

"Thank you..." Suddenly Ash came to them. His face was slightly apologetic. "I never did this for you. I just helped Pikachu." May said to him. He nodded.

Then May said more," don't make that face. A trainer shouldn't pace out while his Pokémon is hurt. Of course you forgot how to act like one.." All of her words stung him hard but every bit of them was true. Ash should've run to Pikachu. He didn't. Rather he thought about how he lost. These thoughts was killing him.

"C'mon Dawn, enough, stop being so hard on him. " Dawn broke in.

"But but..." "Pikaxhu:'s well, everyone's well. thats all that matters now. So tell me, what happened." All three of them including Pikachu looked back at Blazeken. May returned her to her Pokeball. "What Ash said that I'm a combination genius was not fully correct. Dawn you should've known, my Blazeken attends contests way little. Blazeken's more of a battler than a Coordinated Pokemon." Dawn remembered how few times May used Blazeken.

" that means.." Before Ash could realize May gave him the answer.

"I don't use combination moves with Blazeken. I just love how Blazeken can KO everyone with one move." May gave a cute smile but Ash felt evil and pride inside it.

"See... You're not even close to beating me." May said with a glare.

"Well, you got stronger than me." Ash gave a sheepish smile. Both May and Dawn sighed.

"Listen up, Mr. Mentor," Ash gulped, "Come with me..." May took a deep breath. " back to Hoenn." May said. Dawn was amazed May got it out.

"Why?" was the reply of the Jet black haired ex-trainer.

"To save it..." With that May walked back to the house.

Ash looked down thinking what should he say. Dawn stared at May as her back was faced against her.

Before entering the house, May looked back a little, gave a sigh and spoke up,

"I'll be waiting for a reply.." With that she went in closing the door.

"What are you gonna do Ash?" Dawn asked. Ash just shook his head, trying to think.

"Why is everyone trying so hard to get me back where I'm not wanting to." Ash said out loud, "I'm not that much of an important person." Dawn sighed at this. She looked to the sides and then said, "there is a reason why people call you dense. You risk your life to save us all and we can't even pay a debt by helping you out once? How worthless do you think of us?" Dawn said to him. Ash then realized something. All those heroic events of his, the things he did was never for only Pokémon but also the people around him and thus they also feel that same urge to save him. Ash sighed a bit. "I know my answer..."

Back at the house...

May was playing with her newly caught Pichu and her Delcatty. As soon as she saw Ash and Dawn come in, she sat straight, properly.

"So, you have anything to say...?" She indirectly indicated him.

"Yeah... Just one thing... Why me? You saw how weak I am now. I can't even handle with Pikachu. How am I supposed to join you and save the world?" Ash asked. He had a thought that there would be a possibility of May not able to answer this but,

"Well, then why did you accepted me as your student 4 years ago?" Ash was confused so was Dawn.

"Why did you trained me to be a good trainer? You saw how many times I failed, how many times that Drew beat me to pulp… I was pathetic. Then why choose to help me? Why tell me, to never Give up? Huh? Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?"

Ash looked down. His eyes were shadowed. For minutes he wasn't replying. May started to think it was too much. Dawn felt bad for Ash. But then he replied,

"Because you had a confidence... That made you awesome.." May suddenly got flattered by his words. Dawn's face croocked a smile. She smirked. 'You finally took a liking to someone else...' She smiled more brightly then ever.

"What does that suppose to mean?" May suddenly became nervous.

"Okay... I'll go.."

"Huh?" May cooled down a bit but confused at the same time.

"I'll go... You convinced me."

 **Well that's that! Finally We can all hope to see some Ash Action. I loved it when May had her Blazeken destroy Pikachu with one Blazekick yet May had that caring self. Well,**

 **..**

 **..**

 **I have some good news. You may see an old friend come back to Ash's team other than Charizard and Pidgeot. And that would be a Pokémon from Kalos. Figure out who it is And stay tooned.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Finally! Back on track. No more College work for a weak. Well I really apologise for that long period of delay between the last two chapters. However, Let's Make Progress .. .**

 **Well! I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter and be sure to review your judgement about it.**

 **~PokeWeilders**

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 16: An Urge to battle...

At The Dock, Twinleaf Town...

"Well, it seems like you're all packed up and ready." Dawn said lending a hand to Ash who was finished tying his shoe lace.

"You sure you won't come?" Ash asked. May came walking to them right at the moment. Dawn gave a sheepish smile. "As much as I want to but I can't... Who'll stay and take care of the house. I don't have a like your Mom's, now do I ?"

Ash laughed a bit, then saddened up. "You know, we could use your help a bit. Since you know my status." Ash grinned idiotically. At that, Dawn laughed like never before. May giggled a bit from the back but Ash hadn't noticed it.

"What's so funny?" Ash felt confused. Dawn gave a bump on his chest with her fist.

"Don't worry, you'll handle it yourself somehow, that's the kind of Ash we know." Dawn looked at May a bit then continued, "besides, you already have someone reliable enough to back you up." Dawn winked at May who flustered and ended up giving a death glare at her. Dawn teased her sticking out her tongue.

"I don't understand you guys..."

"And you'll never will " Dawn said

"C'mon we're running late" May notified while pulling out her luggage's handle.

Soon, Ash and May bade their farewell to Dawn and walked up the ship and soon after that, they moved forward as the ship started drifting towards North. Dawn just stared at the two of them while their figures sink from the view.

" I can't be more proud... " Dawn said to herself.

* * *

Flashback...

"What? Sarena's... Dead...?" Dawn frowned as she cut off the landphone. She couldn't believe the Person so rejoiced the previous day had left this world so quickly. "Ash..." Dawn felt bad for Ash. Ash loved Sarena so much. Dawn quickly dialled Ash's number. "Pick up pick up pick up!" After a while a beep sound was heard and the phone vibrated.

"As-!"

"Who are you?"

Dawn heard a voice dried out and echoing through her ears.

"Ash, its me, Dawn..."

"Dawn...? Who?"

"Huh? It's me Dawn Bertlitz..." Dawn felt a bit frustrated. Hearing Ash's voice, Dawn already knew that he wasn't in a situation to try to remember an old friend.

It took a while but Ash finally answered.

"I'm... Sorry...Dawn...I can't... My head's hurting... How about I call you a bit later..." Ash told before cutting off.

Dawn was silenced. She knew Ash couldn't talk right away. He wasn't in such situation. Dawn suddenly felt a bit of anger. She didn't know why but her eyes were worn out. She quickly went inside the washroom to get refreshed.

Dawn turned on the water and splashed some on her face. She then looked in the mirror. Then started to doze into thoughts. Thoughts of how she felt for Ash all these years. Yet one day she heard about Ash and Sarena. She was reminded of the thoughts of how those two walked along the bridge holding hands. Dawn felt terrible. She envied them most. Then suddenly she was reminded Sarena was no more. That thought broke the bridge between Ash and Sarena. As Sarena vanishes from her thoughts. Suddenly Dawn came back to reality and what she saw in the mirror disgusted her to no ends. The thought of Sarena vanishing away from Ash, made her lips form a sudden satisfied smile in reality. Dawn couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't help but to punch the mirror hard, right at the reflection of her own face. The Mirror cracked a little but Dawn's knuckle was bleeding away.

"I'm happy?..." Dawn collapsed on her legs and laid her back on the washroom's concrete wall. She covered her face with her hands and looked down, frustrated ."How can I be happy? How can I?"

"Dawn what was that noise?" Joanna came to check on Dawn and she was surprised.

"Dawn! Oh My! Your hand!" Joanna held her hand carefully and asked her again and again about what happened. But everything was mute in Dawn's head. Right then, she only muttered one thing over and over again.

"How can I?"

Dawn's hand was treated. But later she was haunted down with mental stress. For two days, she locked herself in her room. Her mirrors in her room were shattered to pieces. It was like she couldn't face herself, in disgust, anger and sorrow. She never forgave herself for that one thought. That one hateful thought that made her despise herself.

* * *

Present..

Dawn looked once more at Ash and May.

"How can I possibly allow such a disgusting person to love him? A person who has felt satisfaction over one's death... I can never forgive myself..." Dawn turned around and headed for home.

"I'm happy for both of you..."

* * *

At Horizon Bay...

"Hey Ash, I never knew you were sea-sick." May looked and felt disgusted afterwards since Ash was vomiting over and over again. This is one of the few developments I achieved in the past couple of years. "Yeah right... Some development." May snickered

"Hey maybe it subsided..." Ash suddenly felt a quake in his stomach. "On second thought..." Ash vomited once more. This time, May was so disgusted that she felt odd vibes coming through her head, like the urge to vomit.

"DAMN IT! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE BEFORE I START IT TOO!"

Walking through the corridor, Ash searched for his Cabin. May's one was way too far than his. Since, she still showed some anger towards him and still is upset with him with reasons he's not aware of.

"Where's Cabin -F16? Can't find it anywhere..." Ash sighed, frustrated and feeling nauseas.

"Can I help you?" A fair lady asked. She had a uniform. So Ash guessed that she's one of the staffs here. Ash looked here and there for a bit then asked, "Hi, I can't find Cabin- F16. All here is written 'Cabin' "

The lady thought a bit then gave a giggle.

"Oh.. That's why you were wondering here and there. Do you see the floor or the roof carefully?" Ash was confused at first but soon as he stared up and down he saw big numbers. The square of the floor he was standing on was Written 24. Ash's eyes grew wide and in his mind he shouted, "What kind of sick style is this?"

"Um... Can you say how am I gonna know if its F or E?"

"Look straight forward"

Ash stared in front if him that at the end of this corridor a wall blocked it. It had a G written."

Ash's sweat dropped at this. "Thanks..."

"Its a pleasure" right when the staff was about to leave, Ash called her.

"Um... Excuse me.. I have a companion with me. She's going to Hoenn too. If you find her, can you also instruct her like this. She might not know as well." Out of worry and knowing May he thought that it would be unfair for May to roam around like he did.

"Okay, blease give me her description."

"" She has tall brown hair, her height is bit above my shoulder and she's wearing a white.. A white... What do they call them these days?" Ash had troubles while remembering May's outfit.

"Okay... Brown Hair, White Dress... It might help a bit if I knew her name."

"May Maple..."

"What?"

"May Maple.."

"Sorry... Please can you say it more accurately?"

"MAY MAPLE!"

"What? You mean! The May Maple! The Queen of Hoenn?" The staff's reaction creeped Ash out.

"Yeah... I think.."

"Then, rest assure, she won't have any trouble..." Suddenly Ash's phone rang.

"Hello" Ash answered.

"Did you find your cabin?"

"May..?" Right when Ash blurted that name the eyes of the staff's sparkled. Ash sighed a bit then continued.

"Yeah, I had trouble at first but the Lady Staff next to me helped me a lot." The staff got flustered at Ash's compliment.

"Really? Can you give her the phone?" May told. Ash was surprised.

"Uhh...she wants you..." Ash gave her the phone. The Staff was shaking in nervousness. "Ms. May wants to talk to ..me?"

Ash nodded. The staff nodded to him and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Thanks, Miss, if you weren't there, that knuckle head would've never been able to find the cabin. Thanks for looking after him."

"ITS A PLEASURE!"

"Well, good bye and hopefully you'll do great in future." The line cut off.

"Master!" The Staff lady suddenly bowed to Ash. Ash was shocked.

"You can order me to do anything for you for the day!"

Ash sighed, "no need, Just help others like you did now." The staff nodded to him and went back. She turned back one last time and thanked Ash before heading upstairs.

"Well, now, These are all G-Cabins, then F would be..."

* * *

Back at the Ship's deck,

"Jeez... He changed way too much.." May said to herself looking across the sea. It was Five hours from when they departed from Twinleaf town. Now they were on the path to Hoenn's Lilycove City where Brock might be.

Right now, May was thinking about none other than him.

"He's not that stubborn trainer anymore. He isn't that courageous anymore, that will to fight and protect the world, he doesn't even think like that now. I remember every time he lost a battle he would give a sheepish toothy grin at the opponent and later cry out his sorrows secretly with Pikachu. And as much as I hate to say it..." May felt annoyed at first then calmed down,

"He was a great mentor..."

"Hey, May, wanna get something to eat?" Ash asked from the staircase that led to the floor beneath the Deck.

May's face flustered and red blush appeared.

"How long have you been standing there?" May reacted oddly.

But to Ash, something happened.

 **"How long have you been standing there?"**

Right then Ash saw Sarena's image enveloping May. Like Sarena was standing there right in front of him, flustered and blushing beet red.

It was a spitting image of Sarena. To Ash, it never felt so real. He lifted his hand up and reached for May with teary eyes. May was a bit shocked with Ash's reaction but what really shook him was the next thing he muttered.

"Sarena..."

* * *

 **Well , that's that. With Ash's eyes deceived by a false yet real image of Sarena, what will happen now? How will May react at this sudden change of pace? Let's get it done in the next chapter. The next chapter is Juiced With Advanced Shipping Story! Let's see what happens!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it even though its a normal Advance Shipping Chapter. Leave no mercy at reviewing this chapter.**

 **~PokéWielders**


	19. Chapter 17

**So now, we came to know the reason for Dawn to not go for Ash and instead, keeping a distance from him. Well, most people would say that this isn't much of a reason for Dawn do that. But it's not us. This is Dawn's personal decision. She forbid herself from Ash. And whether its a small and idiotic reason, she thinks big of it and Pearlshippers can't change that.**

 **Well Now! TODAY'S A SPECIAL CHAPTER! THERE'S A DESSERT FOR EVERYONE!**

 **Well onto the Next Chapter...**

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 17: HE'S BACK!

May was a bit confused. She wasn't aware of the reason to Ash's tears but the name Ash spilled out cleared her.

"Serena..." Just one name, 6 letters. Yet so hard to grasp. May was standing like a stone right there. But when Ash realized that Sarena wasn't standing in front of him, he spoke up, "May..." he wiped his eyes, looked one last time but it didn't fade. May's figure was absolute. It wasnt Sarena. Just a fake image. Yet Ash felt like it was true. Ash turned around, adjusted his cap finely then speaked to May with a low voice,

"I'm gonna check on Pikachu... See you at the dining hall.."

With Ash walked away. But surprisingly each steps worned him out.

On the other hand, May looked down sighed at the floor. "You can't forget her... You haven't changed much... Have you? Ash Ketchum." May smiled while tears formed and dropped down on the wooden floor of the ship. 'Sarena.. Ash needs you...not me. "

Hours later..

The sky was clearer than ever. The white snowy clouds were visible and the sun gave a soothing yet warm light that cleared the view of the whole area. They finally arrived in one of the most prestigious and Challenging region in the World. And that is Hoenn. Home of the thousands of Pro class Trainers. And the Champion was none other than Steven Stone.

"Its been two or three years since I last came here..." Ash smelled the freshness in the air and around the ocean. May was talking on the phone a minute ago but now joined Ash to talk to him about something important.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked. He noticed a rather worried look on May's face. May turned to Ash for one second, thought a bit then answered,

"We're not anchoring at Lilycove City." She said. It wasn't that much of an important news but she was frustrated.

"Then were are we going? Isn't this ship be docking at Lilycove?"

"No, I told the Captain... We'll be changing ways." Ash's eyes went huge. "The CAPTAIN FOLLOWED WHAT YOU ORDERED?" Ash's mind blew away in amazement.

"I'm the Queen of Hoenn, aren't I?" May gave a smirk.

"Woah!" Ash was shocked. May suddenly turned around facing her back against him and then burst out in laughter grabbing her stomach.

"What's so funny?!" Ash was both confused and angered. But May couldn't stop her laughter.

Ash pouted while May slowly came back to normal after a burst of laugh. "Sorry... But you sure are hilarious at times, Ash Ketchum..." May still had giggles. Ash was a bit angered but yet a sudden smile formed across his lips. "At least she laughed.." Ash suddenly felt a nostalgia like he had this sort of moment years ago.

"Aren't you gonna ask me where we're going?" May asked still her smile hadn't fade away.

"Petalburg?" The only city Ash remembers other than Lilycove is Petalburg City.

"Moron... Petalburg isn't connected with the ocean! We're making a stop at Dewford Island. All of us are going there. The ship will dock there." May told Ash. Ash was a bit confused.

"Did Dewford Island is renovated and become bigger?"

"Why?"

"Because, last time I remembered, Dewford Island isn't big enough to hold this many people altogether. " May knew Ash's saying wasn't wrong but,

"Its Okay! They are now like a Resort. And don't worry. If people can't fit in the hotels and the PokeCentre then there's always the Gym for an answer." May told Ash trying to convince him while running away from the truth but Ash caught up.

"The Gym? Why would people take shelters at a Gy- May, you're hiding something." Ash tensed up a bit and May turned nervous. She didn't want to tell him or the other passengers right away.

May slowly turned around escaping his eyes but his voice stopped her from running away. "Brock called earlier. Something's happening in Lilycove... Am I right?"

May didn't know what to say. Brock told her on and on that she shouldn't let this skip to Ash. But he already caught it.

"You're not dense as you were huh?" May sheepishly gave a smile, "don't speak of it to anyone else.. Okay?" Ash nodded.

"It seems, Team X or who ever they are, has taken over Lilycove City.." Ash's eyes widened in shock. "He said that so many Trainers and Pokemons are injured that even the Lilycove Hospital can't contain enough. The doctors and nurses are all Pokémon Specialist. They are having a hard time treating the trainers as well as the Pokémons. And the city, its wrecked. So he forbid any more people to step foot there.

" What about Cynthia? She is strong enough to corner them right...? Right?"

May didn't replied for a while and then finally spoke up. "I called Brock an hour ago to hear about Cynthia. Brock coulat firsteak atfurst but then he said something I didn't want to hear."

"What?"

"Cynthia was fighting against more than fifty Team X grunts and their Pokémon with Six of her strongest Pokémon. I was amazed to hear she was winning. But then, I heard that they created a nasty plot against her. Not fighting against her fairly, they shot tranquilizers at Cynthia, drugging her and making her dizzy. Then they strangled her, forcing her Pokemons to surrender and then they took her away."

BAAM! A loud bashing sound was heard which shook May. In rage and uncontrollable anger, Ash smacked the wall cracking it a bit.

"Ash?" May was concerned. She never saw such face of his. His eyes were raging with disgust and hatred, his fist was gripped tightly, his teeth's were gritting with anger. And May felt intense Aura enveloping him. She soon held Ash's hand closing her eyes. Soon Ash's Aura faded, taking away all frustration with it.

Ash looked up to May who had worrying eyes. "Calm yourself Ash..." Ash nodded. Not to mention he understood May had that Aura skill with her.

"It looks like this is the first time I saw you this much angry..." May said. Ash sighed. "I can't believe they did something so underhanded against her." Soon Ash gritted his teeth. May could hear his grunt and frustration. " Ash... " May started to feel like she was becoming sadder with him in this situation.

"Cynthia trained me and Paul and helped us so much. She's been like an elder sister to us.. Yet I.." May felt bad for him. As much as she denied it, she knew too, some part of it was of Ash's fault.

"Ash... Its your fault that Cynthia fell for this and was cornered with no help. I know if you've been out there, maybe this wouldn't happen. So, I won't tell you to not blame yourself and that this isn't your fault. But you know what? That's why I've dragged you here. Ash, you said you were trained by Cynthia, one of the strongest trainer there is. Then, Use that to cut clean of your fault. Show everyone that you take full responsibility for all these mess. Show everyone the True Ash Ketchum..." Ash was stunned by May. Years ago, it was the other way around. It was Ash who helped May wash away her fear and make her responsive to her responsibilities.

"May..."

"I know you must think that it's just me showing off. Like someone like me could say things like these.."

"No-" Ash wanted to say 'no' but May cut him off.

"Well, yes, I have the right to say all these. I have the right to give others advice, to remind them of their responsibilities. Because... Because..."

"Ma-"

"Because I am confident in myself. I'm responsible! I can response to my obligations! And its all thanks to you that I can boast about it! So, I'm simply returning the favor." May suddenly fell on her knees and rested her head on the wooden wall. She was exhaling and inhaling in tiredness.

Ash felt like his eyes were cleared from all those clouds casting around him. He started to think his past four years. Journeys with Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie... Sarena and his traveling in Alolan Region. He remembered all those encounters with so many other friends, rivals. All those Pokemons he saw, all those Pokemons he saved, was saved by, His dearest friends like Lucario, Menaphy, Giratina, Arceus... Everything was a part of his journey... No.. They were all parts of his life, his strive and his path in becoming a trainer he always wanted to become.

Ash suddenly remembered something. He's eyes flashed open. This wasn't the first time he was driven to a ledge. This wasn't the first time he wanted to give up on becoming a trainer. It was that time after getting defeated in his 8th Gym battle in Kalos. But why back then did he stood back up? Why did he faced the odds again? 'What was it?' Ash then remembered it was something Sarena said.

' _This isn't the Ash I know... Give me back the Real Ash'_

' and now, May said the same thing a few days ago... '

' _You're not the Ash we used to know... You're pathetic now...'_

Ash's eyes lit up. That's right. This isn't him. He never backed down, let alone regretting. This wasn't his real self. Ash's eyes then focused on May.

"You okay?" Ash smiled at her sitting next to her while facing her. May was sweating like crazy.

"I'm okay, I just tensed up a little... since I got high pressure while talking to you..." May smiled with tiredness swelling up on her. "What troublesome I am, ain't I?" Ash smiled to May just the way he smiled to her 4 years ago, when they first met each other. "Ash... You..." May was surprised. She saw Pikachu suddenly running to Ash climbing up to his shoulder. Ash then stood up strongly. And then he corrected his hat a bit. That was his signature mark that he always did 4 years ago. May's eyes wobbled as tears formed.

"Sorry for all the trouble May..." Ash smirked and lended a hand to her. May took his hand as Ash hoisted her up and accidentally May bumped into Ash's chest a bit then distant herself only to see the confident..no.. Overconfident eyes he always had before. "I'll take back all those days, months, years of my failure and Now... I'm back to myself... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, who never backs down from something and who's goal is to become ...The POKÉMON MASTER!" Ash suddenly yelled into the sky. The people around them gave them odd looks. May giggled a bit wiping her tears away.

Ash grinned at her, a toothy one. "But first... Let's go save Cynthia and the others...and stop Team X" May smiled a bit and nodded.

"Finally, the Ash I strived for since the first time I saw him..."

 **Oh yeah! Ash's back and it seems, he won't go down ever again. No matter what happens, how many times he falls, he comes back up. Thanks May! You're the best!"**

 **Let's see how Ash deals with Team X in the next chapters in the future..**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please review...**


	20. Chapter 18

**Awesome chapter! The last one. I mean if any chapter involves Ash and May being sensitive, dramatic, courageous means that that chapter is awesome. Well, this chapter is about Ash Getting back to his feet. Well Enjoy reading and don't forget to review...**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 18: Bit by bit...

It was almost afternoon. Hours have passed away since they arrived at Dewford Island. Ash was roaming around the Island in search of any interesting Pokémons. On the other hand May was busy calling Brock and trying to get any useful information for them. She also told Brock about how Ash is back on his feet. When Dawn heard it from May she was overjoyed with it. Brock felt glad too.

May cut off the phone after talking with them individually. May then layed her back against the wall remembering over and over again about Ash's words earlier,

 _" I'll take back all those days, months, years of my failure and Now... I'm back to myself... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, who never backs down from something and who's goal is to become ...The POKÉMON MASTER!"_

Everytime May remembered those confident words she had a smile and a sigh of relief. Then she would go outside and watch Ash train with Pikachu.

"Hey, May? Did you get anything good out of Brock?"

May shook her head in reply. Ash sighed. "So, when will we go to Lilycove?" Ash asked straight out. May looked at Ash for a few second. Then she brust out in laughter.

Ash was confused but May seemed to not stop. After a while she stopped and gave out heavy breaths.

"Ash! Really! You're really awesome at joking!" May said.

"Hey, knock it off and tell me what's wrong..." Ash became impatient. May reached her hand to his head and petted him. "I'm glad you're back to normal. But what you said is a little too much. You were very much likely to challenging foes but Ash..." May wore a couple of worried eyes, "you can't battle against them in your this state." Ash's eyes became shocked. "Then why are you so eager to beat them up. And... You're underestimating me! " Ash said. "Huh..." May gave a evil smirk. "I maybe haven't battled for a long time. But, I am the Frontier Champ!" Ash said. May gave a grin.

"I'm starting to like where this is going..." May said.

"Let's..."

"Battle"

Moments later, Ash and May faced each other at the beachside near the Dewford Island's granite cave.

"Ash, this'll be a Two on two, team match." May said. "OK, I'm ready for anything."

"That's the spirit! Go! Pichu! Go! Glaceon!" Ash knew May had a Glaceon but also a Pichu?

"What Ash? Surprised?"

"Why a Pichu?"

"Pichu is cuter than any Pokemon which gives me a head start in Contests..."

"Well, That's the most unsmart thinking I've ever seen, Go! Pikachu! Go! Kirilia!"

"Well, I knew these two were your only Pokemon for now. Well, Let's battle anyway."

"Okay! C'mon Pikachu, let's show them what we're made off! Use Quick Attack! Kirilia, focus on your opponent for now." Kirilia nodded while Pikachu dashed forward while Kirilia stood still.

"Glacion stay put. Ready for a shadow ball. And Pichu! Use Iron Tail like we practiced!" Pichu nodded and then dashed at Pikachu. But suddenly Pikachu was confused. Pichu wasn't attacking Pikachu with the Iron Tail. Instead, it was running circles around Pikachu while knocking his Iron Tail on the ground. "Pikachu! Stay sharp on Pichu's movements! We don't know what move May will go for." Ash told him. But right then,

"Gottcha!" May said.

Suddenly while Pikachu was focusing on Pichu a Shadow ball was coming towards him from out of nowhere. Pikachu and Ash were horrified as the Shadow ball came close. Neither Pikachu was ready to dodge it nor try to deflect it. But in a split second a Moon Blast came in and intercepted with the attack.

"No way! Damn!" May grunted as she saw Kirilia standing behind Pikachu.

'Phew, that was close...' Ash sighed,'good thing I asked Kirilia to stay focused on the battle... Thanks Kirilia'

'You're Welcome,master ' Ash sighed as Kirilia welcomed him through his thoughts. Ash then looked at May. She was dumbfounded with that interception. Ash then thought to himself. 'That Shadow Ball was a lot bigger than usual ones. I doubt Pikachu would recover if that shadow ball hit him head on..'

"Okay, Pikachu, use another quick attack..." Without a second to waste, Pikachu's quick attack connected with Pichu and ended up rocketing Pichu on the rocky walls. Pichu seemed to be smashed deep into the rocky wall. Ash was surprised that Pikachu's quick attack worked so well.

'Maybe I'm overestimating her. Yeah... No matter how strong she is, she is a Coordinator. Coordinator's Pokemons may have strong attack skills but they can't take a direct hit like that. Maybe if I get a hit on Glaceon, Glaceon might also fall.' Ash said to himself in his mind.

"That's where you're wrong Ash." May suddenly stated. Ash was shocked to hear it from her.

"I know, you must be thinking us coordinators' Pokemon are dedicated to look beautiful and fragile. But... You must be true about that. But there's one thing you missed. We, Coordinators love to do Surprise Attacks to get more Points!"

Suddenly the Sky darkened. "What the?" "Pika?"

"Master! Its Pichu!" Kirilia stated. In just a moment. Pikachu and Kirilia got struck hard by a Thunder Attack. After a big explosion, the smoke cleared. Ash's eyes were tormented with the sight of Kirilia getting knocked out and Pikachu burnt and full of bruises and barely standing.

"When did Pichu.."

"Like I said Surprise attacks." Ash was devastated with May's overwhelming aura. To him, she just dramatically changed. Others changed a bit too. But May, she had become a different person. From a Person who never liked Pokemons at the beginning , sucked at battling. And now, her skills are champion level.

May came and gently sat beside Pikachu and Kirilia. She fed a sitrus berry to Kirilia and then tend to Pikachu's bruises. After doing so, she stood up but accodently slipped and fell onto the sandy ground. "Owch! I fell on my butt!"

Ash laughed a bit. "But she's still the same inside."

May looked at Ash with puppy dog eyes. Ash sighed and lended a hand. May took the hand and Ash hoisted her up. "So, Ash... You're...not going...to quit right for losing to someone...like me.." May had worried eyes but,

"ARE YOU KIDDING I NEVER WERE OVERWHELMED SO MUCH BY ANY OPPONENT. YOU WERE AWESOME!"

"Ash..." Tears came out of joy as May wiped it off and then told Ash, "Well, I couldn't hold back. I have a reputation you know? I can't lose to you, not now." May said.

"Huh?"

"She beat Steven Stone in an official Match between The Champ and Hoenn's best Coordinator" From behind the Captain from the ship came up.

"Wait...What?

Hours later...

It was almost night. The sky was turning dark but had a feint purple of the evening. Ash had roamed around the island while May had made some important calls. After getting some free time, May searched for Ash. She thought to herself if Ash is led down with the loss and the news. She searched here and their and after searching almost everywhere, she finally found him sitting on a ledge of a big rock.

" Hey..." May greeted from the low ground. Ash looked down and saw May. "Hey... Your phone call finished?" He asked looking out across the sea.

"Yup... Just roaming around now...accidentally found you." She lied. She lied that she had been searching for him, it wasn't accident.

"Oh..."

"So, Ash... Um... I hate to ask this...but what's your feeling about me beating Steven?"

"Why... You want a compliment?" Ash gave a laugh.

"Huh... I don't know... I'm just asking.."

"Well... I can say that I'm a bit happy that the one I mentored in the Past now is one of the strongest yet dazzling trainer in this world," May blushed beetred but Ash hadn't noticed it.

"But... Another thing is that I am frustrated with my view."

May was confused at first. She thought it was because of his quitting.

"Is it because you wasted all those time in Kanto lying in your room?" May said. Ash felt daggers pierced in him.

"You've become a bit cold then usual..." Ash sighed.

"Well, I had to... In order to knock the stubbornness of a certain someone." May said. Ash felt embarrassed. May then looked up to Ash, "so what? Why are you unhappy with your view?"

"I am not angry at myself for those years...maybe a little... But like all others I had problems I couldn't... No...Can't escape from. But I decided that I would do whatever it takes to fill up the gap for those years."

"Then why are you unha-"

"Because I felt relieved... I felt relieved when I heard you beat Steven. Its pathetic... I know... Here I am trying my hardest to get myself back together but...the Ash in the last two years is still the same... Losing to an opponent is by all means bitter. But just because you were strong I felt relieved... Its cowardice actually... Giving up the one thing I loved just tore up my form..."

May smiled at those last words.

"I think you're okay." Ash suddenly looked at May. Her brown hair was dazzling in the night's Moonlight. Her face was so bright and so clear even in this time of the day. The dark of the night had never enveloped her.

"Why?" Ash asked. "It's simple... You said you felt relieved... Then why are you troubled now..."

Ash was confused. "In fact, right now this face you have...is the same one I saw every time you lost a battle. It may be a bit sad but this face you make, it's the one that the real Ash Ketchum has..."

Ash then looked up in the sky."you sure...?" "I'm Positive... I think you are bit by bit becoming the Ash you once were."

"Then a request..."

"Huh...?"

"Can you ah... Help me train?... A bit..." Ash had that embarrassed face he had at times.

May giggled a bit. "You still have some stubborn pride I see... Still hesitating to get advices from your apprentice?"

"Knock it off..." Ash blushed in embarrassment. "Right right... I'll stop... Mister Ash Ketchum..."

"Make fun of me all you want... You'll be apologizing in a day or two..." "We'll see about that..."

Midnight...

"Hmm... Today was a rather amusing day. Full of events..." May said to Dawn through phone. Right then, she was at her hotel room. After having a long chat with Ash about the schedule planned for training. Bothsje and Ash went to their individual rooms. May at the moment was lying down on her cozy, luxurious bed. She was wearing only a red sweat shirt. Her hair was freed from any bands or bandanas. So her long hair was spread on the bed. Lying down on the bed she continued her talk with Dawn. "Well, So how did it go...? Any romantic events occurring?"

"None...to be exact... Just that he complimented me several times and he pulled me up from the ground two times."

"Wait...that's it?" "I almost hugged him earlier today, but Dawn that's a lot in one day!"

"You are unreliable, May... You should take a chance now. Its because of you that Ash is back to normal now, so he should do something good as a reward right?"

"He petted me?" May blushed a bit.

"Are you his doggy?" Dawn sarcastically said. May sighed. "Listen, May... Complimentary? Pulling you up? Petted you? You're turning like a little girl to him."

"I know... That's why I'm saying...he has no feelings for me.. You're better than. Why not you..."

"I've already told you... I can't."

"What's the wrong?" May got up while yelling on the phone. She sat down on the middle of her bed "You never told me why! I'm your best friend! Why can't you share-"

"There are things that one can't tell others... Trust me, May. You are the one. Sarena was an important person to Ash. I respect her. I really do. But that doesn't change the fact I support you. Ash needs someone. He can't forever be alone. And I know you don't want that."

May stopped a bit. Then answered,

"Okay... I'll try my best..." May blushed deep red.

"THATS THE SPIRIT!"

"Okay... It's already 1 am, I'm cutting off the phone."

"Okay, bye , love ya."

"Love you too."

The phone cut off. 'Now... I haven't taken a bath tonight...so I think nows a good time.'- Slowly stripping of her sweatshirt and underwear, May went inside the Bathroom. After a while, lullabying, May came out of the bathtub, wearing a light pink towel to cover her upper body and soon walked out of the bathroom with delicate steps. "It feels so refreshing to have a bath..she said fanning her. Her skin was glowing and silky. But while walking along the way to her bed, May's feet slipped and " AHHHH!" she fell on the floor.

Moments ago in the Corridor..

"Damn... Why can't I get a good night's sleep once in a while... Those nightmares..." Ash remembered about Sarena. "They just keep coming." Ash then saw light in May's room. "Well it looks like she's awake. I should give a knock and chat a bit... Hope she won't mind..." As Ash was about to knock the door, a scream was heard. It was May. "May?" Without a second thought Ash barged in through the door. "May!"

Present...

"AHHHHH!"May slipped and fell on the ground. Her towel went loose

" MAY! Are you oka-" For just a moment both Ash and May's eyes were set on each other. May's eyes had a helpless stare and Ash's a serious one. But in a moment, they were speechless. Both's eyes were shocked as though a lightning had struck.

"A-..." Before saying further, the towel went untied and fell. May quickly held it to her chest. But unfortunately, Ash could see her half naked body and half exposed breasts.

"M-"

"GET OUT!"

 **Done! Finally! Nothing is better than a little parody. How was this week's chapter? I hope you liked some Advancedshipping moments. However, I only hope you all enjoyed. Please review about how you felt with today's chapter...**

 **Well, new chapter will come soon. Hope you wait for it...**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hmm... Maybe something's off. Since I haven't written for a while the last chapter didn't have the edge to me. Well There were parts that were entertaining. So let's continue with our show. Alright!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review your feelings about it.**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 19: Even Better

Somewhere in Mauville City

"Hello, Mr. Walter..." A mischievous voice spread through the air.

"What is it? What do you want now?"

"Nothing nothing...just roaming around here and there... So... How is it going?" The voice had a grumpy tone.

"It takes time to organize it. Even after all those data we got from Professor Birch, we still are a bit behind on this. " don't worry... I still got two more specialists with me." Suddenly the mysterious figure gave a nod to a Team X grunt who was standing at the doorway. And in a minute or so... Two persons were dragged in the room and thrown to the Mysterious figure's feet.

"Rhie! You!" A feminine voice growled in anger. She was a fellow professor.

"Mr. Walter, meet Ms. Juniper and that's Professor...who was he again?"

"Professor Oak?"

"Oh... Mr. Walter, long time no see..." The Professor just gave a smile. While he was tied to a rock with Ms. Juniper.

"How did you...? Rhei! Isn't this too much! You kidnapped Three World famous professors!"

Walter wanted to help them but Rhei forbid him calling out the guards.

"Professor Oak, you okay?" Prof. Juniper asked. She was a bit worried since Professor Oak was a bit old and not coped with these kind of situations.

"Don't worry... I'm perfectly fine. I did have fun talking with you while being tied up with each other . Professor Oak gave a wink. " Professor Juniper shuddered.

"So... Mr. Rhei was it?" Professor Oak spoke up. "What is your plan with us? You haven't kidnapped me and beautiful Prof. Juniper for no reason, now have you?"

"Nope... I just wanted to hatch an egg."

"Well, Then just go Get yourself a Wingull Mother. There are lots of them here." Prof. Juniper joked a bit while still glaring at him.

"This egg is a bit special... I might need you..."

Prof. Juniper smirked a bit.

"Well then... Where is he? You don't have the best ingredient for that" Prof. Oak said with smirk. "Yes... I can't actually find the Johto Professor. He must've ran away somewhere far."

"How?" Prof. Juniper asked Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak just gave a grin. Professor Juniper knew right away that Prof. Oak must be behind this."

"So... What makes you so sure we will help?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Well... Blackmailing..." Rhei said with a grin.

"That's Old-school... How will you blackmail us? Perhaps bring my Grandson hostage? And Maybe Prof. Juniper's Flower garden?" Prof. Oak said. Prof. Juniper gave a slap on the back of Prof. Oak's head.

"What ?"

Juniper gave a death glare.

"Nope... I already know you took care of that. Your Grandson, Prof. Gary Oak was it? He's half way to Kalos. He beat a lot of my pawns and then fled to Kalos."

"Well, he is my Grandson" Prof. Oak grinned.

"Actually... I did some research...and found out that, there is something else, all of you Professors adore most." Rhei turned on his large Monitor.

"What's this place is again?... Ah... PetalBurg Forest... Hm..."

Professor Oak and Juniper suddenly were shocked and frightened as a large beam went across the forest destroying it and burning it down with hundreds of pokemon in it..."YOU!" Juniper was about to cry out yelling at him but the guard taped her mouth.

Rhei came to Juniper, held her chin and gave a grin at her, licking her tears. "I actually love it when such adult women fall into tears."

"Mmh! Mmh!" Juniper wanted to yell but the her mouth was shut with the tape. "Such agony..." Rhei licked her cheek with his tongue which led close to her lips. The more he did it, the more the forest was getting destroyed, the more tears fell from Juniper's eyes.

But silence... was the only thing that came from Oak. The moment Rhei took a glance at Prof. Oak. Rhei felt it. He was being cursed by the Prof. "Well, someone's angry..."

"Don't get yourself so full of it Rhei... Arceus won't tolerate it. He's sending someone for your end"

" Who?"

"Ash Ketchum."

* * *

Back at Dewford Island...

"A..aaachoo!" Ash sneezed as he came walking from the beach to the Pokemon Centre.

"Well, caught a cold?"

"Nah... Just got a little wet during bathing."

"Oh..." May saw Ash had become skinnier since she last saw him with only a pair of trunks.

"Hey Ash..." Ash suddenly was given a token of something. "What is it?"asked Ash.

" Just be sure to remind me once we get to Lilycove that I gave you that. And an apology for yelling at you last night. It was part my fault for screaming like that.

"Oh... It hurt didn't it?" Ash referred to her butt. May gave a death glare. Ash gulped. Then he looked at the token.

What is it… actually?"

"An All you can eat buf-"

"Here's your Pokemon, May. You told me you wanted them." Nurse Joy handed May her six pokeballs.

"Why are you taking them? Are you heading somewhere?"

"Not me... Us... But first I think we should have a final battle before going?"

"What why?" Ash felt confused. But May calmly stared at Ash.

"You're going to be tested."

* * *

At the battlefield..

"Are you sure May? I hate to say it... But I actually feel bad getting beaten by a girl." Ash said.

"Don't worry... Ash... You changed remember?"

"Well I'm trying to change into my old self."

*he's not wrong...but not fully correct...* May thought to herself as she brought out two of her Pokemon."Beautifly! Munchlax! Come on out!"

"Munchlax?" Ash was confused.

Two Pokeballs were thrown in the sky and they flashed open. Releasing Beautifly and Munchlax.

"Beautiiiflyyyy!"

"Munch..lax! Munch!" Munchlax had two tangerines on its paws and devoured them.

"Pikachu, Kirilia, Come on! Let's win this!" Pikachu came in front of Ash and Kirilia was called from the Pokeball.

"Well... The same as usual. Two on two...let's start it!"

"Alright! Pikachu! Quick Attack! Kirilia Calm Mind!"

Pikachu suddenly dashed into two opponent Pokemons and Kirilia used Calm mind which raised both her Special attack and Special Defense.

"Munchlax, Take the hit! Beautifly, Razor Wind!"

As soon as Pikachu saw Munchlax stood still And Beautifly fly off, he smirked. Pikachu then jumped and attacked Beautyfly.

"Beautifly!" May worriedly called for her Beautifly. "Munchlax! Hyperbeam!"

"Pikachu! Its the same as before with Glaceon! But this time, Kirilia, don't defend! Power yourself up using Calm Mind." Ash said.

"But Maste-"

"No, Kirilia..." Kirilia nodded.

"Wow... Not all out on attack? I'm impressed!"

"Don't focus here. Focus on your own Pokemon!" Ash gave a smirk. May grinned. "Who said I didn't... Beautifly! Use Air Cutter and Silver Wind combination!"

"Sooner or later… I already knew! Pikachu! Let's see hoe you can endure this and counterattack! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu gave a nod and jolted down the alley.

"Kirilia... Calm Mind."

Kirilia nodded and used Calm Mind on herself.

"Pika...CHUUU!" Pikachu blasted the Thunderbolt attack which was a direct hit on both Munchlax and Beautifly.

"A sacrificial move... has a great result." May gave a sly look as the powerful Hyper Beam and SilverWind-Air Cutter's combination exploded over Pikachu. "Yes! A direct hit!" As the smoke faded away. A fallen Pikachu was seen at the field. Barely moving.

"Come back, Pikachu... You did great." Pikachu was confused but he nodded to Ash's order and walked back to him relaxing on his fit.

"Let Kirilia take care of the rest."

"What are you going to do? One Pokémon can't battle against Beautifly and Munchlax on its own..." May said. Still a bit concerned.

"Well... Let's see about that.."

Munchlax's eyes flinched a bit as a quick presence made him shudder.

"Munchlax?" Suddenly a huge explosion appeared and as the smoke faded a Fainted Munchlax was lying on the ground.

"What?!"

Suddenly, Beautifly also felt that presence and quickly moved away. In just a second a Huge Moon Blast attack went past it.

"Where is she? Where's Kiri-" before May and Beautifly could find Kirilia, an incredibly big sized Pink Orbish attack was coming towards the Butterfly Pokémon.

"Dodge!" May ordered but she too knew it. There wasn't a single space to dodge. Where would Beautifly go? Up? Down? Right? Left? It was a Sure hit and they knew it. The attack made contact and the whole place exploded along with Ash and May.

As the smoke cleared away, May had smoke come out from her mouth. Her hair and her outfit was burned. Ash's cap was burned to charcoal and his hair was even more messier.

"My hair..." May cursed Ash while returning the fainted Beautifly to its Pokeball. "You did great Beautifly."

"I...I... WON!?" Ash felt like the happiest man on Earth. He was having a victory dance while Kirilia sighed. Ash quickly lifted Kirilia up giving her a hug.

Kirilia blushed a little and went back to her Pokeball on her own.

Ash sighed a bit and then Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. Both made victory signs and dance along.

'I'm now sure of it... You changed Ash. You are not completely the Old Ash anymore. You've matured...'

May walked up to him. "Nice Strategy... This is the first time I saw you this much patient."

"So... Did I come back to my form?" Ash asked. May first thought a bit about something. She had a bit sweat. But she mustered up the courage and gave a kiss on Ash's left cheek. Then she walked back to the Pokémon Center. Leaving Ash confused and blank. Before she entered the Centre, May slowly and silently muttered one thing with her lips.

"Even Better"

* * *

 **And Done! Cut cut! Yes! Nice way to end it. That's what I said to myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter where Team X was showed. And looks like the Two Professors were kidnapped and Team X is actually destroying the Pokémon's habitats along with them.**

 **Stay tooned for the next chapter. Next Chapter is going to explain about Team X and their Objectives a little more.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Finally! A week break. Now, I can right more chapters than usual. And after this chapter ends. Various readers will get their questions answered. I know I'm being driven to too much time wasting rather than going more into the story. Well let's see what the reviewers say after this chapter. Its gonna be a big one.**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 20: Fight Begins...~The Raging Brunette ~

Ash's POV

'Even better' _huh?_ Such a worrisome day. Never thought that kind of complement would come from her. Well, there's nothing I could do about it. My only happiness was that I was feeling much more better. When was the last time she complimented like that? At the Wallace Cup? That's nearly four years ago-

I sighed. Recently lying on my bed, I just thought of those two words came from her. 'Am I really getting back together?'- I questioned myself. What the heck- that was impossible. But I felt hope arise within me after remembering one thing. I finally beat her. The person who beat Steven... To think that I was her mentor. Thinking about it, made me feel warmth and a bit embarrassed.

Then there's she...

 _ **"Already head over heels for her?"**_

"Like it was possible, Sarena."

There was I, finding myself in that very place. That mysterious imagination of mine that almost felt real. And there was she, at the centre of it, lightly yet annoyedly kicking a pebble on the water surface.

Its been a while since she appeared like this in my mind.

"What made you disappear for the last few days. You'd always come bugging me. Had a vacation?" I joked at her. But she was emotionless, as expected.

" _ **Say, Ash... You felt happy today. What's this sudden turn of events. You said you quit..."**_

Before she could finish, I cut her off.

"Don't worry... I just wanted to try it again. Just wanted a break from being dull and unsocial..."

Sarena gave an evil smirk. I returned it with a smile...

" _ **You're getting clever... Ash Ketchum. Just don't get dragged into all this... You promised..."**_

With that, Sarena disappeared along with that imaginary world as I found myself looking at the ceiling. "Like I want to..."

* * *

In the morning

I opened my eyes. I was unusually tired to get up. I looked at my left and saw May sleeping with her head rested on my bed. She had her knees sitting on the ground while resting her head on the bed.

"I tried to get up but I had no energy. It can't be helped. I had to wake her up.

" umm... May..."

After a moment, her eyes opened slowly. She then looked at me with confused eyes. I didn't know why she had that face.

"Umm... Ash... Oh shit! I forgot!" Soon she hurried up, soaked a piece of cloth and pushed me on the bed. I was confused and wanted to fight back and get up but I was too tired.

"Don't, you'll get even more tired."

She then pressed the cloth onto my forehead. Soon she had some kind of herb-like leaves that were boiled and she inserted them on my bare chest. " When did you-?"

"Dumbhead...last night you slept with the windows opened. I saw a Paras come in through the window and you became victim of poison powder."

"How did the paras come here? Why are there parases in Dewford Island?

" there's a small forest that grew in the last few years and all kind of bug Pokemon live there. Not only that but your luck was bad that the forest is near our little hotel.

"Hmmm... I guess now I understand why you said we have to sacrifice the Pokémon Centre for the Commoners."

"Yes, I'm really sorry Sir, but because of that Forest, no body books room here at the hotel. Its a downfall for us." The Hotel Manager came to us coming in from the door. Followed by Nurse Joy.

"Is he awake?" She asked. May gave a nod. Nurse Joy felt relieved. "Mr. Ketchum, you are a very lucky person that at least the Paras was weak to poison you too much. If it were a Parasect, then you'd be in trouble. Since there aren't any hospitals in Dewford Island. I maybe am a nurse, but I lack in treatment for humans."

"Its okay... I understand now. Thank you for looking after me. Actually, It was-" unfortunately May finished the sentence before I even started,

"-your fault from the beginning."

"Yes, Mam.." I surrendered. I then slowly sat up a bit and rested my shoulders on the pillow from the back. "Does this mean I can't go with you to Lillycove-" suddenly I felt immense pain. I saw May slapped another herb-leaf on my midsection.

"Don't get you hopes too high... You're coming..." I had no choice. But since I was the one who was pushing her to take me with her, I had no regret except-"Are you sure you're taking me there in this state. I personally have no complaints. But won't I be nothing but a drag?"

I saw May thinking for a while. I thought she might think I really was useless. But the answer to my question was way beyond it.

"You were always a drag..."she admitted it. But she never had the want to let that sentence unfinished.

"...yet you ended up as the hero every time... So... Don't worry... We won't be disappointed." May said to me thinking a lot each word. I sighed but felt kinda light after that.

"You got a way with words May..."

"Learned from the best..." I haven't heard it clearly but I saw May muttering under her breath with a low voice.

I looked at her confusingly unable to hear what she said to herself, but then just ignored it and lied down to have a bit more rest.

* * *

At Noon...

After several hours of rest, I felt better than earlier, even though some of my limbs still felt numb.

I soon tried to get off from bed and stand up on my feet. Fortunately, I was successful. I never thought that these herbs attached in every part of my limbs would be so curing. And to think it was found in the forest. The same forest that was responsible for all this.

"You awake again?" I heard a voice and footsteps. Before I could turn I got spanked on the back.

"Ah! What was that fo-" My back hurt a lot. I knew who did it. It was May.

"Hmmm... You're not fully recovered... Parts of your back still is in process of curing. Suddenly she kicked my left leg. I felt a little bit pain, but when she repeated the action on the right leg, the pain shot up.

" Hmmm... You can't walk too far like this." May's expressions were emotionless. But deep down, I knew she was enjoying beating me up.

"Quite the entertainment I am huh..." I sarcastically said, greeting my teeth with a fake smile.

"Actually, the grand finale is about to start..." My body trembled and shook as she targeted one of my most important organ. The one that separates us physically. And I knew that if she does it, I won't have another second in my life. I saw her prepare a kick with her bare foot.

"Please don't..."

"Hmmm... I have to check if every parts are numb or not..." I knew this was it. My final seconds before my death arrives. 'I just wanted to at least marry...before death..." Suddenly I felt a kick on my stomach.

"You're an S-Class Pervert Ash Ketchum... Did you really think I'd..." I felt so glad and relieved. I was thinking wrong about her. But when we were washing away these thoughts. May's feet slipped off from the floor because of a soaked leaf lying on the ground and her left foot went up and soon I felt my eyes tearing up as irresistible pain made my heart cry out in agony. May fell on her bottom and groaned a bit. But the pain I was experiencing caused myself to fall unconscious. All I could see next was just pitch black. Only one voice I could hear from the outside.

"Oh no... I'm So Sorry!" Those were the words I last heard before fainting from the suffer I witnessed due to the sudden pain left in me.

* * *

My eyes suddenly opened as I found fresh air crashing into me really fast. As I got up I became a bit unbalanced. Then I realized, I was being carried by an Altaria.

Altaria squeaked a bit then called out to its trainer. I saw the trainer riding on a huge Swellow. It was certainly a huge swellow. Since I saw it could carry its trainer, I knew right away how strong it was.

"You okay? May asked while focusing on the front.

" Do you think so?" I sarcastically asked.

"Well, you do know it was an accident. So, you can't blame me. And I think, the One who is up there made the accident occure. You know, you must've deserved it for being pathetic these two years." May gave a " hmph" at the end. 'Damn, her personality sucks... She must still be even a little bit angry.

I for some reason started to focus on her Swellow. It was a bit unusual. I started off,

"May... You have a Swellow too?" Ash asked. May looked over to her shoulder and gave a smile.

"Yeah...its a rather big history. But I can say, she is my trump card in some cases."

Swellow had a smirk on its face, trying to mock Altaria.

"But Altaria is rather safer to ride" Altaria now gave a smirk which made Swellow glare at the Dragon Pokemon.

"So...both are female huh?" I saw that Swellow had a unique pattern on its feathers. It had a faint pink colour that started off from the wing and ended of at the tip. But what surprised me was how long the talons were.

"I've never seen such long talons."

"Well, that makes Swellow the fastest of her kinds." After hearing that I realized one thing. May was clearly a formidable opponent for anyone in both contests and gym battles.

"To think, I've been slacking off while you guys were rising up step by step." My voice lowered down.

"Did you say something?" She turned her head to the left a little bit more so that she could see my face. I shook my head. She gave a look that explained she was a bit unease with that answer and sadder too. For an odd reason, silence came to existence between us for the rest of the path.

But it didn't stay for too long.

"May, theres the shore. Soon after me and May saw the shore near Lilycove City, they were assaulted by a sudden attack from above.

" is that a..."

"Draco Meteor Atta-" before May could finish, they got involved in the explosion in mid sky. Getting a direct hit, the two birds along with May and I holding onto them tightly , fell down into a small gathering of trees and bushes close to the shore. But right before I was falling along with them, I saw someone standing on a Salamance watching us fall.

"Sir, Mission is complet-" A guy in dark cloak stopped while talking in his phone.

"What is it?"

"Guh...They will survive the fall. Don't worry, I'll do this quickly."

"Don't disappoint me."

"Have I ever?"

* * *

I felt pain on my right leg. As I looked at it, I saw it was all bruished.I lied down on the ground unable to stand. But it was just a minor wound comparing to the possibility that I could have died. I faintly smiled and sighed. Altaria had already swirling eyes. It had fainted trying to take most of the attack. Its a Dragon Type so, an Attack like Draco Meteor is fatal against her.

But soon I realized how was May. Where was she? I looked forward and saw May was barely standing. She just had her sad and guilty eyes looking towards the fainted Swellow. I knew how she was feeling. The same pain I feel when my Pokémon faints while trying to help me, their trainer. Soon, the dark cloaked person I saw earlier landed on his feet after jumping from his salamance which soon settled down on the ground beside its trainer.

"Some Pokemon they were... Got fainted with one attack." The guy just said them. He kept on saying hurtful words against May's Pokemon's.

"The Pokémons are like their owner..hahaha!" The guy had no stopping to his words. But what surprised me was that I could feel May's aura strongly rising up. Normal person couldn't see it but I could. I could feel the rage building up within her.

"May, his too tough, he has a key stone! He'll most likely use it to-"

May stood up ignoring the pain that was making her suffer. She then looked past her shoulder towards me. She smirked. That was the time I noticed something odd. Had May always wore a clip on her bandana. Then soon I noticed it. Why haven't I earlier?

"Haven't you ever thought how I could beat such a strong trainer like Steven and his Mega Metagross?"

'She...'

May winked at me before pulling off her bandana of f of her hair. The clip that was stuck onto the banda was a key stone.

She then looked right back at the person standing in front of us.

"Blaziken...take the stage."

* * *

 **And done! This chapter wasn't actually that long but longer comparing the rest of the chapters. In the next chapter will be full of an exciting pokemon battle between May and the man in dark cloak. This will truly be awesome. But Even though Blaziken mega evolves will it win against A Mega Salamance?(yup, I already said it. The Dark cloaked person is gonna mega evolve its Salamance.)**

 **Can Blaziken win with a Major Type Disadvantage. PR will she need the help of someone else.**

 **Well, stay tooned, and please review.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Last chapter was bland. By the way, I've been seeing that a lot of readers are confused with lots of chapters and demanding answers. Well, let me finish this story. I will explain everything there is to wash away all your confusion.**

 **So, let's just carry on with the story. This chapter will show May's true strength. Which has yet to be seen and only Steven has experienced thoroughly.**

 **Enjoy reading and keep the questions coming...**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 21: Blazing Soul~Shattered Glass

Third Person's View~

"Salamance, Dragon Rush!" A swift Dragon Rush Attack hit directly on Blaziken. The Salamance had longer wings and slimmer body. Its physical structure changed a while ago and its radiation of power rose in an incredible rate. It was a Mega Evolved Salamance. Even though the Blaziken was fast but it had troubles with the speedy attacks of Salamance.

"Blaziken use thunder punch!"

Blaziken was hardly fending off Salamance's attacks.

"Salamance, prepare for a Sky Attack!" Ash was worried. A Flying type attack like Sky Attack could knock down any opponent, since Mega Evolving enhanced the attack power and what's more terrifying is that Blaziken has a Type Disadvantage against it.

"May, whatever you do, don't let that sky attack hit Blaziken." Ash worriedly said.

"I know..." May gritted her teeth. She held her key stone in her grip. Salamance was not even letting her to mega evolve her Blaziken. As Blaziken barely dodged the Brave Bird Attack as the enormously thick sky blue aura of Salamance faded.

"He's certainly clever... He doesn't want to take the risk of letting Blaziken to Mega Evolve... If only I could paralyze Salamance." May said to herself. The Cloaked Team X grunt was grinning from the beginning as Blaziken was struggling dodging countless attacks from the Mega Salamance. Even though Blaziken was super strong, she couldn't take a hit from a Mega Evolved Psyudo Legendary who can use Flying type attacks against a Fighting type like her.

Sooner or later she will not be able to fend of every attack and might as well get hit by one of them. But it was a bit sooner than both Blaziken and May expected. A powerful Ariel Ace attack made Blaziken stumble back a few yards. She was etching in Pain.

"Think...May...think...! Blaziken's defense was never her best feature. The only way to fight Salamance is by force. And I can't help Blaziken unless her full potential is in her grip...think May!" May suddenly felt like a light bulb lit up on her head.

"Blaziken! Use Blaze kick on the ground!" Ash slightly smiled. May's idea was perfect. Soon the attack met the surface and an explosion covered both Salamance and Blaziken. Ash knew, the smoke could buy a little bit of time for May and Blaziken from Salamance.

'So this is why I felt something different while I was battling against her. She really thinks twice before walking each step. She really is something.." Ash smiled warmly. But his smile didn't last for long.

May's key stone glowed. "Blaziken, lets-"

"I apologize..." Suddenly an extremely strong wind blew away the smoke and cleared the view. Salamance was flying over Blaziken that created a large shadow over Blaziken. Blaziken growled at the Salamance. May couldn't believe herself.

"Shit..." May felt failed in attempt. "It wouldn't be this hard for us if that Salamance would be a normal one..." May sighed a bit. Then her eyes were serious, 'but judging by its attacks, speed and swifty movements...it is well trained.' May thought to herself. She couldn't help it. Her Blaziken hadn't fight since three months ago. It never got the chance to train. With May and most of her Pokémon giving more attention on better contest skills, Blaziken's unnerving battling skills weren't being mend.

May thought to herself. She realized something. Ever since Torchic evolved into Combusken, Combusken's ability to raw battle was surprisingly way better than her contest skills. Evolving into Blaziken, her skills of appealing in Contest weren't completely washed away, rather they were sharpened to a certain parameter. But her liking to Pokemon Battle and her abilities to do so was phenomenal. And combining her battling skills with Contest skills, Blaziken became the strongest Pokémon of hers who had even defeated Steve's Metagross. But like May thought about it, she never used Blaziken too often in contests even though she was May's starter Pokemon. May rather used Beautifly, Glaceon or her Altaria to win contests. Thinking of that made her feel guilty, ashamed, most of all, distressed.

"Blaziken... I should've given more effort for you" May muttered under her breath.

"Gyaa" Blaziken growled. May's eyes lit up. She saw Blaziken had her eyes focused on her trainer while also fending off the opponent in front of her. May was speechless. She could tell that in those blazing blue eyes of Blaziken, she was keep telling May one thing,

"Don't Falter..." May kinda felt comfortable by that look.

"Don't take your eyes away from Salamance,bitch!" Suddenly, Blaziken's eyes grew as she coughed up and flew yards back like a bullet.

The cloaked guy smirked evily. Salamance's glow in its tail soon faded. "Blaziken!" May called out for her Pokemon only to get a weak groan from her afterwards.

"Your Blaziken is surely a tough one. Since it can endure an attack like that without rising to its full potential, I must say, I'm impressed." The cloaked guy soon tightened his gloves.

" all the more reason for me to beat it to a pulp before it even gets to Mega evolve."

Suddenly a massive Thunderbolt hit Salamance hard enough to make it growl towards the user. The Salamance gritted his teeth. A Pikachu was standing tall in front of it. The Pikachu's eyed were burning in courage and determination.

"How dare you use a Cheap Trick against Salamance hitting him from the back! And with a mere Yellow Rat? How dare YOU!" The cloaked guy gritted his teeth and glared furiously towards Ash who was sitting on the ground behind May.

"Glad you noticed..." Ash gave a toothy grin.

"Blaziken, Mega EVOLVE!" May's key stone glowed and emitted several vines known as the bond. Blaziken's Mega stone on her wrist did the same and as the bonds were connected, Blaziken's shape started to take a larger and rather different form.

"Let our Blazed Soul forge-" May was cut off with a growl from the Cloaked guy.

"You Bunch of shitty Kids! I'm taking both of your Pokemon down. First, I'm taking down this Shitty chicken before it can fully evolve.. SALAMANCE, SKY ATTACK, USE ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

Salamance's eyes turned red as it was drowning in anger and hatred. It soon got enveloped in a sky blue aura and launched itself towards the evolving Blaziken. The Aura thickened twice its size as it made contact with the glowing Pokemon.

"Shit Its too late!" Ash said to himself.

"I don't think so..." May had a determined smile on her lips. The glowing Blaziken was holding back Salamance with her only left Arm as Salamance was unable to move. "Slam it on the ground." The glowing Pokemon slammed Salamance's face on the hard ground making the area crack away in all sides.

Soon Blaziken warmed her knuckles as the glow faded. Right then, Blaziken's shape changed into a what more familiar Mega Evolution of its. The only difference was its fire. It was orange and red mixed like most other fires but there was a faint bluish flame at the end of the orange-red mixed fire. Making her rather beautiful with several colours.

"What's this?" Before May could further analyze, Ash already had his jaw fall down."She's... Her... Blaze is Activated!" Ash shouted out. May know that only one thing can be done in time like this.

"Why You! Salamance HYPER BEAM!"

"BLAST BURN!"

In instant, under Blaziken Salamance charged an orange orb in its mouth ready to fire at the Fire type's face and right after it did so, it felt a red-orange-blue mixed coloured fiery fist forced through the hyperbeam and made contact with Salamance. The force of the collision exploded and the whole forest shook like crazy as waves of the explosion was curving down the trees.

* * *

10 minutes later...

May slowly opened her eyes. She was knocked out 10 minutes ago because of the sudden yet expected explosion that took place. May was slightly shaken by that powerful collision, she remembered how the whole forest reacted to that. The trees were shaking, wild pokwmons fled away, the sand on the surface blew away, scattered, even piled in places here and there.

She then thought about one thing. She looked at herself. She was unhurt. Not a single bruish , not even a scratch caused by that explosion. She could've DIED. But there she was. Completely fine. She then looked in front of her. She looked slightly up. She saw a really familiar Raven Haired boy about 15 years old stretching his hands towards him. He was unscratched too, only his left ankle was twisted from before.

But that wasn't quite convincing. She then understood everything as she saw a blue yet transparent barrier in front of him. She remembered the last thing before she fainted.

* * *

10 minutes ago...

"Oh no..." May saw as the explosion caused by the crushing attacks started to engulf the whole area. The scenes made her legs tremble as she started to fall unconscious. She heard only a voice..

"I got this..."

* * *

Present..

"Ash?" May worriedly called out to him. Pikachu was also looking at him worriedly. She suddenly saw blood drip away from him and fall on the ground.

Ash turned around with a wide smile on his face. He had light blue eyes that was rather vibrant. But what terrified May was that in that smile, blood was dripping away from the corner of it. And he also had bloodshot eyes like he never rested.

In May's mind, she felt the very mirror of herself crack slowly as Ash's eyes were closing. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes seeing Ash fall face-first on the ground before She let out a scream,

"ASH!"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **How was today's chapter? Pretty short right? I guess many of you will have several questions about this chapter like about May's battle against this cloaked guy.**

 **All I can say is that Sorry guys. I'm focusing on how the story should be advanced. So you can only get some of your answers by reading the future chapters. But don't worry, I'll be sure to answer each and every one of your questions after the epilogue.**

 **This is my first fanfiction. So I have some technical difficulties. And please don't mind the grammar. It may be wrong in some parts.**

 **But the main thing's straight. I will try my best to hold this story to you as much of your liking. I lack something and can't solve it due to not having a beta reader. I'm specially apologizing to some of those who are bored with some chapters.**

 **And finally regarding some Shipping War Facts...**

 **Yes, many have many reasons to like other shippings like Pearlshipping and Amourshipping.**

 **That's why I was kind enough to give Dawn and Sarina some big roles in this story. But since this is an Advancedshipping Story, MAY RULES :) . (Sorry about Pokeshipping I mean Ash x Misty Shipping and BlackandWhiteShipping I mean Ash x Iris shippings. I'm not a fan of them due to some reasons. And if I had those shippings in this story, it Would be A HAREM fanfiction rather than a 'Hurt/Comfort' Fanfiction if you know what I mean. So I hope you enjoyed reading and review if you have any thoughts.**


	24. Special Chapter

**Hello Everyone... Before I start, I want to say that this chapter here will be based on why May's sudden mood swings occurring and also, I want wash away any of your (the Readers) confusion. Lately I've been having so many complaints as in why May was acting so rough with Ash. Why is Ash becoming such a loser-hero and why hasn't he still recovered fully yet. Why May physically and foolishly punishing him for no reason.**

 **Now, this chapter will be completely focusing on May's self. And of course this will be a First Person View chapter... So, just sit back/lie down/stand still and read on and hopefully I will be able to clear some of the reader's confusion.**

 **Enjoy Reading and tell me if your confusion has gotten cleared or not.**

 **(BTW, read the note I described after this chapter is over)**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction : Lost Foundation

Special Chapter

May's POV~

There he was giving the smile I longed for. That smile I loved. But right now, I wasn't happy to see it. Rather, I was in horror. Blood dripped away from that smile. He had his eyes closed. Blood also slowly dripping away from the corner of his eyes. Slowly the raven haired ex-trainer falling down on the ground, losing his balance.

How?

Why?

Confused. I thought confusion was a rather silly word.( Or rather a silly Pokemon move. Highly effective though). But I never felt so confused about myself. I watched at the clock. I remembered. Two years from now. I felt it.

* * *

I was completely lost back then. In a barren field. Like everything I did these past 12 years. Well that's what I thought. 'Why?' If anybody asked. I simply said to myself just one thing. It was rather silly but yes...

It was because of him.

I was almost 13. So yes, without knowing I was in 'that' certain age. The age that caused affection hatred, love, confusion and most of all, Frustration.

9 years old I was. I always thought during school. Why was boys so idiot...so 'yucky'? Yup I admit it. That was a silly thing but I actually thought it. How? Why? How do boys always get caught in sweaty, dangerous games like football? Why do they always play with those dangerous monster they call Pokemon? Even my little idiot Brother loved them? Why? I always hated them because they remind me of a tentacruel that almost drowned me in water.

But right after one year, it was my turn to become a trainer. I was afraid. Pokémons are the least thing I wanted to see. I only wanted to be a trainer so that I could travel across the whole Hoenn Region with my Bicycle.

But what do ya know? Everything changed so dramatically that I couldn't even think I ever had a past like that. It all changed after my interaction with this boy. The Professor called him Ash.

He had a messy jet black hair that was halfly hidden by his cap. The cap had red and black colour combination with a mark of a half Pokeball on the front-middle. He had some weird pair of lightning bolt marks under his eyes on his cheeks. He was quite tan. But not like crazy black people. But what mostly was amusing was those pair of Auburn eyes that always shined with determination.

At first, I thought myself as ridiculous to think him that way like I'm falling for him. He further impressed me that day when he risked his life trying to save his ill-fated Pikachu from a gang of hooligans, named themselves 'Team Rocket'. The name was foolishly ironic.

Whatever sue them.

After all that happened I felt like " I just have to travel with him". I wanted to be like him. He was not just interesting, he was someone that could attract any person. Not by his looks, but with his actions.(well his Pikachu did destroy my bicycle in doing so)

* * *

1 year passed,

I was 11. So many things have happened. Brock, a friend of Ash and Max, my little brother joined with Me and Ash in our journey. I ended up becoming a Coordinator and participated Two Grand Festivals(which I couldn't win at all!). Ash placed 8th in the Hoenn League and Won the Battle Frontier.

I was so happy for him. He was a really successful trainer. Many would think he still hasn't won even a league yet. But I always thought he was the best trainer in my view.

After all these were over. I did something so foolish that I couldn't bring myself in the mirror. I came up with a decision like an idiot. I told Ash and the others that I'll be going to Johto alone, to where my rivals will be heading. There were two reason for me to take it.

One, I had a little bit affection towards Drew(which I regret) and a bit attraction to compete with my rivals. And

Two, I wanted Ash to feel free while traveling. We always fought because of me interfering his journey to the gym battles only for my contests. We had a rough argument once regarding it. I always thought that I was dragging Ash down. I thought he was always one step behind because of my contests. I thought that he had always been uneasy with the contests that kept slowing him down.

Soon as Time flowed by, I realized that I was wrong.

I saw and heard him traveling with new friends, even travelled with a Coordinator name Dawn like myself. I realized that he never minded me competing in contests. Moreover he was never dragged down by me. Rather I was HOISTED up by his help. No one could ever drag him down, he rather pulled them up and forward.

That was the time I really fell for him.

Two years later, when I was 13. had admitted my feelings for him. Dawn was the first to know. Then while I was in Kalos. Everything changed. Ash... Sarina, I saw all. They loved each other. It tore me apart but after the incident occurred that year, Sarena died. To my luck, in coincidence, she died right after meeting me. So many words were said, so many words were promised to be kept, I lost my hold on them.

But the only words that struck me hard was those.. She wanted me to be Ash's Savior, his love.

It was impossible. Ash loved Sarina, dead or alive, he loved her a lot. There was no way I could do anything to break that.

And after seeing Ash break apart, how could I even think of that.

* * *

From Right then, till now, I become angered. I was mad. I felt frustration. Why did Sarina give such a task? Its my life. And Ash...he's not the person I once loved.

Yes, after a while on my look out, he has starting to recover slowly. He started battling again. He trains at times. Duels with me in my free time. He won a battle against me. He is smiling more often.

still.. .. He isn't that old Ash I fell for. He looks the same, he has the same voice, the same Pikachu on his shoulder. But he isn't the same as before. He talks differently now. I feel more frustrated around him now...more depressed. I hated it. He now had a look that described that he is FORCING himself. Forcing himself to move on.. Its not determination. Its more like something else.

I always felt confused because of that. What should do? Should I leave him? He isn't the one I knew back then. But I still have some undying love for him. I can't escape from it. So...what should I do?

Neither I could act all jolly with him always nor I could just leave him like this. Looks like I have to live my life with this confusion...

I looked up and saw Ash sleeping peacefully on the bed after getting treated by the nurse. He's not as funny as before. He matured...too much. He thinks twice before moving ahead. Its like he doesn't have that self confidence or determination he always had in those Auburn eyes.

I had one more glance at him before running my hand into my bag and brought out a half piece of a ribbon with a golden centre on it.

.

.

.

.

"ITS A DRAW!"

"What shall we do? Its one ribbon. But two winners."

"May...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash gave a smile. I nodded and tossed the ribbon high in the air.

"Sceptile... Leaf Blade!"

"Scep...TILE!"

Its the half Terracotta Ribbon we both won in that unofficial contest. Sometimes, I wonder do you still have it? I took a glance at Ash and then silently ran my hand through Ash's Backpack.

As I was searching I only felt paper, a Pokeball 'maybe Kirilia's' some cans and his other pair of shirt. I then felt something rubbery. I took it out and saw Ash's boxers. Before I knew it, my face was becoming warmer and my eyes were becoming redder. I was blushing like a red tomato. I quickly threw it off to-where-I-don't-even-know-of.

I then continued my search and soon I felt something sharp and pointy and small nudging against my thumb. And right when I was about to bring it out. Ash opened his eyes and turned towards me.

I felt blood temperature rising within me. He had such a timing to wake up. I felt anger corrupt me. 'I WAS THIS CLOSE TO FINDING SOMETHING!' After thatI was frustrated and angered at the same time. 'No wonder he is so irritating'. He opened those freaking EYES right when I was about to find something important.

Ash looked at me. At that moment I was kicking him here and there in excuse of checking if he was fit or not. I wasn't myself. He disturbed me from an important task. I know it should've been he being angry towards me for messing with his stuff but I couldn't help it. I feel frustrated.

In all those thinking I suddenly blurted out that I would kick his crotch. I would never do that so I just told him that I was joking. But to both of our misfortune, my right feet slipped from a wet herbal leaf that I used to treat him and then my left foot accidentally hit something firm. Before I knew it or regretted it, he was knocked out.

I laughed a bit under pitying him. It was my fault but it was a bit hilarious too. Then with the help of some men, we got him to rest for the 3rd time and I took him in my Altaria. Many asked how it haooened, I just gave a sheepish smile.

So many things happen. Fun things, admiring things, things that should make me fall for him all over again. But every time I see his eyes… I see pressure, tension, weakness within him. He's not recovered much. He may have become better in battling because he thinks twice but...he will not fully recover until he is truly The ASH KETCHUM.

.

* * *

.

.

My eyes wouldn't close. They kept on watching a raven haired boy smile at her. But it was horrifying with all the blood.

'Why? I feel so negatively about you, show so much ignorance towards you at times, so...why?' I screamed in my mind.

'Why are you smiling like that?' Helplessly I asked him through my mind, without making a sound. He didn't reply.

Please...You are hurt! Blood is dripping away from you... Ash...don-"

Soon he fell face first on the ground lifelessly.

"ASH!"

* * *

 **And that's that! Did you get your answer?**

 **We all know one thing.**

 **We humans are fragile at times. Sometimes we think that we should forgive him. We should forgive her. He/She isn't doing anything just because he/she wants to. 'So, we should let ourselves think again. Maybe let our feelings take us closer to them'**

 **BUT THAT'S WHAT OUR EMOTIONS THINK.**

 **Sometimes, we think for the third time, Is really forgiving him/her or letting our feelings take us closer to him/her the correct decision? Will this be a mistake? Right then our mind thinks one thing and our body acts another.**

 **That's when CONFUSION in our Decision is born.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Same with May. May wants to love Ash. She can't forget him. And Sarina also even made her feelings stronger with her last words. But Ash's sudden change stirred her feelings.**

 **She is now confused if she should see Ash in a loving manner. Because, Ash has changed to a completely different person.**

 **Yes, even though Ash has accepted the fate that he will participate in Pokemon battles, but still He has yet to return in his old self. He now feels a lot of preassure. He now thinks twice before calling an attack and he sometimes feels depressed.(mainly in the morning as he still has that dream with Sarina)**

 **So.. Even if He is even better now, May is someone, who still prefers the Old Ash.**

 **That's why she is confused and frustrated. She smiles often at Ash now but behind the scenes she still is depressed. Again I say,**

 **She likes the Jolly Ash**

 **And when these two signs (confusion and Frustration)come to a girl she acts really bossy and angry at the same time.**

 **This is how she sometime acts rude towards Ash even though she doesn't want to. She actually feels for him.**

 **And Ash well, he is confused still that whether taking the battle field is the right thing or not.**

 **So...**

 **I NEVER WANTED TO EXPLAIN ALL THIS LIKE THIS SINCE I WANTED TO FINISH THE FANFIC first. But the readers are getting "confused"**

 **That why I had no choice.**

 **Well, I'm mortified with the little sad scenes at the ending...T_T**

 **~PokeWielders**


	25. Chapter 22

**I quickly uploaded these last two chapter, since this is an Official chapter.**

 **Well, I have finally have gotten super serious about this story or fiction. So, about the reviews..**

 **Lucienhalf: Thanks for all those reviews you delivered regarding my good points and some problems in my chapter. Well, I needed it. This is my first. So I need all the help I get.**

 **And about your questions about May, did your questions get answers to all your questions regarding May? You know, the previous chapter wasn't an official chapter. I made that chapter in order to clear any confusion between the scenes. I hate to say it, but I didn't want to write it. I wanted to do this after the story was finished. But since it was getting out of hand. I just had to do it. And to spice things up, I added a bit drama and clichés.**

 **Auran Ketchum: Sir, I beg of you, tell me. Are you satisfied? You said you were a lot confused with these chapters. Did I clear them?(please notice the sarcasm :) )**

 **Shane(Guest): thanks for the reviews. I needed some criticism as well as praises. You helped me a lot in clearing my own confusion about writing this story. Thank you..**

 **Leonard(Guest): *chuckles* you never criticized much. I'm glad you liked my fanfic. You had a little doubt with Blaziken's power should be a lot more than the opponent.**

 **not only Leonard, but many had pm-ed me, that Blaziken's basic stats are simply better as it is. And just mega evolving it doesn't actually differ her power much. Since Blaziken doesn't actually need her Mega Evolution at some point.**

 **Some say There's no way Blaziken could defend so much against a Mega Salamance.**

 **Well I don't know if they are wrong or right but to tell the truth, Good stats, don't need to mega evolve… these all apply in games. But in reality(I mean, in the anime) Even a little Pikachu can draw against a Legendary Pokémon Latios even if Latios have type resistance. And even a Strong Fire+Flying type like Charizard can lose against a Blaziken with a type advantage.**

 **Even A Super Mega Water Shuriken can't even drop a Charizard X on his knees while a super strong fused Greninja can get his ass kicked by A Blast Burn even though it has Type Resistance.**

 **So in Pokémon battle like in the Anime...logic is just shit...**

 **So onto the next chapter...**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 22: The Witch's Rage ~Similarity~

"ASH!" May was shaken by it. Pikachu just couldn't believe what he saw. Both of them hurried to the Raven haired boy who was lying on the ground.

Blaziken wanted to help but soon the fighting Bird Pokemon fell on her knees.

May quickly brought out her Pokeball and returned Blaziken. She also returned the other two bird Pokémons to their Pokeballs who were unconscious for a long time.

May then turned towards Ash, sitting beside him. She quickly turned Ash's body and made him face her. His eyes were closed. He seemed unconscious. "Damn it, wake up Ash, Wake up!" May shook his shoulder after resting his head on her lap. No reply. She felt devasted. He wouldn't open his eyes. Pikachu nudged his cheeks with Ash's. Trying to wake him up. He even gave a gentle shock of thunderbolt on the trainer. Not too much. Just to jolt him up. But it was a lost cause.

May had some doubts. She then placed her head on his chest. She tried to hear any heart beats with her left ear. She felt relieved. There was feint heart beats.

May looked here and there. Her eyes searched, scanned anything that could help to wake him up. She hoped to find any kind of Berry. Sometimes, Pokeberries like Sitrus berry, Oran berry or curable items like lava cookie could even help humans to gain consciousness.

A mere Sitrus berry might not be able to cure and restore a Human's health like it can do for a Pokémon but it can jolt a person up with highly nutritious element and the bitter flavour. But the forest lacked the berries. It seemed that the trees hadn't contain such berries.

...

"Shit...there's nothing else to do but to get him to a hospital... Ash, C'mon..." May gave up. Calling Ash's name wouldn't be the slightest of help. She quickly stood up and pulled one of Ash's arm, took it around her shoulder and barely helped him stand a bit. But soon May couldn't take the weight and fell on her knees.

"I can't drag Ash like this. It would be easier if he was conscious..." May grunted and sighed. She never felt this much helpless.

"How can he be? And he also has a twisted ankle." May looked towards Pikachu. Pikachu had been staring at her ever since she stood up to help Ash. May could see that Pikachu really wants to help anyway he can. Because Ash was his trainer and bestest friend.

"If only I had another person to help me drag him all the way to the city..." She sighed. Then she again stared at Pikachu. He was still staring at her, wanting to help her at any cost.

May then took a glance at Ash.

"Why did Ash save me? I thought he never wanted to stand in the battle field. I know he has started battling but I saw some unease in him. So why did he do it? Why was he smiling?" Several questions appeared in May's mind. She felt frustrated.

Pikachu looked at her worriedly. May gave a warm smile at him.

"I don't know the reason, But I will. So..." She stood up again, wrapping Ash's arm around her neck to her shoulder. Slowly she walked with an unconscious Ash leaning on her at her side. She gritted her teeth.

"This could not be this hard..."

May suddenly saw a log on her path. 'NOW WHAT DO I DO?' May thought to herself. Half of her Strongest Pokemons were unconscious. Only Glaceon, Beautifly and her newly caught Pichu was in full Heath.

May then decided to call out Glaceon. Glaceon wasn't a super battler but she could definitely help her removing the log. As she took out the Pokeball a Iron Tail flashed before her eyes and destroyed the log on her path.

Pikachu then gave a smirk and a look that had 'You Forgot about Me' in it.

She giggled and felt relieved. At least Ash's strongest Pokemon was at his side.

...

While May was giggling she never noticed that a Hydreigon appearing behind them and already blasted a Hyper beam at them.

With the quick instinct, Pikachu jumped behind May and used an Iron Tail attack that Split the Hyper beam attack in half. As the half hyperbeams went passed them they cut through the sea behind them. May's eyes widen in shock.

"That Hyperbeam..." She gasped.

"Hahaha... That Pikachu really is something." A dirk voice echoed. May turned towards the voice and saw a man with the same cloak as the man they fought earlier.

The man looked at his fallen mate.

"I guess, you were too full of yourself." He took the pokeball from the fainted cloaked guy and returned the Salamance who was unconscious after losing against Blaziken.

May's feet shook. This man standing in front of them had a strange dark presence. May felt a bit nauseous.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu growled at the Hydreigon which soon hovered over to its trainer's side.

"What do you Want!" May growled at him while glaring at him at the same time.

"My apologies... I haven't introduced myself... I'm-"

"Just tell us what you want! If you don't want to then just leave us alone... Let us pass" May had flaring eyes daggering on the Dark Trainer.

"Ugh... You teenagers... You sicken me... I wanted to be polite to you...you should've been honoured that I wanted to introduce myself to a peasant like you."

May gritted her teeth. She knew this was gonna be really hard. She knew Pikachu alone couldn't win this without Ash's command. She then brought out a Pokeball.

"Glaceon, come out."

The Pokeball opened and in a flashing light, Glaceon appeared.

"Pika pi?"

"Gla..." Glaceon was really happy to see Pikachu. But Seeing Pikachu's serious face she knew something was wrong.

"Glaceon, Pikachu... You have to fight this battle with all your might."

Pikachu looked at May confusingly. He could beat him alone.

"I know Pikachu that you want to fight this alone.. But I need you to save your strength. Who knows who will come and attack us next." May saw Pikachu give a nod. She felt relieved. But,

"WHAT DO I DO? Not once have I gave order to Ash's pokemons.. I always used my Pokemons in any case... Shit...think think... What would Ash do? What order would Ash call on for Pikachu...think think think.. Yeah Quick Attack!" May thought to herself.

"Pikachu... Quick Atta-" suddenly a Gianormous blue Dragon was coming at them in high speed.

"Dragon Rage?"

Pikachu and Glaceon both shrieked. They were so concentrated waiting for May's command that they forgot to focus on the opponent. Right then, a flash of light appeared and it stopped the attack with Psywave.

"Kirilia?"

Kirilia stood in front of them, her eyes were all blue. She was angry.

"I'll take care of this.." She said to them. May's eyes widen. It was impossible for Kirilia to take on something that strong. It could even kill her. And May already heard from Ash that Kirilia wasn't used to battling much

"But you-" Kirilia shot a glare at May. May froze.

"Don't look down upon pokemons!" She said with a glare.

"No..I..." May couldn't finish her sentence before a miracle happened.

Kirilia started to glow. Her height increased as time flowed by. Her shape changed dramatically as her body extended.

Soon as the glowing faded May saw that Kirilia had evolved into Gardevoir.

Pikachu and Glaceon looked in Awe as Gardevoir was shinning in the ray of light. It's structure was much more gorgeous than other Gardevoir. Her green hair on the front grew longer, hiding her left eye.

It was like As if she's

"Royalty" May blurted out.

"Oh..my..." The Dirk trainer licked his lips.

"First such a gorgeous brunette with such magnificent curves...and now...her Pokémon with almost equally gorgeous curves." He said with a dark voice.

May felt disgusted. This guy wasn't normal. He's more like a

"Monster/Vulger Creature" both May and Gardevoir said in unision.

May smiled sheepishly at Gardevoir. "Looks like we have the Same opinion." She said to the Psychic Pokémon.

But Gardevoir just glared at May.

"May... You have a lit of explaining to do... For what fate you brought upon my Master."

May gulped.

"I don't know how you two are talking with each other... But one thing I know that I'm going to take you all captive. Especially you two."

The Dark Trainer was getting ready. So was Hydreigon.

"This will be quick" he said. But his eyes widen.

May looked at Gardevoir.

Something felt wrong. She had a slight uneasiness. A Pinkish Aura was enveloping her. But the Aura wasn't the Aura Ash or a Lucario has. It had a monstrous shape. With flashing blue eyes and mouth. It looked as if Gardevoir's aura turned her into a Monster.

But for an unknown reason... May thought of it rather beautiful and amusing. To her it was like a creation of colours. To her, it was like the most exquisite Appeal that one can ever do. To her it felt so... "Majestic"

...

 **I know. Many must again have some questions. Some have questions about how on earth did Kirilia evolve that suddenly?**

 **Answer: Rage and Love. Well, in the Anime world anything can happen..**

 **Some will ask question about why May felt that Gardevoir's Monstrous Aura was beautiful?**

 **Answer: its a secret. Take it as a hint.**

 **Can Gardevoir beat Hydreigon?**

 **Answer: you have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Is Gardevoir Angry at May?**

 **Answer: Yes, she said it herself.**

 **Well I hope you guys and girls liked this chapter. Sorry if you think I'm slowing the story .**

 **Please review if you have any complaints.**

 **The more you complain the better I will deliver.**

 **~PokeWielders**


	26. Chapter 23

**Some positive and some negative reviews and Pms. Well I expected it. Well, what can I say...to me Gardevoir Rocks! I always thought that Gardevoir was among the best animated Pokemons I've ever seen. Charizard is not on that list but Mega Charizard X and Y are. Well Enough about this. Let's move on to the following chapter.**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **~PokeWielders**

 **Pokémon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 23: Arrival of a Ninja...

The sky was so clear. Although a moment ago it was covered with a combination of black smoke and pink and violet explosions. The wingulls soon came to shore and dug their peck several times to find something to eat. As they soon eyed a monstrous hydra like dragon lying on the sand with swirling eyes. They panicked and flew eye.

"She...won..."

May was just flabbergasted. In front of her was a fatally bruished, wounded and tired Embrace Pokemon that kept on panting and gasping for air, Her eyes were all worn out , yet aside from all these, she kept a sparkling presence. The last Moonblast attack really sparkled the surroundings.

On the battlefield stood the dark trainer as he slowly took out a Pokeball and returned Hydreigon. He had his teeth gritted. Sweat dropped from his face.

Soon the Man took the fainted guy from earlier on his shoulder and suddenly disappeared. May felt shocked to see that he vanished with a black smoke covering the field. Before retreating his lips muttered with utter disgrace,

"We will certainly meet again, this isn't over."

"..."

"Team X...each and Every one of those grunts are stronger than one another."

"Pika...pika pi!" Pikachu caught May's attention and pointed towards Gardevoir. She soon focused on Gardevoir. She was too much wounded. The brunette felt like she had to do something.

"There might not be a single sitrus berry here. But I might find some pokeblock inside my satchel. May quickly ran her hand through the bag and to her luck, found four to five pink Pokeblocks and yellow pokeblocks."

"I think, Gardevoir prefers sour..huh?" Pikachu shook his head. Both Glaceon and May gave a confused stare at the electric type rodent.

"She doesn't like Sour? But I thought Gardevoirs like Sour Pokeblocks rather than sweet.." May was still confused as Pikachu shook her head.

May then decided to take some pink pokeblocks. However, as she called out to Gardevoir she shot a glare at the brunette causing her to flinch.

"Yikes!" May got frightened by the glare. In addition to those fiery eyes, they gained a bluish colour.

Before knowing, May felt something tight. Then in a moment she lost all her senses. She could not move.

"Damn it... She's using psychic..." May could feel like a rope was binding her super tight.

"Pika Pika PIIKA!" Pikachu shouted towards Gardevoir telling her to stop but the Psychic type was too concentrated to listen her fellow Rodent's shouting.

"Because of this witch, Ash... My master is in such a fatal condition... He had used his forbidden Aura ability in order to correct this witch's cowardice."

"F..f..forb...forbidden..au-" being a victim to the strong Psychic attack, May was too pained to speak as she felt like someone was grabbing her by the throat.

Glaceon suddenly growled at Gardevoir as a feint icy aura envelope her. She couldn't allow the Psychic type to cause anymore harm to her trainer.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu tried to stop Glaceon by trying to convince her. Pikachu knew too well if a fight starts right here then both Ash and May along with everyone else including the ones who will start the fight will be in big trouble.

"Pika pi pikaccchu pika!" He told them that this could lead to only more suffering.

"No...Glaceon..don't.." May forbade Glaceon but she was too late to say that.

Glaceon jumped over Gardevoir to protect her trainer. Gardevoir used psychic that made Glaceon freeze. Gardevoir then threw Glaceon to a rock making her smash into it.

Pikachu saw the horror. It was beginning. Becoming irritated Pikachu had electricity emit from his cheeks.

"Pika...chuu-" suddenly right before Pikachu was about to launch a vecious Thunderbolt attack, Something came and passed by them as swift as the wind and soon Pikachu was backed yards away, Gardevoir was on her knees and May was free from the Psychic attack and landed on her feet.

"What...happened?" May felt confused. Pikachu tilted his head on the right as he was confused as well. Glaceon got out of the rubbles as she thought about what happened. With her super keen eyes, she only saw a shadow pass by them.

"What? How? Who?... Wait a minute, what's that?" May soon saw a blue tall Pokemon with ninja star-mark on some of its limbs and a pink flesh.. No..a Tongue? Hanging around its neck like a scarf. It had bright red eyes. It somewhat looked like a Toad. But a lot cooler in features. The Bruopened her new Pokedex that she got from Professor Birch.

"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water."

May then remembered something. She saw Greninja on a poster back in Kalos.

"Yeah, I remember now! Its the fully evolved form of Froakie, a Kalos Starter Pokémon." May was amazed to see one in a place like Hoenn. More like...why is he here?" May was confused in so many levels.

"It says here that its a...Water and Dark Type." She checked on the Pokedex.

'So he was the one who cancelled The Psychic attack. Since Psychic attack has zero effect over dark types. But why?'

Gardevoir barely stood up with a raging mood.

"Dark Types...Thy hate them..." Gardevoir suddenly again prepared herself to attack but suddenly She felt a Sword like object barely touching her throat as Greninja was already right by her and very close to her using a Night Slash Attack that barely grazed her.

[Imagine that Sasuke or Naruto Suddenly sprinted and appeared before you with a kunai under your chin barely touching your throat]

May's eyes were full of shock. 'WHEN THE HELL DID HE COME RIGHT INFRONT OF LIKE THAT? I NEVER EVEN SAW IT COMING!' May was fascinated by the Speed of Greninja.

Glaceon who soon walked to May was also shocked. Even she was unable to trace Greninja. On her Mind, she burned with jealousy towards Jolteons. Only a A jolteon could trace this speed among the eveevolutions

May stared at Greninja with wide eyes. But soon became serious since there was a Possibility that Greninja could be a Pokemon of the enemies.

Gardevoir glared at Greninja but she was helpless. She couldn't move one inch. If she moved she would be in great trouble.

Unexpectedly, Greninja removed the Night Slash attack's word from Gardevoir's throat.

It was even more unexpected to see a Certain Electric Mouse sprint towards the Ninja Pokémon.

May, Gardevoir, Glaceon saw as both Pokémon ran towards each other. Pikachu's tail glowed and Greninja forged a Nightslash Attack. Both clashed but Pikachu saw the Greninja was a illusion and the real Greninja already got him by the back.

Greninja suddenly gave a smug look as Pikachu sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. As they both gave a fist bump [Pikachu Jumping], the others had their eyes wide open.

"What is going on?"

"They are acquaintances." Gardevoir said as she understood their language while both of them were talking to one another.

"Does that mean he's Ash's Pokémon?" May said. Hope was flooding up in her eyes. Gardevoir nodded. Then May soon remembered seeing Ash on TV battling a Mega Charizard X with a Greninja in the Kalos league. The only difference was that this Greninja looked like an ordinary Greninja..not like the one Ash was using in battling.

At last, An ally...and a strong one too.- May said in her mind in relief. She walked up to the Ninja Pokémon. Pikachu looked at May and gave a look at Greninja that seemed like he told him 'She's an ally'.

Greninja looked at May and bowed down. "What a gentleman.." May said flabbergasted by Greninja's sudden respect towards her. She heard Gardevoir vomiting from behind. She sighed.

"Umm... Greninja could you help me take Ash to the Hospital in Lilycove?" Its just on the edge by the forest." Without a second to waste. Greninja took Ash on his shoulder all by himself, gave a nod to May and jumped across the trees and sprinted to the direction of the city. May was impressed by Greninja.

"...Master!" Gardevoir screamed off trying to chase them. But she was too weak to do so.

"Its okay... Gardevoir... He's a friend right? He is trustworthy." May tried to convince her but she only hissed at her and looked across the direction where Greninja took Ash.

"Dark Pokemons are not worth my trust..." Gardevoir said with a strong yet defeated tone.

'Royalty' May joked in her mind but to her horror, Gardevoir already heard that. She gulped as Gardevoir gave a glare.

"Pika pika pi!" "Glace glace.."

May couldn't understand what Pikachu said but she did understand Glaceon a bit.

"You're right! There might be more enemies that will Attack Greninja along the way!" May became worried.

Gardevoir's eyes were wide. After hearing what Pikachu and Glaceon were saying, she came to realize they were right. So she sprinted towards the path. May quickly hurried and followed Gardevoir. Pikachu and Glaceon followed behind her. But not too long before they followed on, Gardevoir halted in her path.

May stopped herself from bumping into her back. Pikachu and Glaceon slowed their pace and soon stopped. Why the hell did Gardevoir stop.

May took a look at Gardevoir's face. For the first few seconds she was gasping and soon she gritted her teeth. Curious about her reaction May looked beyond. The brunette became speechless. She was lost in thinking how she should react. Thinking it, a smile cracked in her lips.

"Greninja..hm...you are something else."

As they kept on running, they just pretended to not notice 10 to 20 grunts and their Pokemon's, all were unconscious and had swirling eyes.

* * *

Around Lilycove Central Hospital...

"Guh... What are we gonna do?! We don't have enough free space for the Pokémon." Brock slightly uneased, talked with the Doctors and Assistants as well as his own Assistant Nurse Joy.

As the days passed by since the attack of Team X began, Brock and Nurse Joy had their hands full. Despite having a Pokemon Hospital, Brock and Nurse Joy had to close it and come help here at the Central Hospital. The Pokemons that were submitted in the Pokémon Centre was transferred at the Neighbouring Hospital. The majority of wounded Pokémon made the Practitioners at the Central Hospital support Brock and Nurse Joy at healing Pokemons. It was a luck that the people weren't much injured but so many Pokemon became victims of the Attack that occurred at Lilycove City and the forest near it.

"Dr. Brock, I see something walking barely towards the Hospital." An assistant working there informed.

"Is it a grunt of Team X or Ally?" Brock asked worriedly.

"More like A Pokemon. It seems to helping a boy by supporting him with lending a shoulder... The boy...he seem to have no sign of movement. What should we do?! It could be an ally but can be a grunt..."

With a curious look, Brock hurried to the window, Checking out who it is.

The sight of the boy immediately made Brock recognize him and without wasting another second, he went down the stairs and ran towards the exit.

"Who could it be?"

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"Sir, an outsider is slowly advancing towards the Hospital." A grunt informed, using biinoculars.

"Who is it?"

"Its a Pokemon, sir. A Greninja to be exact. And it has an unconscious kid with him. Most likely his trainer."

"Let them be...we got more important jobs here..."

"Sir, pardon me, but why aren't you infiltrating that facility. If we attack the Hospital then no one will be left to defy us." The grunt said with a smile in his face.

"Shut up... The Higher level has told us to only take care of the strong trainers there. We already took care of Cynthia. Do you have anymore concern?"

"No, Sir!"

"Good then... And whatever the odds are, a weak kid like that can never stand against us, blocking our path. Never..."

* * *

At the Hospital in Present...

Brock and the others quickly hurried through the building. Assistants were pushing a stretcher with a raven haired 15 year old boy lying unconscious on it. Brock was pushing away people to clear the path. Soon a Doctor at the age of 41 stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly confused by Brock's fecklessness.

"Doctor, I'm only a practitioner for Pokemon treatment. Please, help him." The Doctor looked passed Brock, getting a glance at the boy.

"I'll do what I can...but tell me, why are you so concerned about him? Is he your friend?"

"Much more than that...like a brother, but what's more important that he might be our key to take down them... To save us from those menacing hoodlums. The hero that we once knew as Ash Ketchum."

* * *

 **And cut! How was this chapter? I hope you all liked the Greninja Grand Entrance (GGE in short). Basically I love Greninja. Even though he's not my favourite but for some reason I think that Greninja is Ash's best Pokemon. C'mon, guys, Ash-Greninja single handedly almost defeated Mega Gardevoir of the Champion. And I don't know why he lpsed against Charizard but he had the guts to beat him. So there he is again, one of the best Pokémon in the Pokemon Franchise.**

 **I hope I get lots of reviews on this chapter.**

 **Until next chapter, see ya!**


	27. Chapter24

**Last chapter was interesting but not enough. Let's see how far this interest can go and turn into excitement. Let's get on with chapter 24… shall we?**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 24: Mixed Feelings

At the Hospital...

It was almost evening. Ash soon was safe from his illness and now he was just resting at cabin no. 346. It was 10 minutes after Ash was admitted to the Hospital. May arrived with Pikachu and Gardevoir. Glaceon was already called back to her Pokeball. As they found Brock, May asked about Ash's condition. Brock just shook his head meaning he knew nothing. He then asked for an explanation about how Ash ended up like this. After hearing her, he nodded. But what seemed rather confusing was the Gardevoir standing next to her. May then explained how Gardevoir was evolved from Kirilia and fought against a Hydreigon on her own.

It was a surprise for May that Brock wasn't curious about Greninja. He was a bit confused how Greninja got here but he seem to know that he's Ash's Pokémon.

"Brock, where's Greninja now?" Brock didn't reply. He just pointed out towards the window. May went near it and saw Greninja was down there. Beside the Hospital building laying his back on the ceiling, while standing in a firm position.

"I don't know about you but I find that Greninja very mysterious..." May said, positioning her fingers on her chin like a detective. Brock remember how often May acted like a detective or a News reporter during their journey through Hoenn and Kanto.

Brock then just put his hands inside his white coat's pocket and turned back.

"He is a Ninja Pokémon... It's actually okay for him to be a little mysterious, Detective Maple."

May sighed and then just laughed. She walked to Brock giving a light smack on his back.

"Don't try to act cool, Mr. Pervert." She gave giggle while saying so.

Brock gave a sly smile, his hands still inside his pockets.

"I'm not a Pervert, just a Women Admirer."

"The same..." May gave a faint reply giving a small giggle before looking through the cabin, watching a bedridden Ash.

"He's gonna be better soon, right?" May said with a worried expression. Her grip on the cabin door nob tightened.

Brock knew it. He knew how much care May had for Ash. Ash didn't see it. But during their Journey, Brock and Max saw numerous time how May always looked at Ash with full of admire and care.

It was just too obvious.

Brock then started thinking about it.

4 years ago...Ash was the one that broke the chains and freed May from something that was like a Nightmare to her. She hated Pokémon, where the world was full of it. She knew she couldn't live like this. But she never had the proper resolve. Until Ash came to her life. She always had a respect towards Ash unlike any other. She had respect towards her parents, her elders, her relatives, but she never had such respect towards any other companion. That's why whenever she stared at Ash, her eyes were filled with respect. The funny thing was that Ash was the only one not to notice it. Brock and Max noticed it everyday.

Even when Ash and May had a fight because of Ash missing the ride to his next gym battle only for May's contest, May had regret written all over her face that day. It wasn't her fault but she wanted to apologise. She even went to Brock secretly for advices of how to apologise to Ash for her mistake.

These were few of the many reasons Brock and Max thought May and Ash would be perfect for each other. Max was really thrilled that if Ash was his soon to be Brother-in-law it would be so AWESOME. Brock laughed that time at Max's expression.

But that time, it all ended. After the Battle Frontier, May wanted to part ways with Ash and follow her Rivals to compete at the Johto Grand Festival. Max's dreams, his wishes soon broke, shattered.. He wanted to journey with Ash more. He wanted to explore more. He wanted to see Ash be May's boyfriend. It would be wicked!(wicked is a positive word right now). But if May goes to Johto and Ash go to Sinnoh, then he won't be able to go on a journey again till he is 10. May couldn't handle him alone. He would be sent to Petalburg City to their Parents.

Max felt really frustrated that time. May didn't know what to do to make him normal that time. But Ash knew. Ash then went to the park where Max was sitting on a swing. Ash then explained how it would be a problem if May gone with him again to Sinnoh. Because it wasn't her choice. She wanted to go to Johto and he couldn't... No he wouldn't stop her from her decision. Ash also wanted Max to be a little considerated towards his elder sister. He then motivated Max by telling him to train and soon when he'll be 10 , they would battle if they ever meet. After all that from Ash, Max agreed to May's decision and they went separate ways from Ash and Brock.

Those days were really memorable for Brock, their last days travelling together.

"May..." Brock called put her name. May turned to him. Brock had a serious face.

"Tell me... I know it would be something odd to ask right now where there's no reason to do so...but, have you ever regretted that decision you made back in Hoenn on our last day together. The four of us..? Have you thought about going back to the past and changing that d-"

"Yes..." May gave a very faint reply with a low voice. Then she took a deep breath.

"But... If I... had journeyed with you all then...Dawn wouldn't come to his life... It wou-"

"Thats just you trying to make some excuse to cover up your mistake." Brock gave a reply that had so much power in it that May backed away. Not only it was a painful truth but also, it was the very proof of her cowardice.

She was quite shocked. Brock was never so serious about this. 'Why did he ask about this all of a sudden..don't tell me-'

"May, we knew deep down, that Dawn would eventually cross paths with Ash even if we travelled with him together. You didn't know how pain Ash had that day when you made that decision."

May started feel confused, her world started to shake. What is Brock babbling about? Max would be sad but why would...he?

May took a glance at Ash from outside the cabin.

"Brock... Tell me...why? Why would Ash..? He had Daw-"

"Don't ask me...ask him..." Brock pointed to the direction where Ash was sleeping.

"Bu-" May felt frustrated. This was one of the very few times she felt so frustrated.

She then walked inside the cabin and sat On a chair beside the bed. Brock let her be and closed the door.

"Now... Let's check on the Pokemons...and also...them..." Brock walked away slowly from the vacant floor and went to the area. "I need to report...everything that has happened... Today.." Brock suddenly felt immense pain on his chest.

A girl placed her hand over his shoulder. Brock gazed at her. "You..."

"Don't push yourself...too hard" suddenly Brock fell ill and rested himself on the wall.

"You haven't told any of them, have you?"

"Not a chance..." Brock gave a weak smile. The Woman just smirked.

..

May looked at Ash. She was worried, confused and mostly frustrated. She wanted to know the answers from Brock's sudden questions. But it was next to impossible right now.

"What is he saying Ash? Why would you ever be pained to see me go?"

Not noticing her own action, May held onto Ash's hands tightly. Tears slowly formed in her eyes. She was in a maze of strangled feelings.

''I can't keep this up like this...'' May couldn't stand it anymore. The pain of the mixed feelings hurdling inside her.

''I'm going to tell him. About everything. About Sarena's last words, about my reason 4 years ago. Everything... In return, I want some answers, Ash. Be prepared''

Either way, she just tried. She needed some answers. She has been buried with so many questions, so many duties and obligations that she lost count of it. She now had nothing to do but wait for him to wake up. She knew it well, that even if a few questions could be answered, her life would be at ease..with that May layed her head on the bed at the side of Ash's arm, still holding onto his hand. And before she noticed, she fell into slumber.

Outside the Hospital...

Greninja watched the sky form into a cloudy one. He felt at ease. He wanted some rain once in a while. But it was futile back at Kalos.

Suddenly, a Moon Blast attack came right towards him.

He quickly jumped up the tree and dodged it.

A hiss was heard. Mist likely out of pure hatred.

Greninja knew that voice quite well. He just gave a look that could make any Pokémon explode in anger. His calm face. His eyes were shut and he gave a sly smile.

"Tsk... Dark Pokémons and their dark personality..." Gardevoir said while glaring at Greninja who was hanging on a tree upside down.

Gardevoir formed another Moon Blast Attack and launched it at the Ninja Frog. Greninja swiftly dodged it by jumping to mid air, after adjusting himself.

Right then, Greninja vanished and appeared right behind her with a kunai shaped weapon close to Gardevoir's throat.

"You..." Gardevoir was helpless but she kept her daggering eyes locked on Greninja's oddly big eyes. Usually his eyes were as lazy as ever, shaping a straight line, but now they were wide open. They were red with a white centre, seriousness boiling in them.

"Kou...ga...(Too slow...) " Greninja said with a smirk. Even though People can't see Greninja's smile often due to his scarf like tongue but Gardevoir could. Atleast she could hear Greninja snickering.

Gardevoir's rage unlocked as her eyes turned blue and pink Aura around him. But to her misfortune, Greninja was already gone somewhere without making her notice.

'Damn...that Frog...' With an utter defeat, Gardevoir walked back to the hospital, fuming in anger. 'Revenge' will come in due time.

Somewhere in Mt. Coronet...

''Chief Rodart, We got news that Lilycove City was fully in hands of ours.''

'' Nice, that Idiot did some good work once in a while ''

'' you mean the cheif in charge of Lilycove ''

''yup, I'm still annoyed that he got Cynthia... I feel so jealous''

'' Chief, if you want...we could demand Cynthia for our base ''

'' *laughing* don't even bother. That bitch is good as dead, " The inferior nodded. The chief soon gave a smile at him.

"Yeah...if not dead...then something 'far more' worse..."

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Next chapter is going to be more interesting. Hope that you'll all be reading my chapters. I've got a message. Thank you Ninja Shizuku for asking me to lend you a hand for your PMD Fanfiction. It is an honour. Hope we can create a master piece. And to all the readers, when you read the chapter after this one, be sure to read this chapter's ending part. Some May become confused with the timings of the event. Like what time is this story part occurring. This type of question will be roaming around.**

 **Other than all this,**

 **Please Enjoy reading and review Praises or Criticism. Both are accepted.**


	28. Chapter 25

**Well,** I'm **glad some had positive reaction in the last chapter. Well, this chapter is a bit different from the rest. It has a tiny bit M-rated scenes. Well, let's not wait and start Chapter 26.**  
 **Enjoy Reading and Review.**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**  
Pokemon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 26: Reminisce

At the Lilycove Base...

Somewhere at the base, a secret cell was hidden underground. There was only one prisoner. It was a blonde women about 26 in age. Her wrists was tied with chains stacked on two sides the upper wall. Her foot was cuffed and the chains were locked with the ground. She was chained for any movement of her hands or feet. And also her mouth was tightly binded with a white cloth to keep her from making any unneccessery sound.

'' Chief, we're here, do you need anything else'' two shadowy figure came walking towards the cell. The Taller figure looked at her for some minutes but soom gave an evil smirk.

'' Helm, would you mind stripping her down for me '' the shadowy figure named Helm listening to his words, had a shocking expression at first but soon a smile perked in his lips as he said it was an honour for him to do so.

As Helm went to the half concious prisoner, he pulled off the winter cloak she had on. Then he roughly yet slowly tore off her clothes. At this, the Prisoner gained full concious and was horrified to see what was happening to her.

She tried to move, screamed, struggled doing so, but she couldn't free neither hands or her feet. She felt miserable.

''mmMM! mmhmm!'' she screamed, but only feint sounds were heard.

Helm hushed her as he tore down her dress revealing a pair of perfect sized breasts with a half-transparent, flower patterned black bra strapped with them.

Tears fell from Cynthia's eyes in hatred of the stare Helm was giving at them. Helm was about to unstrap and loosen the bra but the Chief standing behind forbade him.

Helm nodded and walk to him.

''Anything else?''

the Taller figure understood that Helm was becoming more eager.

'' No, you can go now, just be sure to lock the underground path and don't come until I call you... ''  
He had a sly smile. The inferior nodded with the same smile and walked away from them.

''now... Ms. Cynthia..''

the shadowy figure known as the Chief at the Lilycove Base soon walked up to the chained prisoner. Cynthia felt it, the evil aura emitting from the person.

The chief stood with an inch gap between her and suddenly started fondling her breast with one of his hand as he runned his hand inside the bra not striping it.

But what pained Cynthia more was his other hand jabbing in the middle of her both thighs making her scream more and more.

''lmmetgo..MMMm!''

''let you go..? But this has just started...''

Lilycove City Central Hospital | 5.30 am...

As the sun was about to rise from the bottom of the Sea, May woke up with a vibrant alarm on her Poketch.

'' its 5.30..? Why so ear-'' as May checked the watch, she wondered why she was awake so early.

Then she remembered that she accidentally fell asleep at the evening last night.'' shit, comparing to that, I've been asleep for almost 10 HOURS!''

May suddenly felt something missing. That warmth on her left hand was missing. She looked at the bed and there was none.

''Ash? Where is he?''

May quickly stood up from the chair and hurried to the exit door of the cabin. But then stumbling against something, she fell forward but landed against a was a broad, hard yet mascular one.

As she looked up it was Ash.

''Stay calm, why are you running like that recklessly?''

''You weren't in the...''

''Human needs to pee ya know''

May nodded at first but was surprised with what he said.

'' WHY THE SURPRISE EXPRESSION '' Ash felt miserable.

Was it so hard to believe that I'm a human?

'' nothing, so you went to the bathroom?'' she asked.

'' yup, but only to wash my face, ''

'' then where did you get that apple ''

'' Out...side ''

'' OUTSIDE! You went Outside! The Nurses will kill you if they hear a patient like you went outside ''

'' what? Then whats the benefit of treating me if they're gonna-''

''shut up, its dangerous outside. Team X grunts are lurking everywhere''

'' its dangerous inside! Evil Nurses are lurking here and there ''

'' I heard that ''

both Ash and May turned around towards the voice before seeing a peach-haired Nurse taking a sip of coffee.

'' no, not you, you're cute ''

May snapped as Ash called her cute.

'' you think she's cute? '' May demanded an answer.

'' Yes... No... Yeah?'' Ash's answer kept changing as he was watching May's eyes sharpen at each second.

Soon she went really close to him.

'' What about me? ''

'' Uh..don't know. ''

'' You don't know? '' May snapped again.

'' Why would it even matter?''  
this time, May thought a bit. Why would it?

'' I don't know '' she had a calm yet shuttering voice as she turned around.

Ash realized something and suddenly blushed a bit for some reason and turned back too trying to hide it.

'' Would you two stop it? Just go to bathroom and make out already! I'm gonna vomit here ''

both Ash and May flustered and turned to the voice.

It was the same nurse. Only difference was that she was standing and her eyes shot out disgusted looks.

Ash soon went deep red and stared down in embarrasement while May growled at the nurse with the same amount of redness on her face.

The Nurse assumed May was still jealous of her since Ash called her 'cute'.

''They are not a couple, Lucy..'' a familiar voice spoke up.

'' Brock? '' Ash recognized it. May already knew since Brock was right behind them the whole time.

'' Hey, Ash, glad you could make it. '' Brock had a smile of relief.

'' I wasn't gonna die '' Ash said quickly.

'' Well, we weren't sure of it yet.. We had...some...doubts.'' Lucy hesitantly said.

All three of them stared at Lucy with disbelief. Brock later chuckled a bit.

"Lucy,..."

"Quit it Brock, I tend to be honest..."

"But that's cruel.."

"Can't help it..."

Both Ash and May watched as the two Doctor and Nurse have a short friendly quarrel.

Ash then realized something.

"Brock is she...the one you've been talking about..to me at Pallet?" Brock heard this and slowly turned towards Ash.

Silence breached among them. And then soon Ash's eyes lit up with a sly smile on his face. Ash figured it out.

"So... Brock... ... you...Liar..." Ash gave a smirk.

'You caught me...' Brock said in his mind, giving a smile as well.

"Yes?... I don't know what your talking about"

Ash knew he was faking it. " I thought you were after the Nurse Joy at your infirmary.. Not a ordinary Nurse..."

"Were after?... We've been dating for almost two years!" Lucy blurted out before Brock could close her mouth.

"Dating?... Brock you...?" May felt like the sun was rising from the west.

Brock was even more dumbfounded to see May's reaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is it impossible for a guy like me to date a girl?" Brock said while curling into a corner, rolling his fingers on the ground.

"No... It isn't... It should be." Lucy said directly. Brock got awestruck. How could his own girlfriend say that to him?

"Don't mind his dramatic sadplay... Well, he is a dumb, perverted freak when it comes to this..." Lucy told Ash and May. As much as Ash and May wanted to deny the fact but it was true. They felt sad for the guy. 'This girl is harsh' May took a note to herself.

"But... When it came to Pok mon... He's their life saver...and that's one of the major reasons I fell for him..." Lucy said with a smile while petting the miserable man sitting on the floor at a corner.

'Maybe not...' May rewrite her note.

"So...enough about us..." Brock seemed to be enlightened and stood up with a smile beaming. Then, he came to the real thing.

"Ash, how did you end up like this?"

"Hm... Didn't May tell you? I-"

"That's not the point! I heard May's side of the story, but now.." Brock wasn't able to attach the right words in his line. Soon Lucy took the lead and helped him.

"You weren't beaten up, no punches on face or kicks on stomach. Your body was clean except you had a twisted ankle that has been treated. But why was blood dripping of your mouth and eyes." Lucy then checked some paper.

"You aren't even suffering Blood Cancer.,.."

"Lucy..."

"Oh..right sorry... Let's continue...you are perfectly heathy. No symptoms of odd diseases. So...explain... I heard from Brock that you used some 'Aura' shield and then after an explosion, this happened... So did the explosion do anything?" Lucy took a deep breath...,"Or your Aura..."

Brock thanked Lucy for helping him get it out.

"Well, I...Brock... You already know that I can't use my Aura too much."

Brock thought a bit, remembered and nodded to Ash.

"What's this about?" Lucy asked Brock. Brock gave a look telling her that he would explain it to her later.

"That's why... It was a bit hard for me to..." As Ash, Brock and Lucy further discussed about this. May just stood there. She was recollecting some important memories.

'How could I forget this... A few years ago... I had to go with Ash to Rota, just for this extraordinary disease of Ash. Riley gave me secret lessons about aura, and how to cut off extra Aura...because Ash was suffering from something called Heavy Load. It happened to the Great Sir Aaron once, Ash's Ancestor. The only way to cure Ash was to keep him from using too much Aura and nullifying the extra Aura, every once in a year, even if the user doesn't use it. It was May's job to use her newly gained aura nullifying skill to help Ash by doing it every once in a year. But for the Past two Years, she hasn't. It was because, seeing Ash all steady and so happy with Sarina, made her think that Ash must've cured from that stress. But, it was her mistake. Ash still is suffering from the same fate a few years ago.

May watched, unconscious of their conversations.

"..And the only one could do it besides Riley is-"

May suddenly held Ash's hand tightly.

"May?" Ash looked back at May, a bit shocked by her sudden reaction.

Brock and Lucy was confused as well as Ash.

"Can I borrow you for the day?"

All three of them looked at May. It was undoubtedly awkward.

"Um...sure..." Ash couldn't say 'No' to those serious eyes.

As May dragged Ash away, Brock smiled. "She really loves him... She must've wanted a day off from this mess to spend it with him." Brock said. Lucy seemed to be on the side of denial.

"That might be true...but there was something else going on in May's head. She isn't doing this out of love...More like obligation..."

"Why is that? " Brock asked.

"Hearing her story from you...she blushes a lot...but..." Lucy thought a bit, "she didn't blush once while holding his hand. Her eyes...were serious."

* * *

And done. This chapter didn't have much , but by this, the main story gets started. It's really cruel to imagine what the chief did to Cynthia. But Justice will be served. Someone will end his crime. The mystery is who? Ash or someone else? Let's find out...


	29. Chapter 26

**It has been a Month since I last updated maybe. I'm really sorry for the delay. I finally finished the Annual/ Term Final Exam at my College. So now I'm in College 2nd Year. Well, I can only hope that everyone will be excited for the new chapter.**

 **Last chapter was interesting. As I got some reviews over the past month. Let's see how far this interest can go and turn into excitement. Let's get on with chapter 26... shall we?**

 **Enjoy** reading.

* * *

~ **PokeWielders**

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfic: Lost Foundation

Chapter 26: Reunion of Two

As Ash was being dragged away by May, he saw May's eyes were clouded with a familiar feeling. He wouldn't have known what the feeling was if he had not experienced it. It was 'Guilt'.

"Pika! Pika pi!" Following the teenagers, Pikachu was a bit concerned by May's behavior. May suddenly stopped and let go of Ash's hand and then bent down on her knees to face Pikachu.

"Pikachu... You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Ash for an hour will you?"

Pikachu thought a bit then shook her head. May felt glad and kissed the Yellow Mouse Pokémon on the cheek. Pikachu blushed and kissed back at May on the cheek. May giggled. But Pikachu felt a bit worried. She was giggling but she had a sad look on her face.

"Next time it will on the lips..." May said. As Pikachu's face reddened.

"Just kidding.. Now run along.." May scratched the chin of Pikachu and Pikachu moaned in pleasure.

"Cha!" Pikachu bade farewell and ran to where Brock and Lucy were at.

Entering the Cafeteria, the long haired Brunette let go of his hand. She then step by step, prepared a chair for him to sit down and relax, opened her fanny pack and brought out a pair of gloves. Gloves having a Familiar design and outer structure.

"Did Riley lend you those?"

"nope, these are mine. I had gotten these.. Riley told me to use 'earn' rather than 'get'. But right now, I think I never had earned them. I just got them.''

"what do you mean?''

Ash felt a bit confused. May was acting weird.

''quite, Ash'' She slowly walked across him and stood behind.

She put on the gloves without delaying anymore and soon went to Ash's back. "You know... You don't have to do this..." Ash mumbled a bit. May ignored.

May turned on her Aura ability and slowly concentrated on Ash. He was burning in Aura. His whole body was enveloped by blue flames. May's eyes went wide.

Ash's Excess Aura is not just plenty...it was twice the times May imagined it would be.

May then started to Extract this bursting Aura from Ash. Both of them knew it was a lengthy process and it takes a lot of concentration but...

"May..its...useless" Ash said in a low tone. May felt her heart crushing itself into pieces.

"You could've at least held back on that...I'm really hurt..." May's eyes scurried down and got clouded by her hair.

"I could... But you had to face reality at some point... But There's nothing for you to feel guilty about... You had nothing to do with it getting worse..."

Despite all these painful truth May still carried on Extracting the Aura from Ash.

"Why did you take up this task on the first pl-"

"Do you think I don't know that !?" Ash got stunned by May's sudden loud protest which was followed by a whimpering voice and few drops of tears over the raven haired trainer's head.

"I already knew that this was not a cure. This couldn't cure it." May spoke up. Ash couldn't believe his ears. She knew it? Yet she has been doing this for two years. Why?

"But there was one thing you didn't know Ash... Riley wanted to keep this a secret from you.. Both Riley and I already knew you weren't gonna live long.. Ash... Back in Rota, Both of us knew that... You would've been alive healthily for at least one year... Riley searched every ancient books the Central Library of Rota possessed. We searched for clues from every detailed Aura sections outside Rota. No body had known about the cure."

"Then? It isn't your fault."

"Just listen!"

Ash was silenced with that final scolding.

"That's when... Riley told me to use this Aura ability to extract excess aura. He told me that it won't cure you but it will at least push your...condition to be stable.. I mean... We just have pushed the date to 3 years forward rather than 1 year. This is just to let your Aura calm down a little bit and buy Riley some time." Hearing this Ash felt like he was raining with answers of so many questions.

"That means... I was supposed to die Two years ago... Before... Sarena's..."

"Ash..."

"May...What have you done?" May was depressed the fact that Ash was in this condition so soon all because of her. But that wasn't the reason he was enraged with. May could feel Ash's Aura rising every second. His hair was floating mid-air because of the invisible force of his aura.

Everything felt like shattering in front of May as she felt distress and fear envelop her.

OHH NO! THIS IS TOO SOON! Ash'll die if he releases his Aura...!- May thought to herself while forcing her own Aura against him to reduce it. But it was useless. Ash was a descendent of an Aura Guardian and his Aura was pure. May's Aura was brought out through training and it us way little than Ash's. Nothing could beat the main thing.

"Ash I'm sorry that I wasn't at your side when you needed the help. I ran away! I just couldn't bare watching you and Sarena together! I was a coward, a fraud, selfish. So selfish that I couldn't throw away my own feelings for my friend's happiness! Ash I'm really sorry! Just don't get excited! Please..." Tears rolled down May's eyes," .. I beg of you!"

May suddenly saw Ash turning back to face her. But seeing him, May's tears fell uncontrollably. Ash was crying.

"If only you hadn't done that... If only you and Riley let me die back then... Serena wouldn't... She wouldn't..." Ash suddenly fell unconscious on the floor.

"Ash! Are you ok-" suddenly a burst of Aura backed May away from him. He was engulfed in a fierce blue fire of Aura. He was lying down but the fire was acting like a forcefield that was increasing fast. The only thing May was afraid of was that Ash's power might explode.

"I have to do it!" May suddenly went inside the fierce flames but to her surprised, it wasn't hot. It just felt like she was getting pushed by a truck. May forcefully walked forward and reached Ash. She held her head. Then started to flow her Aura within his mind. That was the only way to calm him. She was about to reach the deepest part of him but then,

" **You're trespassing..."**

In an instant, May flew yards back and got smashed into the wall of the empty cafeteria. After that the flames of Aura vanished with both trainers unconscious.

* * *

2 hours later...

Ash's eyes slowly opened and quenched a bit because of the sudden ray of light. As he opened his eyes, he sat up. He was back in the cabin. Did he fall ill again? What happened? These were the questions he kept repeating to himself as he was unaware of his state.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped over Ash.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu climbed over Ash's shoulder.

"Ash? You awake?" Brock came with a can of miso soup. He walked to Ash's bed and sat on the chair.

"Yeah... Kinda... My whole body hurts a bit. What happened?" Ash grabbed his arm it felt pretty worn out. His joints were hurting too."

"You were lying on the floor unconscious. Maybe for half an aware or so. So was May. Lucy and I had to carry you two in two cabins and made you rest here. The doctor said nothing was wrong. He said that he didn't knew why the both of you were unconscious but nothing fatal was going on...except.."

"Except..?"

"May had been bleeding for 15 minutes. She...uhh...lost some blood." Hearing this Ash grabbed Brock's collar and pulled him. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder after getting surprised.

"What do you mean by nothing fatal was going on then? Where is May? Is she alright?!" Ash demanded answers. Brock didn't say anything. The person behind answered him for Brock.

"I'm not weak enough that I'd be done by just some blood loss."

Ash looked forward and saw May standing against the door crossing her arms. She had her long brown hair fall on purpose. Her signature hair curls in front remained the same. Only that she had her forehead bandaged around. Pikachu ran to May and climbed up her shoulder while rubbing his cheek with hers. May scratched Pikachu's chin. It was everything Pikachu wanted. May smiled a bit at Pikachu.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"What does it seem to you?"

"Pretty pale..." This pissed off May a bit. But she controlled herself.

"I'm okay! I can talk easily…" May suddenly walked towards Ash, " I can stand," She was a foot away from him but kept getting closer. "I can run," she was five inch of gap between them. " I can do all other things you want to see.." May's face was just an inch away from Ash. Ash couldn't help but blush a bit due to May's action. She was really close. But seeing Ash blush, May became red hot as steams came out of her face and her eyes were swirling.

But Ash was too dense to notice her emotions. Rather he thought something completely different.

He suddenly poked his forehead on May's. As their foreheads touched. May felt her heart skip a bit. Her heart then started pounding hard. Like it would pound through her chest and come out.

"Aaaash~?"

"May..." Ash broke the touch and held May's forehead with his palm. "You're burning...are you okay...?" To bot, Brock and May, they both felt super disappointed.

"Gah... He can't understand my/her feelings" both May and Brock thought in unison.

"Ahem.../Pika..." Brock and Pikachu suddenly broke the hot sensation between the two. May quickly blushed and backed away from the Raven haired trainer.

"I wanted to ask both of you what happened 2 hours ago but I hate to say it that we have more bigger issues to worry about."

"Issues?" Both Ash and May tilted their head.

"Well, I would call it an issue though...see for yourselves." Brock went to the window and pulled the curtains. Ash and May were completely confused at what they saw, but they were also surprised a bit.

"Their base..."

"It's... Destroyed..."

"Yup... I don't know how it all happened but I know what did this..." Brock pointed at a part of the sky.

Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam, the attacks came from the skies and crashed on the Team X Base every time. Ash and May focused a bit and saw the Pokémon who was firing them.

"A... Skarmory?" They were shocked to see the silver metallic bird firing powerful Hyper Beam attacks without single delay.

"It's not just any Skarmory, it's a very big one. Wingspread maybe 3 meters." Brock said crossing his arms.

"You're joking!"

"Pika!?"

"Why is a Skarmory doing here? It can't be a wild one. Skarmories don't live in Forests or even near People. They live near Volcanic Mountains.

" well, whoever owns that Skarmory... He is definitely not on their side. C'mon, we have to go!" May ran to the door and went to her own cabin where she rested. Pikachu followed May.

"May? Why are you on a hurry?" Lucy asked.

"No time to explain! Where's my umm...fanny pack and pokeballs." May felt a bit embarrassed to pronounce 'Fanny pack'.

"Right here..."

"Okay let's go!" May grabbed Lucy by the arm and dashed away downstairs.

"Easy May! I'm gonna fall-"

Suddenly Ash and Brock heard a crashing noise as they exited the cabin.

"May/Lucy!"

Ash and Brock saw Pikachu standing on the floor. The Yellow mouse's eyes seemed like they were confused. He didn't know anything. He just perked his ears.

Like he saw something really awkward.

As they both peeked to the staircases they saw May and Lucy lying against each other. Lucy on top poking her butt up while May frankly having her thighs open and knees facing opposite direction.

The position and situation was too erotic for Brock not to have a nosebleed.

"Ow..ow.." Lucy and May both groaned a bit as their sparkling eyes turned to focus Brock and Ash.

"Brock...honey..." Lucy felt embarrassed since Brock was watching them from behind from an awkward position. Brock couldn't help but fall on the floor with greater nosebleed hearing Lucy's soft voice.

"Asssh~.." Seeing May's red embarrassed face while her eyes were shaking diverting here and there and finally focusing on him, Ash couldn't help but look away with a soft blush on his cheek.

"Sorry... May...your...pant-" Ash didn't finish it and just looked away in a different direction.

Hearing this, May's eyes watered as her face had a more deepened red blush that covered her whole face.

" I'm... Scarred for life..." Both Lucy and May thought in unison before watering up with tears.

Moments later...

Ash, May, Lucy and Brock were all running along the deserted streets. It was the only path to follow to the Base. Brock and Ash were running ahead. May and Lucy were right behind them.

Both Lucy and May were looking at Brock and Ash individually. Both males were diverting their eyes to anywhere but not the two girls' face. May could still see a soft blush on Ash so did Lucy had seen Brock's.

"They will never forget it..." Both May and Lucy said to themselves and sighed unison. May and Lucy looked at each other right after and gave away an embarrassed smile to each other.

"Ash... Do you..uhh know that Kirilia evolved into Gardevoir?" May tried to get a not attention.

"Yeah... She has been talking with me ever since I woke up 20 minutes ago." He said while looking straightforward.

"He's not looking at me..." May sighed. "And Greninja..."

"Greninja?"

"Yeah, I never knew you had such a strong Greninja..."

"So, he's here..." Ash felt a bit relieved for some reason. May was curious.

"Ash... Grunts..." Brock notified. Ash looked towards the base and saw some grunts running towards them as well.

"Pika pi..." Pikachu suddenly dashed ahead of everyone and used Quick attack on them. Some were knocked out, others sent Pokemons to battle.

"HOUN!"

"Llllluxray!"

"Menectric!"

"Lycanrock!"

All four hounds scattered around the team.

"Ash.."

"I know..."

"Steelex/Pikachu/Blaziken/Mawille! Onwards!" Pikachu saw three Pokémon burst out of their Pokeballs and gathered around him.

"Let's do this.. Go!"

"Beat them to pulp!" The grunts yelled as well.

"Gah!" As the two party was about to collide in battle. In a split second the battle was already over.

Blaziken was the fastest among the four but even she didn't even get to touch the foe.

The grunts just watched in horror as the battle was already list before it had started.

"Kou..."

Ash and the others saw a pitch black aura enveloped Ninja like Pokémon was standing on the centre of the fainted Enemy Pokémons.

"Greninja...?!"

This was the first time Ash seen Greninja after two long years. Ash never thought he would be seeing him again like this.

"Kou.." Greninja just nodded to his trainer as he stood still.

"You still haven't changed... " Ash walked up to Greninja and before anyone knew it, Ash pulled the Blue Ninja Pokémon in a hug.

May found it quite surprising yet beautiful. It was like two friends finally got reunited after a long struggle in both of their lives.

"..." From far corner, Gardevoir watched them and showed a quiet depression. Without furthermore delay, Gardevoir just moved away and continued going ahead.

"Gardevoir...?" May noticed Gardevoir at the corner of the eye who was floating away quite dumbfounded. May didn't know the reason. But Gardevoir showed some hints that May had captured in the eyes.

"She's crying..." May looked at Gardevoir leaving them then she just took a glance at Ash. He was still chatting with Greninja. " ugh... I just have to know why!"

With that, May secretly followed Gardevoir while the rest of them were at their.

"Greninja...it's good see you..again. I'm a bit embarrassed to say this but I'll have to rely on you for these few fights here." Ash said.

Greninja was a bit confused by Ash's sudden statement. Of course Trainers can rely on their Pokémon when it comes to battling but why was Ash saying it like this.

"What do you mean… Ash? Brock asked. He too was a bit confused.

" I can't actually bring Greninja's full potential. You remember Greninja's Battle Bond? How he submerged with me and his powers were boosted.

"Yeah... I watched it on TV..."

"Well, All I want to say that... I want to be like my old self... In order to do that, I have to win. And the only ones I cab rely on most are my Pokemons. Pikachu, Greninja... They were my best buddies and still are." Ash said cuddling Pikachu and holding Greninja's shoulder.

"Greninja... Pikachu... Let's do this... I've regretted for too long.. Now's the time to shine for real!"

One by one, Lucy, Brock, Pikachu, Grenija smiled. All Greninja did was offer a Fist bump in the end. Ash took upon that offer.

Suddenly more Team X grunts were running towards them while releasing their pokemon as well.

Ash got ready as Greninja got in battle stance. Pikachu got fired up too.

At their side, Lucy, Brock both knew.

This new reunion is about to rumble their way through it all.

Greninja suddenly vanished from the team and appeared in the enemy territory. But right as he was about to beat all Pokémon by his speed and hardcore attacks, someone or something just took half rewards from him.

"Tch tch tch... You're getting to ahead of yourself..."

A greenish Aura dazzled around Greninja as a Pokemon was found sitting on a fainted Durant. It was sitting with his knees crossed and a thin yet tall tree branch in it's mouth. It was a Sceptile and a big one too.

Ash got his eyes shadowed by someone who was standing on the peak of the road. It was a boy with with black hair, green jacket and white sweatshirt underneath. He had glasses on his eyes and he smiled fiercely as Ash.

"...Ash Ketchum.."

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Next chapter is going to be more interesting. I know that I was away and busy during exams but right now, I'm having a holiday feast.**

 **And to all the readers, when you read the chapter after this one. Battles will take place.**

 **Some may become confused with the timings of the event. Like what time is this story part occurring. This type of question will be roaming around.**

 **Other than all this,**

 **And I know you all should've guessed who the new guy is and if you haven't try to guess it quick. Next chapter will come quickly.**

 **Please Enjoy reading and review Praises or Criticism. Both are accepted.**


	30. Chapter 27

**Today, let's see... Uptill now, I'm grateful of the Positive Reviews and am sorry for that unexpected delay. Well, without further ado, let's head on to Chapter 27, shall we?**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **~PokeWielders**

* * *

 **Pokemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokemon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 27: When Silver is more Expensive than Gold

"Max?"was the first thing that popped PFF from Ash's voice. The person high up just gave a smirk. As he came down, the Grass Type Pokémon which looked as to be a Sceptile appeared to the boy's side.

" it's been too long hasn't it? 4 years..." Max's oddly a bit grown voice caught Brock and Ash off guard. It may not have changed that much but the boy was 8 when they first met and now he's 12. So, he had a bit of change in his voice.

" C'mon, Let's go... Our friend's waiting on top of the Tower. " Max suggested calling back Sceptile to his pokeball.

Ash motioned towards Greninja who nodded back and ran ahead of them.

"So... Max...when did you come here? It was like you already knew about everything?" Ash asked while following Max. Lucy and Brock followed by. Lucy was completely clueless with all these. She never saw Ash's Greninja so close. And seeing how strong it is, made her more curious about the new boy they had encountered. 'Brock and Ash seem to know him' was the that thought lurking inside her.

"That's Max..." It seemed like Brock had already figured out what Lucy was thinking.

"How do you Two know that kid?" Lucy asked watching the 12 year old boy who was gossiping with Ash along the toad.

"Kid? Max... Yeah he was a decent piece of work... He travelled around Hoenn with Me, Ash and May. He's her Brother."

"Bro-... Brother? Her...MAY'S BROTHER?" Lucy's voice was too loud to escape Ash and Max's years. All four's sweat dropped and Lucy felt embarrassed.

"I'll explain to you later..."

"Okay... By the way... Anyone seen May?" Lucy suddenly spoke out. All three males pushed a hard break crushing their feet on the ground hurdling everything.

"What? That's why I've thinking why was this chase so silent.

" My Sister's Here? " Max, who had not once seen May was surprised by the name being spoken.

"Yeah... She was right with us..." Lucy said. All four were now thinking of where could May go.

"Hmm... Gardevoir might know..she can scan the whole area and find May... Gardevoir..." Ash suddenly found out that he was disconnected by Gardevoir through telepathy.

"Sorry.. I think we lost Gardevoir too..." Ash said. Lucy became a bit depressed.

"Maybe May's with Gardevoir...there's nothing to feel worried, let's continue forward." Brock advised.

"But.." Ash was cut off by Max.

"Ash..if May is alone in these place then it wouldn't be a surprise. Actually, ever since May decided to follow her rivals and journey through Johto, she had been travelling all alone." Max said. Ash couldn't catch it quite well.

As they walked , Ash couldn't get it off his mind and blurted it out on Max.

"I thought May travelled with Drew and the others."

"Well... She knew she would travel alone that's why she left me at home. She said sinceYou and Brock weren't there, it would be hard for her to look after me while journeying through Johto..."

"Ohh.."

"Well of course... She travelled with Drew at some point in the middle of the journey to avoid getting lost.." Ash could see Max's sweat dropped.

"And you know... May had a ...thing for... Drew..in the past." Max said scratching his cheek.

Ash crossed his arms.

"I see.." Ash said to himself.

Max suddenly felt daggers stabbing him from behind. He turned to look back and saw Lucy in demonic form wanting to crush his neck. Brock was doing his best to calm her. Max gulped. It seems he might have said something unnecessary.

"What happened? Did they got together?"

"Huh?... You know about love?"

"What do you mean? How much immature do you think I am ?"

"Concerning the past... You were pretty immature and dense in the term called Love... You were so dense...that when May was about to confess-"

*JAB!*

Max suddenly felt a Poison Jab attack out of nowhere.. As he fell on the ground he turned around and saw Brock slapping his forehead and Lucy was disappointed. Brock's Toxicroack made the final blow to silence Max. Although it wasn't too powerful. Toxicroak held back which he never did with Brock while he was a Crogunk.

"I get it I get it.. I won't talk about it..."

"About what?"

"Nothing... Long story short: Drew also had a thing for May they were about to be together but May found out what an asshole Drew was and then she kicked Drew in the balls and went to Kalos to do an aid for me and find yo-"

*JAB!*

Another jab..this time it was on the backbone by Lucy.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU WOMAN? You've been glaring at me the whole time!" Lucy snapped her knuckles and readied a punch at Max's face.

"Brock... You walk with this Brat...Ash ... Walk with me..." Lucy said grabbing Ash's arm. Ash was kinda uncomfortable with her grabbing him by the arm but Ash knew it had no intention. Lucy's eyes were burning in crimson red, she was super angry and looked like a Demon.

"Brock!? Who did you end up falling in love with?"

"A Punisher... Don't worry she won't do anything...she's just keeping you away from this brat."

"Brat? You too Brock?" Max was dumbfounded.

"Well... I missed my walk with my girlfriend, Max."

"That's your Girlfriend?"

"Ugh...just walk..."

* * *

Meanwhile ~

May's POV

"Gardevoir... Gardevoir? Where are you?" I searched for Gardevoir calling her out. Then finally,

"Gardevoir!" I found her sitting on the peak of a high rock looking at the shallow water in front of her.

"Gardevoir...why are you here and why are you feeling down?"

"None of your business, May Maple."

I was taken aback. She called me Mistress before.. Looks like I got a demotion- I sighed.

"Gardevoir...what's wrong... You've been acting strangely lately. Is it because of Greni-"

"Shut your mouth, Human..."

Yup... Greninja's the cause...- my sweat dropped.

"So... Gardevoir... This isn't what I think it is...is it?" I asked. I knew why Gardevoir might be depressed of but I couldn't muster up the courage to say it directly. Because I could get choked any moment by Gardevoir.

"Jealousy... ? I was thought to be an intelligent species of my kind but I never thought I'd still have this defiled feeling in me that every Pokémon has..." Gardevoir looked at her hand.

She then stood up and turned around at me who was looking up at her from the Ground. As Gardevoir moved towards me from off the tall rock, I could feel a tense atmosphere. And suddenly I could feel how much thick and dense the atmosphere had become as Gardevoir came closer to her. Due to extreme density and gravitational force, I unintentionally fell on my knees. Like something extreme was pushing her down. As I barely moved my eye's focus above me I saw a sickened glare of Gardevoir.

Is this Gardevoir's full power?- I could barely look up and then was forced to look down to the ground with her palms balancing her on the ground.

"What is this pressure?!"

"This is the same type of pressure that Dark type Creates..." Gardevoir said to me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Tch.." Suddenly I felt light again as the dense atmosphere vanished from the place. I stood up and swept off the dirt from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you... May. I vowed to protect my Master... That means I vow to protect his heart. That is why I won't harm you..." Hearing Gardevoir's words, I felt both relieved and confused. Suddenly seeing my face, Gardevoir couldn't help but smile a bit. I became even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

Gardevoir then looked at the sky and blurted out.

"Ever heard a Pokemon fall in love with it's owner... The love that humans feel." My eyes lit up. Impossible- she stepped back a bit.

"Yes... I might not look like so..but I've had these mixture of love and respect towards my Master from quite a while.. Ever since he saved me."

"Saved you?"

"My previous trainer tortured me...hit me several times...played with my mind and body even when I was just a Ralts. Not just that but also he used me to train his other five Pokémons. I was like a living dummy who was used as a punching bag, a mannequin for entertainment. Used several times only to be thrown away aftewards." I watched as Gardevoir look down to herself hiding her eyes. She clutched her chest in agony. I just felt hatred grow within me. The hatred towards those type of trainers who foully treats their Pokémon. I then remembered about Ash's Charizard. Ash told me stories of his Charmander was badly treated by his previous trainer.

My fists were getting hungrier as my intention to punch that guy grew bit by bit.

But I sustained the anger and let Gardevoir continue.

"When he thought that I was no fun to him anymore and completely useless, I was thrown away in the forest. I...I still wanted to be with him. So I clinged onto him. He then called all of his Pokémon and started beating me up...it was..." It wasn't a surprise to see tears fall from Gardevoir's eyes. It was normal for someone to break apart while telling such a horrifying past to someone. But what made me surprised was myself. I felt something hot yet watery on my cheek as my vision was blurry. My eyes were already flooding up. Both of us tried our best to rub wipe the tears away but failed. As tears played their game, I still listened to Gardevoir,

"I was so beat up that I couldn't move a muscle. But still after all that I tried one last option... I called out to my trainer in agony...that's when..."

Gardevoir suddenly shuddered. I was a bit curious. Why did she stop? It seems like she wants to show me something.

Gardevoir hesitated. Yet she looked towards me and came close.

"He gouged out my left eye." Gardevoir lifted her hair up showing me a hollow dark circle. There was no eyeball there.

Seeing this I fell on the ground on my back. This couldn't be. Her eyes... I never saw both of them at once. I just saw her right eyes till now. It was so beautiful. It had a red centre and a pink tint. Her eyes were red as blood but always sparkling and gorgeous. Why was her left eye in that condition.

Right then My mind was becoming blank. Her eyes. Gardevoir...she looked so beautiful on the outside. Even I envied a Pokemon for it's beauty. But that beauty was destroyed by a filthy trainer. A Bustard. It was a hedious crime.

I felt tears run down her cheek.

Seeing Gardevoir at that state made me want to cry more. I just couldn't take it anymore. How could a human do such heinous act?

"Gardevoir..." Inside my voice, I showed pity. I hated to show it. But this was a state where I had nothing to do. Gardevoir smiled. I felt so much hate towards myself.

" I'm sorry... Gardevoir.. For being like this...I'm sorry..if only I could do something... I.. I.."

I just couldn't do it. My mind had completely focused on Gardevoir. If I'm feeling this much pain then what happened to Gardevoir back then.

"May..." Gardevoir knelt down as I was sitting on my thighs. I wanted to do something. Anything would suffice.

Without thinking more I pulled Gardevoir hard and hugged her tightly into my chest.

* * *

Gardevoir's POV

What is this?- I felt so much warmth as I was pulled into a hug by her.

"Did hugs...always felt this good..." I uncontrollably blurted out my thoughts as I sunk into her even more adjusting myself with the hug.

'She smells so nice...' Was the only thing I could say in my mind. And before I know it, I felt like I was hugging my Mommy...

"Yes..." May replied to my earlier feeling. It felt so good.

"May...can I stay like this for a while... Please...?" I said hugging her even more tightly sinking my head even deeper. She replied to me by accepting this embrace.

For a while tears rolled off of both of our eyes. I could feel the tears falling on my head. As mine fell on her body.

Why was she so caring? I have troubled her so many times.. Yet..she feels...so gentle.

"Gardevoir...I can't do much for you...but at least when you feel like crying or need someone's accompany... Can I hug you like this...?" May told me. I smiled within my tears. This human is full of verbal mistakes.

"Shouldn't it be me who should ask you for the hugs...?"

May laughed. I could hear her laugh within the whipping.

"Because..when you will come to me to cry... I would do the same to you..."

Hearing this, Gardevoir felt so nostalgic. Like she heard this line from someone other than May.

"You're just like him..."

"Who?"

"My master... He's the one who said the exact same thing..."

"Did he now?"

"Yes... And He's the one who picked me up that day in the forest...gave me home...fed me foods... Sung me lullabies to sleep...brushed my hair every single day... Trained me by his own...taught me to live...even after that devastating end..."

I broke the hug and looked at May. She was emitting a warm smile from her lips.

"When...he picked me up he saw my eye. I felt too sad and embarrassed to show it to a stranger...that's when he dumbly ...blurted out.. 'So beautiful' " I laughed a bit and shed a tear at the same time.

"He said my both eyes were beautiful... He said that he found both of my eyes equally beautiful. I didn't know what he meant that time but he told me one thing that cleared everything. 'If your Heart is pure...then every single part of you is undyingly beautiful' " Hearing that, I saw May smile a bit.

"That's so like him...he learned that after coming to Rota..."

"Well... From then... I devoted my life to him as I fell in love... But then you appeared."

May gulped. I giggled a bit.

"It's okay.. I've hated you in the Past...but I would never hurt you..."

"Says someone who almost crushed my Neck two days ago."

"Ahem...that was unintentional... You forced me to unlock my rage...

My Master got hurt because of you you know..."

"That's not...true... It's.."

"But... I know...if anyone could help my Master stand on his feet again, it'd be you."

I declared. I saw her smile a bit. Like hope had shined before her. So I giggled.

"Why the giggling?" May pouted.

"I might love... My Master...but I would never force it. I'm happy if he accepts a person like you...that's why I intended to be his personal favourite Pokémon."

"Sly...eh?" May gave a smirk. I suddenly realized what I said was quite embarrassing.

"Well... Things would go smoothly... If only that treacherous Dark type hadn't come."

"Jealous?"

"Of course!... I mean no... It's just that... My master is everything to me."

"And I...love him too. So we're the same huh?"

"You admit it?"

"Is it embarrassing to admit?"

I nodded.

"I hate it when you're so right..." May became beet red in embarrassment.

" but...I think it's okay... Gardevoir. It'd be depressing for me of you thought that Ash always favours Pokemons one over another. To Ash, all of his Pokemons receives equal love."

"I guess you're right, May Maple...but I wanted some extra love.." I kinda pouted feeling unhappy.

"But you said you left that spot for me." May felt helpless.

"That doesn't mean..I won't try..."

"It does mean."

"Oh.."

"I've got too many rivals. I don't want a Pokemon as a rival too."

"Same at you..."

"Ugh!" May felt miserable.

"Hmm... It seems .. Master has gone far away with the others. I can't find them within my telekinesis."

"Then what?"

"Hold me.."

"Okay..."

As she held me by the arms, without further delay, I teleported.

* * *

~No POVs

As May and Gardevoir teleported right beneath the Tower of the Base, they found Ash and the others standing like lifeless stones. As May came to them, they hadn't noticed them. Their eyes were focused on the scene in front of them. Both, May and Gardevoir looked towards their focus.

Two figures appeared in their vision.

One had silver hair and bluish silver eyes. He had wore only a sweatshirt. While the other one was a blonde female who was carried in the males arms, her body was actually naked which was covered by a black piece of cloth. Her body was fully naked and covered with wounds and cuts. The black coat was most probably used to cover her. She was whipping and had her arms around the male's neck and hugged into his chest tightly.

The male's knuckles on the right hand was stained with blood. It was bruised.

Seeing this terrible scene, May could only ask,

"What happened..."

* * *

 **Pretty intense chapter right. The past of Gardevoir. Gardevoir now is in good terms with May. But what's more interesting is who the blonde female and the silver coloured haired male was.**

 **Actually the male was carrying the female in bridal style. Only the female's body was naked and only covered the surface with a piece of cloth. She had her arms around his neck and was crying on his chest.**

 **I tried my best to visualize the scene into this writings. But I'm a Novice. So I'm not sure yet whether it was perfectly described.**

 **Well... Hope that I get some positive feedback. Negative feedback won't hurt.**

 **Until next chapter~**


	31. Chapter 28

**How was last chapter? Interested at the Two persons who have entered the story. Well, We can all guess who they might be. Well, not much progress in the last chapter. So let's continue with this one**

 **Enjoy reading and Reviews are gladly accepted.**

 **~PokeWielders** **P**

* * *

 **okemon Fanfiction:_**

Pokémon Fanfiction: Lost Foundation

Chapter 28: Rage of a Champion

Ash, May, Brock, Lucy and Max were all stunned by the scene. Max's face was showing something a bit different. Like he had already expected an appearance from the two persons that have arrived but something came behind his expectations.

May cupped her mouth in shock.

"Oh no! Cynthia!"

May quickly ran to the Man carrying a bruished Cynthia in his arms. Lucy followed by. Gardevoir who was behind them, also ran to the front and went to May.

Steven slowly placed Cynthia in May's harms as May knelt down and then walked passed her. Gardevoir started using Heal Pulse on Cynthia. Lucy took her first aid kit and treated to the bruises.

"Steven..what happened?" Max asked with a bit fear in his tone.

"Steven, your hand... It's bleeding..." Brock quickly pulled out a first aid medi-kit from his bag and opened it.

"It's okay..." Steven held his hand.

Ash was completely frozen. He was thinking the same thing all five did. How and when did this all happen?

"Steve, can you tell us what happened...how did this.."

" I have nothing else to say to you, Ash..." Steve snapped a bit.

"Huh?" Ash was confused. So was everyone else.

"She was expecting you... Cynthia was expecting you...to save her..." Steven sat down on the stairs in exhaustion.

"What do you mean?" Ash was completely shocked by what he just said. It was as if, Steven was saying something he couldn't imagine. And the glare Steven was giving Ash was full of disappointment.

"Even when you fell in the gutter, you quit your career, curl up in the corner of your house... Cynthia knew that you would bounce back, and save the world and everyone in it like you always have. She knew you would be the first to come save her when she was in captive."

" How can I do that... I'm not strong enough..."

"That's Torros-shit! Still giving up on everything like you have for these two years won't save you from what you done." Steven became furious.

Everyone was silent.

Something dense suddenly arises within the air. Everyone except Ash and Steven noticed the source.

Gardevoir was losing her control over her anger. But May soon stopped her holding her hand. Gardevoir only saw May shook her head and then she nodded. The density disappeared.

" Cynthia trained you, built you and Paul into two fine trainers. Yet just because some streak of losses, someone just threw off his career... Don't make me laugh... "

"You don't know what it feels like..."

"If you think being a Region Champ is easy Ash... You're wrong... **You** don't know the feelings of losing matches worth three years. You don't know what it feels like to lose your title. You don't know what it feels to lose against someone of the same region who isn't a battling trainer."

Brock got a bit hint of who he was referring.

"When you become a champ, you face more difficulties than just losing... Don't whine over some losses when their are much more bigger problems in life, Ash Ketchum... When everyone expected great things from you... You let us down like those expectations were futile... Clearly pathetic Ash... You lost mine and Cynthia's trust..."

"Steven..." Brock was now urging to stop Steven.

" Why have you come back if you were gonna be late. Why did you come back with such weak presence? Huh?!"

Steven suddenly started pushing Ash forcefully.

" Why didn't you come sooner?

Why did you come on the first place?

Why did Max had to come instead of you?

Why did you make Cynthia expect things from you if you're going to disappoint her in the end?

Why are you so weak?

You wasted two years!

Why didn't you train?

Huh?!

I'm asking for an answer!"

Suddenly Steven's continuous pushing made Ash trip and fall.

Ash was loosing his cool and Brock saw that. He knew he had to do something before Ash does anything reckless.

"Steven... Listen... You don't know what happened.. Ash.."

Suddenly Brock was cut off by Ash. Brock was taken aback from how Ash was glaring at Steven.

"Oh.. I know everything... You guys think career's a plaything? Just because some Girl dumped him doesn't mean he has to quit his dream his career and everything else. It's pretty amateur of you Ash, if you think it through.."

That was it. Brock knew that Steven went too far. Steven wasn't aware of Ash's past from two years ago and now he has been pushing Ash on just a supervision.

Ash slowly got up and took a deep breath. Brock saw Ash's eyes were burning in rage. Brock tried to move and stop Ash, but he was too far.

But quite awkwardly before Ash could raise his fist punch Steven's face, May delivered it for him.

Steven was caught off-guard by a sudden slap on the cheek. So was everyone else. Even Ash was stunned by it.

"What-... May?" Steven was super shocked by the action. Lucy kept her eyes locked on Cynthia, treating her, ignoring May's action. But still as a reaction, Lucy smirked a bit.

Max's face was like he was really screwed as he stood still like a stone.

"Yes, Me..." May said. Everyone saw how May was breathing so hard. It was like she was holding it in, the anger, the rage for a while from now.

"Just because, you won against me.. Doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! May!" Steven growled infuriated by May's sudden behavior.

" I don't know whether you saved Cynthia, or destroyed the Rocket base, but you are already way passed the limit, Steven. I don't care if you're the older one here. All I know that I had to stop you and I had to do it instead of Ash."

"You're supporting him? He's the reason why Cynthia was in this mess.."

" Don't talk like you know everything Steve! You know nothing! Not even a bit! Cynthia was expecting Ash? Yes, maybe she was. But we know that Cynthia would never accuse of Ash for not being able to save her. We all know that very well? And Ashstaying at his home all the time? That topic? Yeah, Ash did something foolish by sitting out on those two years, beating himself up for something he isn't responsible for. Yes, he took a responsibility that was never his to bear. That was his mistake. He hasn't been wasting these two years. He has been atoning for something he didn't do. That must be his foolishness. But you can't push Ash for that!"

"May... You seem to be too much protectiveover him. So you even support him when he 'atoned' his years for a dump...a break up? Seriously? How can a guy be so idiot? Or maybe that was an excus-"

"Steven!" Ash suddenly ran up went passed May and tackled Steven on the ground. Steven lost control and fell on the ground with Ash tackling him to it. Ash then started to punch him continuously.

"Ash! Don't!" May went to Ash and pulled his shoulder. Right then, seeing Ash's eyes, May's heart stopped a bit. Her eyes were growing wide as her hands were shaking in fear. Thus, she was unable to pull him out.

Brock went to help her but he also failed to break them. It was like Ash's strength multiplied as his anger rose after every second.

"Get off of me! You! Loser!" Steven suddenly pushed Ash and reversed him to the ground. Now it was Steven punching Ash to the ground.

"No..." Steven landed a punch.. "Matter..." He again landed a punch.. " what.. You...do.." Steven landed another pair of punches.." You're gonna be a loser...always!" Steven was about to deliver a finishing blow atAsh but suddenly Ash caught his punch with his grip.

Steven was a bit shocked by Ash stopping his punch and holding his fist one handedly.

Ash's face was already blooded. Blood streamed down from his nose, some cuts and bruises was visible. Yet Ash's eyes were still blazing.

As Ash's grip became tighter, Steven pulled his fist out of it then raised it for another punch.

"Steven..no!" Brock requested. May was pulling trying to pull Ash from Steven despite the sudden chill she got from Ash's eyes.. Max was unable to do anything. This was new to him. He never had expected his hero and his mentor would start a brawling like this. Seeing Max do nothing. May felt a lot pressured.

"Max, don't just stand there! Pull Steven out of this!" May ordered his Brother with a scolding tone. Max snapped out from his unconsciousness and nodded to May.

Steven delivered the punch but Ash dodged it and it went crashing on the ground.

But suddenly when Ash was over his limit and readied a punch, Lucy suddenly took initiative steps.

" Blissy, Double Slap!"

Suddenly Blissy's Fble Slap attack instantly knocked Steven out of his conscience.

"Huh?" Brock, Max was completely shocked.

May pulled Ash and held onto him.

"Blissy, Use Refresh on Ash!"

Blissy's Refresh calmed Ash from his rage instantly.

"Huh..." Ash suddenly was confused. He was looking at his fists. The knuckles were covered with blood. Not only that but his left fist was covered by a thick layer of Aura.

"What happened?" As Ash was sitting on the ground. He felt someone tugging on his jacket and weeping.

"Ash! Stop! Please! Don't! You can't do this! It's not right!" May who was holding onto Ash was digging her head into Ash's back crying to calm Ash. She was unaware that the fight was over and Ash was calm again.

"May, May , it's okay..!" Ash held her hand turning around.

"Ash..?" May stopped herself from tearing down seeing Ash back to normal. She wanted to hug Ash. She really did. But something made her hesitate. Ash noticed this.

He then slowly held her hand.

"Its okay May..." Ash slowly stood up. Motioned towards Brock to take ahold of May as he went to Steven.

Lucy also sat down beside Steven.

"I can't let a injured man get himself hurt again."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Lucy. Lucy smiled a bit.

"I didn't save you... I saved him..." Lucy told Ash but he couldn't understand.

"When you were brawling, there was a time you became a bit too serious. Your fist was cloaked in some bluish Aura and you were about to hit Steven with it. And from what I heard that your Aura is crazy strong, that's why I had to knock Steven before you could vitally injure him." Brock seemed to understand.

"Wait, did I? I can't remember..." Lucy and Brock sighed.

"Then it seems you were so focused on fighting Steven you forget some if your own actions..." Lucy said.

"Well, there's nothing to dwell on it. C'mon, I'll get Steven back to the Hospital. Lucy you take May with you and bring Cynthia there too." Brock suggested.

"Hmm... It seems you won't asks if you can bring her on our own."

" c'mon, I'm not dumb. You have Pokemons who can help you, and I suppose Gardevoir has been on Good Terms with May. I'm sure she would help."

"Okay, let me confirm it then... Gardevoir!" Suddenly Ash called out to Gardevoir.

"Yes... Master-... I apologise, Ash..."

"Good that you finally agreed. Now, Can you help May and Lucy bring Cynthia back at the hospital?" Ash asked the Embrace Pokemon.

"Of course, Anything for my Master..." Gardevoir said gently bowing like a graceful lady.

" when did you learn that? And call me Ash! "

"Yes... A.. Ash.."

"Good.."

"Okay, I guess problem's solved. Thanks Ash..." Brock said before helping the unconscious Steven stand on his feet by lending him a shoulder. But it was impossible to drag him like that.

"Let me help..." Ash quickly stood beside Steven's other side and carried one of his shoulder.

Lucy and Brock was a bit surprised.

"I don't know Ash but I think I remember you to have major grudges on people who ticks you off. Why are you helping him when you're brawling with him just a few minutes ago."

Lucy agreed with Brock.

"I don't know about you but I know it's impossible for any person to forgive someone soon quickly." Lucy added. Ash thought for a second before answering.

"Actually, I don't know.. It even feels weird for me but I don't have any anger towards him anymore."

Brock fell down anime style. Lucy had a sweat drop.

"It figures.. Lucy your Blissy's Refresh, didn't just calm him.. It might have swept all the anger he had put into that brawling... Blissy is well-trained..."

For some reason Lucy sighed after having that compliment.

"Blissy sometimes overdo it... Well, I guess it's for the best." Lucy said. Blissy then came to Lucy and looked at her confusingly.

"No no..we're not saying anything...return.." Lucy returned Blissy to her Pokeball.

"Okay... Come as quick as possible..." Brock said.

Suddenly Both Ash and Brock saw Gardevoir holding May's arm and dragged her to Cynthia then she touched Cynthia's body.

"Lady.. Lucy..." Gardevoir called.

"Huh..uh? Me?" Lucy asked. Gardevoir nodded. Lucy came to Gardevoir.

"Touch my shoulder." Gardevoir told her. Lucy nodded.

Ash, Brock, Lucy were confused about what Gardevoir was doing.

Until, May, Gardevoir, Lucy and the Unconscious Cynthia vanished.

"Oh... She teleported..." Brock understood. He also understood another matter.

"Ash! She could've teleported us too!"

"Oh yeah.. I forgot..."

Brock slapped his forehead. He then remembered there was someone else with them.

"Max?"

"Huh?" Max was standing a bit far from them. Sceptile was not seen.

Max must've called him back- Brock thought to himself.

"Why are you standing there? Let's go!"

"Uh .. Yeah..." Max joined them and together they walked back to the same path they came from.


End file.
